Shards of the Heart
by Shtuff
Summary: AU Kakashi Gaiden. It is frighteningly easy to fall, but agonizingly hard to stand up again.
1. Prologue: When it all Goes Wrong

**AN: **Well, it's baack! REPOSTED and REDONE! 

You all are probably sitting around scratching your heads. I'm sorry for depressing you all by removing this story. Let's just say, I took it off for reasons I can't explain and I put it back up for more reasons I can't explain. But, it's back. And it's probably not going anywhere. And, to further appease everyone, I'm going to continue Strings. The sequel. And add something new, Seasons of the Heart, which is a series of one-shots about Team Yellow Flash, spanning the gap between Shards and Strings and beyond, into the regular Naruto timeline (with some changes of course, I can't resist screwing with the canon world a bit. grins)

Without further ado, here's Shards. Again. 

* * *

The ground shook so hard, Obito thought his bones would rattle out of his skin. The earth roared with fury, deafening him. Dust swirled everywhere, stinging his eyes beneath his goggles, filling his mouth and nose so he could barely breathe. 

Somehow, as boulders fell on every side, he managed to run, heading for the small glimmer of light ahead. He could feel his teammates beside him, running with the same desperation. The opening got closer, the light got brighter. They were going to make it. 

Then, everything fell apart. 

A cry from his left made him jerk around only to watch with horror as Kakashi stumbled to the ground, clipped by a small rock. Then, there was a deafening crack from above and half of the ceiling broke loose, tumbling downward … toward Kakashi. 

Obito didn't have time to think. Instinct and his heart told him what to do and he obeyed. With speed he never knew he possessed, ignoring Rin's shouts, Obito dove toward Kakashi and grabbed his teammate's shirt, hauling him upright. Kakashi's eye fluttered and he began to stir but there was no time. 

The rock was almost on top of them. 

There was no other option. Only one of them could live. And it had to be Kakashi. Because Kakashi needed saving, needed a second chance, and if Obito had to die to give it to him then so be it. 

So without second thought, Obito shoved Kakashi as hard as he could, hoping it would be enough. 

Then, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. 

Kakashi dimly felt Obito's hand tangle in his shirt and haul him off the ground, heard the angry roar of the rock descending, and felt Obito shove him in a desperate attempt to get him clear of the boulders. The small functioning part of his brain realized with horror what Obito was about to sacrifice and screamed in alarm and denial. It couldn't end now, like this. There was a life waiting for them, _all _of them, and he was going to make sure they lived it. They needed to try again as a team, to work and fight, and push forward until they got it _right. _

So, using all of his strength he managed to grab Obito's sleeve on his way to the ground. 

Then, he pulled with all his might. 

Pain shot through him as he hit the ground and something heavy smashed into his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs in one violent gasp. The earth heaved and dust filled the cave as the boulder landed with a monstrous crash that nearly shattered his eardrums. 

For a few long moments, Kakashi lay still, struggling to draw air into his aching lungs and combat the sting of dust in his eye. When his vision clear and the dirt settled peacefully back onto the floor of the cave, sunlight hit his face from the newly created hole in the ceiling of the cave. 

Kakashi blinked at, attempting to reel in his dazed, wayward mind. 

_I haven't seen the sun for a while… _ It wasn't a very impressive thought, but it was his first complete one and therefore a start. 

His second was unfortunately less focused than the first. 

_The rock on my stomach is moving…_

Then the rock_groaned _and Kakashi jolted quickly back to awareness, trying to reign in his surprise and lift his head to see just _what _was on top of him. 

Seconds later, Kakashi found himself nose to nose with Obito. The two boys blinked at each other for a moment before realizing how close they were and remembering to be uncomfortable about it. Obito blushed and rolled off Kakashi quickly, sitting up and checking himself for injuries. 

Kakashi managed to push himself into a sitting position a moment later. Pain rippled through from his shoulder down to this torso and he winced involuntarily. Obito noticed. 

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Kakashi murmured through gritted teeth, stubbornly ignoring his throbbing shoulder, "Where's Rin?" 

A panicked look crossed Obito's face as he realized the third member of their team was nowhere in sight. 

"Oh no," he breathed, struggling to his feet. "Rin!" he cried—his voice echoing hollowly off the walls. "Rin!" 

"Over here," a muffled voice came from their right. A pile of rocks shifted and a grimy, small hand broke through, reaching for help. Obito ran over, grabbed the hand, and pulled. 

The rocks fell away, revealing a dirty, scratched but otherwise unharmed Rin. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at the two worried boys. 

"I'm fine," she assured them, taking a few steps back and forth to demonstrate. "See." 

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, unable to believe that they were all alive and uninjured. 

Maybe miracles existed after all. 

"Here." Kakashi looked up to see Obito standing over him, his hand extended. "Let me help you up." 

Kakashi took the hand and let Obito pull him to his feet. "Thanks," he murmured, saying it not just for the simple gesture but the sacrifice Obito had been willing to make. 

Obito's eyes told Kakashi he understood when he smiled and answered. "You're welcome." 

"Now," Kakashi drew himself up, once again assuming the role of team leader. "Let's get out of here." 

"How?" Obito asked, glancing around. The exit was blocked with boulders and every other route appeared effectively sealed.

In response Kakashi pointed upward. The sky was still visible through the gap in the roof, which was now big enough for them to fit through. 

"Oh," Obito mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'll go up first," Kakashi said, every inch the commander again. "If it's clear I'll signal for you." 

For once, Obito didn't argue. There simply wasn't time. 

Kakashi leapt upward, grabbed the edge of the hole, and pulled himself through, vanishing from view. There was a minute of tense silence before his head reappeared and he waved at them. "It's clear." 

Obito came next, clambering out of the hole. Then, he reached back and helped Rin through. The three teens huddled close together, tense, scanning the clearing for any signs of the Rock nins who had been there minutes before. 

"I don't see them," Rin whispered. 

"That's what worries me," Kakashi replied, tightening his grip on his kunai.

Suddenly, something moved at the eastern edge of the clearing. "Obito," Kakashi hissed. 

Obito's eyes swirled red and he frowned. "I see two of them, heading this way." 

"Don't let your guard down," Kakashi warned, getting into a defensive position. 

Obito glared at Kakashi's back but held his tongue. Less than a minute later, two Rock nins tore from the woods, bearing down on the ragged teens. A clang echoed through the woods as kunai met kunai, and Kakashi struggled to hold his ground against the stronger enemy. 

Obito moved to meet the second one. With the speed of the Sharingan, the Uchiha was able to end the battle with a powerful kick to the man's stomach, followed by a blow to the head. He was heading over to help Kakashi and protect Rin when the clearing exploded. 

Rock nins came from all sides, swarming into the clearing like ants. 

"Back up!" Kakashi cried in horror. 

Obito swallowed the fear blooming in his chest as he was surrounded. The enemy nins leered at him, but he was determined not to give in like some weakling. Gritting his teeth in determination, the chuunin pulled out a kunai and lunged at the first Rock nin to approach. 

If he had to go down, it would be fighting. 

Five minutes later, the battle was over, it's end announced by a cold voice that grabbed Obito's attention and sent shivers down his spine. 

"Drop your weapons."

The Uchiha turned and gasped in horror when he saw a Rock ninja holding a kunai to Kakashi's throat. Rin was on the ground at another one's feet, hands tied behind her back. 

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't listen! Run!" The man snarled and clamped a hand over the jounin's mouth, silencing him. 

Obito hesitated, unsure of what to do. Abandon Kakashi and Rin or be captured. Impatient the Rock ninja pushed the kunai harder against Kakashi's throat. The silver-haired teen winced as blood trickled down his neck. 

Obito made his decision and threw his weapons to the ground, raising his hands in surrender and trying to ignore Kakashi's disappointed, angry gaze. A third Rock ninja came forward and roughly tied his hands behind his back. 

As he was shoved forward, Obito realized that there were only five of the twelve Rock nins left. He got a measure of grim satisfaction from that. But it soon turned to fear he wondered what awaited them at their destination. 

Torture? Death? Interrogation? 

He bit his lip and tried his best not to think about, focusing instead on the ground or Kakashi's back and they were marched in a single file line through the woods. 

It didn't work. 

After about an hour of walking, the small group came to an expansive clearing in the woods where a base had been set up. Rock ninja were everywhere, sharpening weapons, moving in and out of tents and buildings, but all stopped and stared at the prisoners, grim smiles on their faces. 

Obito felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. 

They were led to a large wooden building at the far edge of the clearing, up against a low cliff. It was dark and dank inside and Obito shivered when he saw chains on the back wall. A glance to the side let him know that even Kakashi seemed afraid. 

Not good. 

The ninja chained them to the wall and left. They sat in darkness for a while, too scared to speak. Then, the door swung open and large ninja with cruel eyes stepped into the prison. The three teens shrank back from his gaze and the cold smile that widened at the fear in their eyes. 

He walked up to Kakashi, grabbing his chin. Kakashi flinched and the man made a thoughtful sound when he saw the bandages tied around the silver haired jounin's left eye. 

"What happened to you?" Kakashi didn't reply and the man shook his head. "I'll just have to see for myself then." He yanked of the bandaged in one rough motion and clucked his tongue at the cut underneath. 

"Hmm…" Kakashi shivered when the man ran a finger over the cut, pressing down to cause pain. "… can't use this eye, eh?" 

A dark chuckle echoed through the room, making the teens shudder. "Well, you're the leader, are you not?" 

Kakashi nodded. The man chuckled again and undid Kakashi's chains, dragging him into the center of the room. Obito and Rin watched with wide, terrified eyes as the man grabbed a handful of silver hair and pulled out a few senbon needles. The objects glittered in the dim light, reflecting in Kakashi's frightened eye. 

Another sadistic smile twisted the man's face. 

"Let the games begin." 


	2. 1: War's Terrible Price

**AN: **And here is chapter two! Hope you all enjoy. This story is finished and was posted before, so I will probably update every day. That way, everyone who's already read it, can move onto Strings and Seasons! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. It was good hear from some and you again and have some readers on board. Get ready for a ride. grins

Enjoy! 

* * *

**"**_Squad three this is squad one." _The voice was barely audible through the static and the sounds of battle echoing in the distance, forcing the blond haired shinobi to place the radio close to his ear before he could make out the garbled words. 

"Squad three here," he replied, radio held close to his lips. 

"_We're in position now and waiting for your signal." _

"Copy that," the jounin said. "We'll be in position in about two minutes. Hold tight." 

"_Hurry. I don't know how long we can hold them." _

"Copy that," the blond repeated with a nod. "Good luck, Kia. I promised you lunch when we get back, remember?" 

"_I'll hold you to that, Minato—baka. I'm going to buy the most expensive thing on the menu just to spite you." _

"You would," Minato muttered, shaking his head. "Squad three, out." 

The radio fell silent and the jounin stored it in a pouch attached to his fatigues. Features grim, he turned to the nervous chuunin standing a few meters away. 

"Let's get this show on the road, Darra. I want us in position three minutes ago."

The girl—barely sixteen—nodded and turned to the others crouched in the shadow of the dying trees. "You heard him! Let's get moving people. We don't have all day." 

They crept quietly through the underbrush surrounding their target, heading east toward a low ridge that rose behind the enemy base. Once they had spread out along the ridge and were lying prone in the bushes, Minato carefully picked up his radio and switched it on. 

"Squad one this is squad three." 

"_Squad one here. Did you finally get your butts in gear?" _

_"_Yes, squad one. We're in position now." 

"_Good, we're preparing to strike. Be ready to cover us on my signal." _

_"_Copy that."

The radio turned to static again and Minato trained his eyes to the clearing below, waiting for the first signs of movement. 

A few seconds later the surrounding forest erupted with noise and shadows as dozens of Leaf nins rushed from their hiding spots towards the unsuspecting Rock camp. 

The Rock nins retaliated swiftly and the clash of weaponry resounded through the woods. A white haired figure at the south edge of the large clearing—only a few meters away from the main building—raised a hand and brought it down swiftly. 

The signal. 

"All right," Minato hissed into his radio, "that was the signal. Give them cover!"

Kunai and shruiken rained death into the open expanse, dropping enemies like flies. The rest were soon dealt with by the Leaf. 

On their leader's signal the Konoha nins spread out across the camp, searching tents and the few solid buildings scattered around the clearing. Despite the victory, tension hummed thick in the air. Conquering the compound had been far too easy. Reports had categorized it to be a heavily guarded base. 

Shaking his blond mane, Minato raised the radio to his lips again. "Darra, you're in charge for the moment. I'm going down to meet Kia. 

"_Copy that, sir. Be careful." _

Minato carefully made his way down the cliff side, jumping the last few meters to land on his feet like a cat. 

A smirking Kia greeted him. "Show off," she said, her sparkling teeth cutting a white line through her dirty face. 

"Who me?" Minato asked innocently, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Kia let out a short laugh that faded far too soon, letting a frown slip firmly into place. "There's something wrong here," she said quietly, icy gaze scanning the clearing. "This was too easy." 

"I know," Minato said, eyes roving the cliffs and the surrounding forest with a frown etched into his handsome features. "I can't help but feel that we're walking into a trap." 

Kia was about to reply but a call from the direction of the main building caught her attention. 

"Kia-san!" A dark haired nin waved to her frantically. "Minato-san! I think you need to come look at this." 

The two old teammates exchanged worried glances before hurrying towards the distraught nin. 

"What is it?" 

"Look in there," he replied, looking slightly green as he gestured to the half- opened door. 

Strange dread stirred in the pit of his stomach, setting butterflies loose. Swallowing down the sudden surge of nausea, Minato cautiously pushed the heavy door the rest of the way open, kunai clenched in his right hand, ready to strike. 

Whatever he had been expecting, it was not the sight that greeted him. 

Three bodies slumped against the far wall, their faces wreathed in shadow. The corpses weren't large, indicating they were teenagers, children even. A glimmer of silver caught his eye, but he discarded the hope that surged through his veins. 

Kakashi was dead. Had been for two months. 

Bloodstains marred the floor and the left wall, making his stomach turn. 

His legs felt like solid weights but somehow, he managed to force them into motion, creeping through the door and towards the bodies. He stopped in front of them and crouched down slowly, afraid of what he would see. His stomach somersaulted as he took in their multiple wounds, signs of brutal torture. Sorrow pulled at his heart, cracking it, and he closed his eyes to hold back the tears. 

In all his years of war and death he would never be used to blood on the he faces of children. 

Opening his eyes slowly and struggling to rebuild the walls around his heart, Minato swallowed the bile in his throat and forced himself to take a closer look, find at least what village the three represented. Shock spread through his body when he realized who he was looking at. 

Dark, spiky hair, pale features darkened with dried blood and bruises; fair brown hair streaked with dirt, purple stripes cutting across two pale cheeks marked with cuts and coated with grime; shocking silver hair turned a muddy gray with dirt, two badly scarred eyes set in a thin face almost ghostlike in color.

The walls crumbled and the cracks spread, making his heart bleed. Denial clashed with pain as he slammed his eyes shut again, feeling his body shake. 

_No._

_No, please. _

_Please it can't be them. _

_It can't… _

But he knew it was. Their clothes were riddled with rips and dark splotches of blood and he felt anger light a furnace deep within him.

Only monsters would do this to children. 

He heard and felt Kia come up behind him, mutter in his hear. "Oh my …" 

Her voice failed her as her grip on his shoulder tightened in anger. 

"The_demons_," she hissed—voice colder than he had heard since Nari's death all those years ago. 

They both froze when one of the pathetic forms moved and dark eyes blinked open.

Minato gaped, wonder replacing raw agony on his face as hope began to gallantly stitch his aching heart back together. 

_They're alive? _

_But how…?_

The eyes went wide and the body tensed up when the boy saw two figures looming over him. Unable to see the faces in the darkness, he came to the conclusion that the Rock nins were back for more. 

"Please," it was a hoarse whisper followed by a wheeze and a cough that sent blood bubbling to pale lips. "Please, just kill us. We can't _take_ any more." 

The tears broke loose, streaming down his face in two fast-flowing rivers. 

He leaned forward, choking back a faint sob when the boy flinched—terror in his eyes. 

"Obito," he whispered and the child blinked at him in disbelief. 

"Sensei?" Obito murmured softly—too terrified to hope. It could be a genjutsu. It wouldn't be the first time he had fallen for one. 

Fingers brushed his bloody cheek and then the hand moved down to his shoulder and he found himself crushed against a warm body as two arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace, promising to protect him from further horrors. It was a display of love unlike anything he had felt in so long and he wanted to remain there forever, safe and warm. 

"It's me," Minato murmured, holding Obito close to him. "I'm here. It's over. You're safe." 

Overwhelmed with relief, the boy in his arms began to cry—hot tears soaking his sensei's vest. Minato rocked him back and forth gently, softly soothing him. Kia watched from near the door, eyes shining with tears far too weak to be shed. 

Shouts and the sounds of carnage from beyond the door harshly ended the tender reunion. 

Kia whirled, katana already in hand. Minato released his student and jumped to his feet, pulling a kunai from his hostler and gripping it tightly, blue eyes fixed on the door. 

Kia swore under her breath as she peered out the door. "They're getting slaughtered out there!" she growled. "It _was_ a trap." 

"You go help. I'll guard these three." 

Kia didn't hesitate. With a firm nod she slipped out the door and ran to join the fight.

"Sensei?" Obito coughed, shivering. He desperately missed the warmth of his teacher's embrace. 

"Stay put. I'll protect you," Minato's voice was tight, his body rigid, on full alert. Obito nodded, curling up closer to the unconscious Kakashi. 

The thud of heavy footsteps told him someone was approaching the door and not being very subtle about it. Obito buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder, shaking in silent fear. Minato let the sight imprint itself on his brain as anger rushed hot through his veins. Whoever did this to them would pay, starting with the one approaching the door. 

Minato dropped the kunai, a swirling ball of chakra forming in his hand. 

When the Rock nin burst through the door he was met with a Raesengan through his chest. His eyes went wide with pain and shock before he dropped to the floor with a resounding thud. Minato was back in front of Obito and the others before the body had hit the ground, kunai in hand again, ready to repeat the process should another enemy get close to his students. 

A few tense minutes later, Kia—far bloodier, dirtier and grimmer—appeared in the door with two Leaf nins flanking her. 

"Get the children," she ordered. "We're getting out of here." 

Minato nodded and turned to Obito, reassuring words on the tip of his tongue. He bit them back when he saw the boy had slipped into peaceful oblivion again. Smiling sadly, the Yellow Flash gently picked the child up, cradling his battered form in his arms. 

Dark eyes fluttered briefly and shudder ran through Obito's body but he remained unconscious. The two other nins gently lifted Kakashi and Rin into their arms and nodded at Kia. 

"Let's go," she said and flung open the door. 

Outside, a few scattered fights still raged as the remaining Leaf courageously struggled to turn the odds in their favor. Kia waved her katana, giving the signal to fall back. 

Once they were at the edge of the clearing, the white haired jounin raised the radio to her lips. "Detonate," she whispered. 

Mere seconds later, the sound of a thunderous explosion ripped through the woods, making their ears ring. But everyone smiled. 

Mission success. 

The few ninjas that had survived the raid stole swiftly through the woods toward Konoha as shadows deepened with the sinking sun. 

When they finally made it through the towering gates, shoulders slumped and heads dropped in bitter relief. One more mission over. More names to carve on the Memorial Stone. 

Minato didn't pause to let relief sink in. There was no time. Unless he got his three students to the hospital immediately they would die. 

He would never forgive himself if such a thing happened. 

Signaling for the two other ninja to follow him, the Yellow Flash of Konoha put his speed to use, heading for the hospital and praying that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *


	3. 2: When Time Tries to Hurt You

**AN: **And we're rolling right along! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. You guys are great. 

* * *

He breathed in the fresh autumn air and felt it invigorate him, putting a spring in his already hurried step. 

Today was a good day—the day his team was finally released from the hospital. He had waited two long, painful months for this day. 

He knew the three were far from full recovery, but there had to be somewhere to start and this was as good a place as any. The first steps were always the hardest. 

He increased the distance of his strides, aware of the sun high overhead, and knowing what it signified. A clock sounded somewhere in the distance and the man launched into a full run. 

He was late. 

After managing to make it all the way to training field three and only knocking over one cart and three pedestrians in the process, the blond firecracker slowed to a more dignified walk while discreetly trying to free his clothes from any clinging remains of vegetables. 

Seated on the grass in a large clearing were the ones he had promised to meet two and half hours ago. Hoping that they wouldn't be mad at him, he slowed even more, taking time to observe them. 

They sat silently, still as statues. Each had their eyes—one pair light brown, another dark brown, another onyx—fixed on a spot of grass somewhere in the middle of their circle, hands resting in their laps like limp rag dolls. 

A pang of sadness filled him as he observed the unnatural scene. They were so different from the team he had known a mere four months ago. Back then, they would have been loud and animated--the boys yelling at each other about something insignificant, the girl doing her best to establish peace and being subsequently ignored. Angry over this, she'd join the shouting match and the world would collapse into a chaotic mess while he tired not laugh, affected by the sheer amount of _life _held within them. 

Now they were so poised, so quiet, so _dead. _

One looked up and saw him, a spark igniting briefly in dark brown eyes shielded by a pair of orange rimmed goggles. He leaned forward and his lips moved to form the word, "sensei," to the other two, who then turned their gazes upon him as well. 

He shuffled up to them, hands stuffed deep in his pockets in an attempt to look nonchalant, despite the way they were glaring at him.

He supposed it was justified. Two hours was long even for Obito. 

"You're late, Sensei," commented the boy with the goggles. 

The Yellow Flash of Konoha grinned brightly, hoping to see some of the seriousness removed from those old eyes set in the face of a child. "I know, Obito." 

Obito shook his head. He was never late anymore. 

Doe brown orbs looked up at him and a small smile grew on a face framed by soft brown hair. "Where were you, Sensei?" 

He was about to answer but the third member of the team stepped in harshly. "That's none of our business, Rin." 

"That's okay, Kakashi," Minato admonished gently, feeling his heart ache when a pair of scarred and broken eyes moved to his face. 

Looking into those eyes brought him the most pain. Eyes once so sharp and clear now muddled with silent agony and blindness. His already damaged heart had nearly cracked in two when the medics said those onyx orbs would never see again. 

He brushed aside the ache and donned a large grin. He had to be strong, for their sakes. "I was in a meeting with the Hokage." He answered Rin's question and all three heads—one black, one brown, one silver—nodded in united acceptance. 

"So," he continued casually, seating himself on the grass as they all scooted sideways to make room for him, "how are you three? I haven't seen you in a while." 

"I'm fine." It was strange hearing Rin speak first instead of Obito. "The hospital said my injuries were all healed and there shouldn't be any negative effects." 

"That's good news," Minato replied, hoping his cheerful tone didn't sound too fake. "How about you, Obito?" 

Obito suddenly found something extremely fascinating with the ground. He chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking. "I'm fine," he said to the ground, mirroring Rin's speech. "The doctors said I've healed alright and shouldn't have any problems." 

"Good!" Inside, he flinched. Obito had sounded just like Kakashi, then. Blank and empty. With incredible willpower, he pushed aside how _wrong _it felt and moved on to the last, and arguably most damaged, of the team. 

"Kakashi?" Kakashi stared straight ahead with unseeing eyes, face blank as paper beneath the mask. 

"I'm fine." He too copied Rin's words in an emotionless tone. "Apart from my eyesight, everything is healed." 

Minato tried to smile, but found he no longer had the strength. 

_Their bodies are healed but what about their minds? What about their hearts? _

_What has war made of them?_

He knew the answer well enough, but refused to accept it. Nothing was beyond hope. One day, they'd smile again. He pour everything he had into making it happen. 

For now, all he could was smile for them. 

"Well, it's excellent that you've all healed so quickly! We'll be able to start training again soon." 

Obito's head shot up upon hearing this news, disbelief filling previously void eyes. "But, Sensei, I thought we were going to train today! Isn't that why you called us here?" 

Minato shook his head. "No. You three, despite what you may think, are not quite ready for vigorous training again. Especially you, Kakashi," he said the last words softly, gently, but the thirteen-year-old still winced at them. 

Minato pretended not to notice. 

_Don't worry, Kakashi, someday, you'll be even stronger than you were before. _

Clapping his hands together, he pressed on, adorning his face wide grin. "So, I'm going to treat you all to lunch!" 

The grin faltered at the shocked looks on their faces. One was even visible from beneath Kakashi's mask. 

"Why?" Obito asked. 

"For a successful mission, of course." 

Confusion dueled with shock for control of their gazes and expressions. Neither one could claim the victory. 

"But, Sensei," Rin said slowly, clearly trying to sort out his strange logic, "we failed the mission." 

"We were captured," Obito murmured softly, eyes glazing over as horrific memories bubbled to the surface, mocking him. 

Kakashi added his opinion with a simple nod. 

"You survived," Minato pointed out quietly, "That alone is a success."

By the looks on their faces they hardly agreed, but he didn't care. They needed this. Far more than they knew. 

"Come on," he said, standing up, "lunch is on me.

* * *

And a silent lunch it was. He took them to his favorite ramen stand and ordered them three full bowls. 

They stared at the steaming food for a long moment as though it was an alien substance. Finally, Obito picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. The other two followed suit. 

Not a word passed between them as they ate slowly and methodically while Minato simply stuffed his face. Good food was not a common thing on the battle field and the Yellow Flash ate as much of it as he could whenever he had the chance. 

Ten minutes of tense silence was broken by the soft rap of chopsticks hitting the counter. Minato gave an appreciative sigh while his three students just pushed their bowls away. 

"Thank you for the lunch, Sensei," Rin said quietly after an awkward pause. 

"Yeah," her two teammates echoed. 

"Don't mention it," he replied with a wave of his hand. "You three sure you don't want anymore?"

He begged them silently to say yes, show him there was still something left of their fire, prove to him there was a chance they'd wake up again. 

Three heads shook negatively in unison. 

He fought the urge to sigh and bang his head on the table in bitter frustration. There shouldn't be suffering like that in children's eyes. 

He hated war. 

"I'm going now, Sensei," Obito said, turning to leave. 

He looked up and managed to make a grin appear on his face. "Okay, meet me at training field three at seven o'clock tomorrow." 

Obito nodded and the other two echoed his motion and moved to leave as well. He watched as Rin turned left at the end of the street and Kakashi and Obito turned right—Obito subtly guiding Kakashi. Shaking his blond mane, the future Yondaime turned back to the owner of the ramen stand. 

"I think I'm going to need another bowl, Ichiraku," he muttered, grin gone and sorrow firmly in its place. 

Ichiraku's eyes were sympathetic as he made another bowl for his longtime customer and friend. When he placed the bowl in front of the Yellow Flash and turned back to his work he thought heard Minato grumble bitterly, "I hate war," before digging in again.

* * *

He was working on his third bowl when someone cleared his throat behind him. 

Turning, he saw a quiet red haired genin nervously shifting his feet. 

"Yes?"

"The Hokage requests your immediate presence, Namikaze-san," the boy mumbled, still boring holes into his sandals. 

Minato sighed. "I just got out of a meeting with him an hour ago." 

"It's about Team 9." 

A frown cut its way across his face. "My team? Why?" 

"He didn't say." 

Trying to ignore the dread blossoming in his chest, the Yellow Flash slapped some money on the counter and reluctantly rose to his feet. "Let's go, then. Thanks, old friend." 

"Anytime," Ichiraku replied with a smile. 

The blond jounin followed the boy to the Hokage tower and soon found himself sitting in the same chair he had occupied barely an hour before. 

"Minato," the Hokage acknowledged. 

"What is it about my team?" Minato asked, dispensing with the pleasantries. 

"Ah, direct as always." A smile pulled insistently at Sarutobi's lips in spite of the circumstances. 

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Minato remained stoic. 

He watched the old man steeple his gnarled fingers together, a thoughtful frown forming on his aged but wise face. "To put it bluntly, when can they be back on the battlefield?" 

Minato had suspected the question would come eventually, but this soon? "They just got out of the hospital today." He failed to keep the anger and disbelief out of his voice and didn't particularly care. 

"I know, Minato, but we are short on soldiers. We need as many nin as possible on the front lines." Sadness darkened the Hokage's eyes, but his voice was firm. 

"They are not ready." His face was set, blue eyes blazing with cold determination. 

He had to keep them off the battlefield as long as possible. 

He owed it to them. 

"When can they be ready?" Sarutobi pressed. 

The Third's question ignited a fire in sky-blue orbs. "How can you be asking this? They have been through so much. Their confidence is shattered. Their hearts are in pieces. One of them is _blind!_And you're asking if they can_fight?" _Minato's voice cracked at the end under the weight of a dozen conflicting emotions. 

The Hokage was undaunted by the anger radiating off the younger man. "Minato, you must understand. We are at war. Sacrifices must be made for the sake of the village." 

"Even if it means sending children into battle?" Bitterness laced Minato's voice. He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. He always did. 

"They are no longer children, Minato. They have grown up. One of them is a jounin and we need jounin now. We need their skills." Determination hardened the sorrow in Sarutobi's gaze.

"War has forced them to grow up! Why take any more of their childhood?" He was grasping at straws, but he had never been one to give up easily. 

"Minato, don't think that I enjoy sending teenagers to the front lines," the Hokage said softly. "I hate it with every fiber in my body. But this is for the good of the village. Get Kakashi special training. Kia can help with that. I want them back on the field in a month." 

"A month!" Minato cried, rising out of his chair and placing both hands on the Hokage's desk, gripping it tightly. "That's too soon!" 

"I'm afraid I cannot give you any longer." 

"But—" 

"A_month, _Minato. That is final." No sympathy was left, only the steely gaze of a village leader toughened by the rage of war. 

Minato's mouth worked for moment as he struggled to find an argument, words, anything that would help his team. In the end nothing came to mind at all.

He didn't trust himself to speak so he did not, merely turned and left the office without a backward glance, trying to quench the fire inside. 

The Hokage had given him a month. 

Somehow Kakashi, Obito, and Rin had to be ready by then. 

He knew they never would be, but at least he could try. 

A low growl escaped the jounin's throat, echoing faintly down the empty hallway.

He_hated _war.

* * *


	4. 3: As the World Falls Apart

**AN: **Well here's chapter three. Again, a lot of minor changes, more details added. Just trying to make it flow better. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. I love to hear your comments and thoughts on the story. Even though I know it's a pain for those of you who have read this before. I'd still like to know how I'm doing with the changes.

A huge thanks for the people who have already reviewed. Especially the ones taking the time to go back and re-read the story.

You guys rock!

* * *

They arrived on the training grounds at seven o'clock sharp. As they stood at attention, Minato found himself missing the scenario of old: Obito tearing into the training grounds an hour late and presenting an outlandish excuse for his lack of punctuality only to be reprimanded by an extremely annoyed Kakashi and then subsequently soothed by Rin as he exploded in offense over his teammate's harsh words.

There was no bickering today, no noise at all, only grim silence as they stared at him.

He wished that somehow he could find a way to turn back time.

Had he known this was going to be the result of their mission, he would have defied even the Hokage to remain by their side. He would have found a way to halt time itself so he could save them. He would have given anything, everything, even his life, to keep them from such a horrible fate.

But life could not be reversed. Now all that was left were the greatest words of regret: _if only. _

"All right," The Yellow Flash said, dragging himself out of his thoughts to address his team. He couldn't fix the past, but maybe, just maybe, he could give them hope for the future.

"Today is going to be _very basic _training. To put it bluntly, you are going to back to academy level."

They looked ready to protest but Minato didn't give them the opportunity. "No buts. You are fresh out the hospital, you haven't fought at all let alone as a team, and the team dynamics have changed." He didn't have to say it. The three knew he was referring to Kakashi.

He ignored the pained look in Kakashi's sightless eyes, though it cut into his heart, and continued. "I want to see today how well you function as a team. No weapons of any kind, no ninjutsu or even **t**aijutsu. Basic fighting only. And Obito, Rin, _watch for Kakashi. _Kakashi, rely on your hearing and sense of smell. You should also be able to sense my chakra."

The three nodded and fanned out. They regarded him with wide eyes and tense shoulders, fingers flitting nervously near their kunai holsters in an open display of nervousness, in spite of the fact Minato had banned weapons from the exercise. Every muscle was tight and locked in anticipation, ready to explode their bodies into motion at the slightest hint of danger. Observing them, Minato knew this was going to be a interesting exercise.

When he gave the signal, they didn't rush him. Instead, they forced down their flight or fight instinct and waited with baited breath for him to take the offensive, hoping to judge how hard he was going to push them.

Smart.

Instead of granting them their wish, Minato remained motionless, opting to test to duration of their patience. H. Putting his hands in his pockets, he regarded his team with bored blue eyes. Tension hummed through the air as the stand off stretched on for several minutes, the teens getting more edgy with each passing one.

Finally, just as he had expected, Obito lost his patience and tore forward as though shot from a cannon.

Minato blocked his first punch easily and countered with a sweeping kick that forced Obito back a step. The teen was stubborn, though, and hurled himself forward again, trying desperately to break through his sensei's defenses. Rin and Kakashi, having realized what their teammate was attempting, hurried to provide him with much-needed back-up.

Things tumbled into a downhill spiral from there.

In his frustration at his inability to get through Minato's defense, Obito disregarded his teammates and forgot to watch for them. Several times, Kakashi and Rin were forced to halt their attacks in order to prevent themselves from getting tangled up with Obito, who was moving with the ferocity of a miniature hurricane.

Obito's frustration began to boil over into anger when after ten minutes he had not progressed in the slightest and Kakashi saved him twice from serious injury, reprimanding him sternly--"What your back, baka." Obito's eyes burned with dark intensity and his teeth ground together tightly in silent signs of growing rage.

Minato tensed, watching his student warily. Anger meant a loss in concentration; anger meant disregard of rules. Anger was dangerous.

Unfortunately, Obito had forgotten this.

As soon as one of the boy's hand darted down to his kunai holster, Minato knew there was going to be trouble. Obito's eyes shifted from shadows to crimson fire, Minato was ready to call off the exercise.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

With a loud, rage-filled cry, Obito pulled a kunai from his holster and hurled it with all his might at his sensei. Minato instinctively used Shuunin no Jutsu to dodge, landing safely on the opposite side of the clearing. However, Kakashi wasn't nearly as fortunate. Unable to sense the weapon coming directly towards him, he made no attempt to move. Rin's yell of warning came a few seconds too late. The silver haired teen managed to twist a little, but the kunai still gashed his arm as it whistled past him, imbedding deeply into the trunk of a tree on the edge of the clearing.

Obito stood frozen in shock, watching as Kakashi clutched his upper arm, blood leaking through his fingers. Minato appeared beside his student and gently took his arm as Rin ran up to the pair, worry shining in her eyes.

The Uchiha felt his blood stall in his veins and the air tear free of his lungs in one loud exhalation of sheer horror. Kakashi was hurt and it was his fault. He had blatantly thrown aside the warnings and rules his sensei had established and now his teammate was suffering because of it. He really was a terrible ninja after all.

_Watch out of Kakashi, _Minato had ordered, _watch out for Kakashi. _But it was hard watching out for Kakashi when Kakashi had always watched out for him. Kakashi was the better ninja. He was the genius, Obito was the weakling. That's the way it had always been.

Until now.

"It isn't too serious," Rin said, pulling out her medical kit and pushing Kakashi into a sitting position on the grass. There was a doubt, a hesitation, in her voice and her movements that had never been there before.

Minato ignored it, nodded, and turned to look at his other student. Obito's face was three shades paler than normal, his mouth open in silent 'O' of disbelief, and his eyes darkened with the oppressive shadow of guilt.

_He feels guilty. That's a good sign. _

He walked slowly up to the Uchiha and stopped directly in front of him, staring at the boy with serious cobalt orbs. Guilty brown eyes stared back.

"What did I tell you?" Minato asked quietly.

Obito gulped and averted his gaze. "To watch out for Kakashi," he replied timidly.

"And?" His sensei prompted.

"No weapons," Obito mumbled, still refusing to look at him.

"And why did you disregard my rules?" Minato pressed.

Obito finally glanced at him with eyes so full of shame that Minato recoiled inside. He had never seen such a look in the normally cheerful Obito's eyes.

"I was angry, Sensei, and I let my anger rule my judgment. I put my team and myself at risk in doing so and it was immature and stupid of me. I apologize and I won't let it happen again."

Only sheer force of will kept Minato from gaping. This was clearly not the Obito he knew. That Obito would have blamed it all on Kakashi; would have ranted, pouted, or conjured up some foolish excuse. That Obito would have never given him such a mature, direct answer.

This new Obito was calm and serious and far more mature. He was nothing like the loud- mouthed, short-tempered, lively troublemaker Minato remembered. This Obito was everything that one would want to see in a ninja.

But Minato painfully wished for the Obito of old.

_What happened to him? What did they do to him to make him this way? Where is the Obito I remember? _

"Sensei?" Obito's voice was still timid and held a hint of … _fear. _Minato looked up at his student and recoiled at the sigh of fearful eyes gazing up at him.

_Obito's afraid … of me? _

Minato inwardly flinched at this painful revelation but outwardly pasted a grin on his face and placed a kind hand on the distraught boy's shoulder.

"It's alright, Obito. All is forgiven." He poured as much comfort and love into his voice as possible and was rewarded with a hesitant nod.

He released Obito and watched as he cautiously moved over to where Rin and Kakashi were still seated on the grass. Rin was double checking her bandaging job, glancing it over with critical eyes. Kakashi stared stocially ahead, seemingly unaffected by the pain gash.

Obito stopped in front of the pair and grimaced at the sight of blood on his teammate's sleeve and Rin's fingertips.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at the ground and absently nudging a stray pebble with his foot.

Kakashi stood slowly and rotated his arm, testing it. "I'm fine." He voice was firm, but a little strained, a subtle sign that he _was _in pain, no matter how much his impassive features suggested otherwise.

"Okay," Obito muttered, accepting the declaration, and turned away.

Minato watched the awkward scene unfold with a frown. No bickering, no arguing, hardly any words had passed between them at all. He shook his head and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"If Kakashi's all right then I think we should continue," he suggested, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that was stubbornly insisting continuing was a bad idea.

Three heads nodded in unison and once again the three teens spread out. This time, however, Minato took the offensive immediately and rushed the weakest member of the team: Kakashi. The silver haired jounin sensed him coming and successfully blocked Minato's first blow.

Minato didn't hesitate. Trying to get Kakashi off balance, he backed up and lashed out at Kakashi's exposed side with a sweeping kick. Kakashi twisted out of the way but before he could fully complete the dodge, the Yellow Flash counterattacked with powerful blow that connected and sent the boy stumbling back a few steps, giving him the opening he needed for another blow that forced Kakashi down to one knee, arms above his head to protect himself.

Before he could continue to press his attack, a flying kick from Obito sent him skipping backwards. As he dodged Obito's next blow, he mentally shook his head.

They had taken too long to come to Kakashi's defense. Far too long. In a real battle Kakashi would have been dead.

Obito aimed a punch at his sensei's torso, but Minato caught his fist easily and reached down with his free hand to grab Obito's leg. Flipping the boy, he carelessly tossed Obito backwards with surprising force. The stunned teen tumbled down the hill, disappearing from view.

An attack from his right turned his full attention to Rin, who was currently defending Kakashi. Rin was fast and a good gymnast, which worked to her advantage, but no match for Minato's more powerful techniques. She was decapitated quickly, leaving Kakashi once again open for attack.

The boy again blocked his first strike, but Kakashi's arm shook violently beneath his fist, telling Minato his student was disoriented, off balance, and nervous. Kakashi had been very dependent on his eyes. Now they were gone and he was left with nothing.

Obito was just coming over the hill when he saw Kakashi on a direct collision course with a tree. His eyes widened when his teammate collided with the treen and then the ground rather forcefully. Minato moved towards Kakashi's fallen form, like a predator stalking his prey. Something inside of Obito snapped at the sight.

* * *

_Kakashi slammed into the wall and slumped to the hard floor, one hand clamped against his side, covering a deep gash caused by a katana, blood running from between his fingers, dripping onto the ground. The other hand braced his trembling body, somehow keeping him upright. His breathing was ragged and his face clenched in pain as blood ran into his eyes from a cut on his forehead. _

_A dark figure loomed over him while a menacing voice boomed. "Now listen here, brat. Either you tell me what I want to know or I break every bone in your body." _

_Kakashi didn't respond, just hung his head—his gray hair falling in his eyes. The man snarled in anger and raised a meaty fist above his head before bringing it down towards the crumpled form at his feet…_

* * *

_­_An angry cry from somewhere off to his left made him look up and he was greeted with a foot hurtling toward his face at a terrifying velocity. There was no time to dodge. Instead Minato rolled with force of the blow, allowing it to send him backwards. Before he could fully recover, a rage-driven Obito crashed into him. The breath rushed from his lungs as his back collided with the unforgiving ground, Obito's weight crushing his stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Obito screamed, punching his sensei with everything he possessed, tears running down his face.

Taken by surprise at his student's violent actions, Minato couldn't move for a few moments, merely stared up at Obito in mute shock mixed with hint of fear, numbly feeling his head lash to the side and his ribs ache from the strength of Obito's fist.

After a few more blows, he shook himself out of his stupor and kicked the enraged boy off of him. Obito rolled away and jumped to his feet, eyes blazing with barely suppressed fury. He was about to attack again when three different voices spoke with equal measures of alarm, grabbing his attention.

"Obito!" His teacher and teammates yelled and he froze mid-attack, looking around in confusion. Kakashi crouched at the base of the tree, sightless eyes wide, body tense, ready for attack. Rin—in the middle of a clump of bushes she had been untangling herself from—openly gaped at him and even his sensei looked surprised.

Then, he saw the bruise on his teacher's face and realized what he had done. Gasping, he backpedaled rapidly, dark eyes filling with shame.

"Obito," Minato said softly, reaching out for him, wanting to take his student in his arms and keep him there until the agony left the boy's eyes.

Obito couldn't bear the sympathy, the worry, in those sky-streaked eyes. He took off at a run, heading away from the training field and the questioning gazes of his team.

Rin started to give chase but Minato caught her arm, halting her movements.

"Sensei," the girl protested. "I have to go after him!"

Minato shook his head, eyes grim. "No, Rin. This is a battle that Obito has to fight on his own." In spite of his words, it took every ounce of willpower to keep himself anchored and not go running after Obito himself.

Rin sighed and slumped in defeat while Kakashi put a hesitant but comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. Minato frowned as he watched the quiet scene and replayed the fight over in his mind.

_They are barely half of what they were. How can the Hokage expect them to fight in a month? How can he put them on the battlefield so soon? _

Minato shook his head slightly, eyes twin fires against his tan face.

_I **hate** war._

* * *

Obito ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying not stumble over stones or get scraped by overhanging branches that reached for him like gnarled hands. He had no conscious sense of direction but a voice echoed in his head.

_You'll know, _it whispered, _don't worry, you'll know. _

So he let his feet, and heart, guide him and wasn't surprised when he ended up at the bridge. Falling to his knees on the wooden surface, he gripped the edge and leaned over the water, staring at image reflected on the glittering surface.

Haunted eyes set in a pale face stared back. It was a cold face, a hard face that wasn't accustomed to smiling much.

A face he barely recognized.

Gritting his teeth, he jumped up and staggered back to the bank. After picking up the biggest rock he could find, he knelt once more, stretching out over the river as far he could, and hurled it into the clear water as hard as he could. Water splashed up from the impact, dousing him with its icy spray but he was filled with satisfaction.

He couldn't see his image anymore.

He tried to fight the tears but they overwhelmed him, trickling down his face. Because he was soaked he could at least pretend it was the water.

The image of Rin's terrified eyes flooded his mind followed by Kakashi's pain-filled ones. The tears came faster and Obito let them fall, soft sobs shaking his body.

This was all his fault.

* * *


	5. 4: Fear for Your Heart

**AN: **Not quite as many changes this chapter. Just adding in a little more detail. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for your reviews so far.

Enjoy the chapter. Well, as much as you possible can with all the angst. **grins**. But don't worry. It'll get better ... later.

* * *

It was the same routine every night.

Obito would try desperately to sleep, using every trick in the book, but always in vain. Nightmares would plague him, filling his mind, grabbing at his soul, and he would always jerk away, a scream clawing at his throat, expecting to find leering eyes and twisted faces, but instead greeted with his bland ceiling.

He would wonder why he even bothered and roll over to face the window. The trees would sway in the breeze and he would listen to the sound of the rustling leaves and let his mind wander.

Often he didn't like the places where his thoughts led to—places of guilt and fear that were sometimes worse than his dreams—and would end up making his mind as blank as possible, opting for counting the spots and little indentations on the ceiling or the leaves on the cherry trees instead

He had reached a thousand leaves once.

It was the same routine every night.

Around midnight, noises would start coming from Kakashi's room. On some nights they were whimpers, on others soft sobs, every now and then a rare scream.

Obito had tried to wake him up once. He had almost died in the process and had left his teammate alone after that—instead just listening to the painful sounds and allowing them to rub salt on his already wounded heart.

It was the same routine every night.

After about an hour or two the noises would stop and the sheets would rustle, indicating that Kakashi had woken up. Following this was always the soft 'thud' of bare feet hitting the floor and Obito would always track Kakashi's footfalls into the kitchen.

There would be a creak from the cupboard doors as they protested being opened and then the faint sound of a mug being set on the counter. Then there would be the splatter of leftover tea from the morning as it was poured from the kettle into the mug followed by the patter of Kakashi's feet and either the scraping and moaning of a kitchen chair or the rustle of couch pillows as Kakashi sat down with his cup of tea.

Often Obito would find him in the same position when dawn came.

The same routine every night.

But tonight was different. Tonight, Kakashi's nightmares must have been worse than usual because the normal procession of sounds was interrupted by the harsh, resounding echo of a mug shattering against the kitchen floor.

Obito spontaneously decided that tonight, Kakashi shouldn't be alone.

He sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge in one smooth motion. Wincing slightly as his bare feet touched the cold wood floor, he hurried into the kitchen and stopped, staring at the sight before his eyes.

Kakashi was kneeling on the floor carefully picking up the shards of the mug that were scattered around him, feeling for the pieces on the ground. The shards were coated with blood that trickled from a cut on Kakashi's hand but the young jounin hardly seemed to notice. His face was twisted into a look of frustration over dropping a simple mug. He was Hatake Kakashi, White Fang's son, and he didn't do things as foolish as that.

Not before anyway.

Obito sighed and Kakashi glanced up in surprise at the sudden noise, body tensing as he went on instant alert.

"Obito," Obito murmured softly, identifying himself before Kakashi attacked. He received a curt nod before Kakashi went back to picking up the mug.

Obito snatched an empty bowl from the counter and set it on the ground beside Kakashi.

"Put the pieces in this," Obito offered, taking hold of Kakashi's wrist and guiding his hand to the bowl.

Kakashi's fingers brushed the rim for a moment, gently tracing the outer edge of the bowl, before he nodded and bent over the mess once more.

His hand slipped in a bit of tea once and Obito watched sadly as his face twisted into a half-grimace, half snarl of disgust.

"I'll pay for the broken dishes." Obito looked up and watched Kakashi wipe his tea-covered hand on his pants.

"No, you don't …" Obito cut himself off with a frown—suddenly realizing why Kakashi wanted to pay for the damaged items.

He wanted the tiny bit of independence that buying dishes offered. He _needed _it. Kakashi needed to pretend that someday things could back to the way they were before and so did Obito.

"Alright, go ahead and buy the dishes," Obito said, trying to make his tone as nonchalant as possible.

He should have known he couldn't slip anything by his highly observant teammate. Kakashi's eyes jerked up, locking on his face and flickering with silent, building anger.

"Don't say that because you pity me," Kakashi hissed quietly.

Obito winced. "Me, pity you? Whatever gave you that idea?" He winced again when he realized how utterly false the denial sounded.

Kakashi held his stare for a long moment, inwardly picking apart and analyzing the other's words. Obito held his breath, feeling his muscles wind tight beneath his skin and sweat coat his palms in mute anxiety, desperately hoping Kakashi wouldn't force him into a confrontation. At last, Kakashi lowered his gaze and focused once more on the broken mug, letting the situation slide away. Obito released the air trapped in his lungs with a quiet sigh of relief.

He looked down at the shattered dishes—a feeling in his heart that he couldn't describe. The broken pieces reminded him of his heart. Obito picked one up and held it in front of his face, tracing the jagged edges and ruined design with his eyes. The set of dishes had been his mother's favorite.

But his mother was gone and so was his father—taken by the rage of war.

His world had fallen to bits around his feet. Even the old dishes were gone now.

_Will things ever be the same again?_

He knew the answer to that, deep in his heart, though the naive side of him refused to admit it and kept on blindly hoping for a return to normal that would never come.

Obito bit his lip and clutched the shard in his hand, feeling the sharp edge dig into his skin.

"Obito?" Kakashi's quiet voice brought Obito back to the present and he focused his gaze on his teammate.

Kakashi's murky eyes were fixed on him, a spark of worry present enough to make Obito blanch. Kakashi shouldn't have to worry about him and his mental health. The silver-haired jounin had more than enough pain and trauma of his own to dig through.

"I'm fine," he said, sounding terribly unconvincing and knowing it.

But for once Kakashi didn't push him, just narrowed his eyes slightly and pressed his lips together in silent disapproval. Obito studiously ignored his obvious displeasure and the tension that hummed thick in the air.

The last piece was carefully put into the bowl, the tea mopped up with a rag, and Kakashi's hand bandaged, but neither boy wanted to go back to sleep. They knew all that waited for them there were guilty thoughts and haunting dreams.

So they found themselves seated on opposite ends of the couch with new cups of tea and not the slightest clue of what to say.

So they said nothing at all and simply sat, secretly glad for the presence of the other but never willing to admit it.

And on the east side of Konoha two boys waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

On the south side of Konoha two jounins met in the darkness.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling me out here at this hour, Minato-baka," Kia said with a smile.

Minato shook his head at the old nickname. She'd never stopped calling him that since he had tried Shuunin no Jutsu for the first time and skidded ten feet off course directly into the stout trunk of a tree, much to his embarrassment and his teacher's amusement. Now, nearly fourteen years later, he still hadn't lived it down.

But he accepted his teammate's ribbing, grateful for the small distraction from the ever-present war.

He couldn't imagine a life without Kia in it. He had always turned to her when the world seemed like it was ending. She had always put him back together, healed his heart.

Now he needed her again.

"I have a favor to ask you," he began slowly, deciding to test the waters before diving in.

"Oh?" Kia remarked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I need you to train Kakashi." He plowed through, took a deep breath, and waited in silent trepidation.

"Oh?" The other eyebrow rose quickly, a mirror image of the first.

"The Hokage wants them back on the battlefield by the end of the month. You're the only one I know that can get him remotely ready in time." Minato sighed at the end, reigning in the bout of anger that rose in remembrance of the Hokage's demand.

Kia said nothing for a moment, but her tight lips showed her displeasure.

She sighed and tilted her head to the sky, the moonlight shining on her white hair.

"Well one thing's for sure, Minato-baka…" She turned back to him with a smile on her face.

"What?" He was afraid to know.

"You owe me big time!" She said with a light laugh, pulling his mind away from grim thoughts of war and children who grew up far too fast because they had to live life on a battlefield.

"What if I bought you breakfast?" he suggested, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"That won't even begin to cover it," she sniffed indignantly.

"Oh?" he asked, an expression of mock hurt fixed on his face.

"But I still accept."

Their laughter echoed through skies lit with the first touches of dawn.

For the moment they could forget the cost of war, the pain and the sorrow, the names of the dead that weighed on their hearts, the familiar faces they would never see again.

For the moment life was good.

And that was enough.

Even if it was only for a moment.

* * *

On the north side of Konoha a girl watched the stars.

Leaning against the balcony railing, Rin sighed deeply as she stared at the glittering lights in the sky. Everything looked so perfect from here, so peaceful. It was a bitter contrast to the turmoil that lay within her own heart.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw Kakashi and Obito's faces and how much they had changed. Kakashi moved and spoke like a walking dead man and when she looked into his eyes she saw the reflection of a heart in tatters. Obito held himself with new maturity and sadness covered him like a shroud, hanging the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She missed her old teammates and the way it was.

Unconsciously, her fingers curled around the edge of the railing and held it in a white-knuckled grip. She felt so useless, so _helpless. _She hadn't been able to fix Kakashi's eyes or soothe Obito's heart.

For all her life she had been the glue that held the two boys together. Now she was cracking and they were falling apart with her.

Rin sighed and buried her head in her arms.

_Who would have thought that one supposedly simple mission could result in all this? _

_I feel so worthless. I can't just sit by and watch them suffer._

A quiet voice in her head, sounding much like Obito's whispered insistently._ You're suffering, too. _

She shook away the conflicting voices, even his, and raised moist eyes to the sky again just in time to see a shooting star.

Straightening, she closed her eyes and moved her lips to form a desperate wish. Then she sighed again and went back inside without another glance at the sky.

She would try her best to fix things.

She had to.

She had started this mess, after all.

* * *


	6. 5: Just Let Go

**AN: **Well, here's chapter five. We're motoring right along. I added quite a bit more detail to this chapter, so I hope it all flows nicely. Enjoy!

* * *

The cold fall wind swept its icy hands over his face, digging fingers into his skin like small jabbing needles, penetrating even the mask and his heavy clothes. His breath was hot against the mask, trying to combat the chill of the wild wind, and the sun gallantly tried to overcome the cold, burning hot and bright, chasing the clouds from the sky. The warmth of the sun was a startling contrast to the icy breeze, leaving Kakashi uncertain if he was hot or cold.

Sighing, the jounin pulled his jacket tighter around him as the wind increased, trying to outdo the sun. Cold, he decided, he was cold. It was still so strange to hear the rustle of leaves stirred by the wind, the whistle of the grass as it bent beneath the onslaught, the chirping of birds and the distant sounds of the forest and yet see nothing but perfect darkness. Even after four months, it confused and frustrated him.

Every morning he still expected to see the sunrise outside his window when he opened his eyes. Even Obito's insipid ceiling would have been a welcome sight. But every morning there was nothing except inky blackness and his heart bled, ached, and beat fast with bitter frustration.

He felt weak and childish. The medics told him it was permanent. Even without their declaration, he would have known. The rock nins had slashed his eyes and for such an act, there was no hope of recovery. He should accept that fact and move on with life. His was blind, forever. Simple, understandable. But his heart wouldn't believe his mind's harsh proclamation and so like a fool, he continued to hope that one day when he opened his eyes, he would see the world again, as bright and beautiful as before.

_Enough. _He ground his circular thoughts to a halt with all the self-control of a ninja. _This kind of thinking will get you nowhere. Focus on the mission._

He had a small problem, though. Currently, Kakashi hadn't the slightest inkling of where he was. Minato had shown up at their door that morning babbling something about "special training." Minutes later Kakashi had found himself being dragged unceremoniously through the streets of Konoha and deposited here without a word of explanation.

That had been a long time ago and he was sick of waiting.

He knew he was in a field. He could hear the grass rustling and the dry leaves rattling in the trees. But how big was it? And what kind of objects surrounded him? A good ninja was always aware of his surroundings.

_But how am I supposed to feel my way around in a field? Most of the objects will be low to the ground._

He remembered that Minato had given him a stick for such a purpose and frowned when he realized he did not remember where his teacher had put it.

There was one way to find out. He slowly sank to his knees, feeling the morning dew seep through his pants, and moved his hands around carefully, searching for the wayward stick. When his fingertips brushed wood, he quickly wrapped them around the stick and pulled himself to his feet.

Once he was standing, the small sense of victory dissipated when he realized he had no idea how to use the stick.

Feeling helpless, confused, frustrated and hating it, he stood still for a few moments, racking his brain for a way to use the makeshift cane to guide him.

Another bout of self-loathing crashed into him with all the force of a tidal wave. He was supposed to be a genius ninja yet he couldn't figure out how to use a simple stick to get around a field.

_Come on, Kakashi, you're smarter than this. Think!_

Finally, an old memory surfaced of a time he had seen a blind woman crossing a street in Konoha using a cane. Playing the image in his mind, he mimicked what he remembered seeing her do.

Cautiously, Kakashi thrust the stick out in front of him and took a step forward. He continued to hesitantly advance, moving the stick back and forth in front of him, counting the steps in his head.

Unfortunately, he was not very good at using the makeshift cane for guidance and blundered many times along the way. Once he failed to detect a rock in his path and ended up sprawled in the dirt. A few minutes later he wandered into a bush that was sitting inconspicuously in the middle of the field.

But each time he fell, he doggedly picked himself up again and continued on, secretly glad that there was no one around to watch. Obito would have had a field day had he seen Kakashi, the most powerful ninja in his class, stumbling around a field, waving a stick like an idiot.

His reputation would be ruined forever.

* * *

Ice blue eyes tracked the figure carefully picking its way across the field.

Crouched in the shadow of the trees, Kia watched with a great deal of amusement as the Hatake boy managed to find the meadow's edge and leaned against a gnarled tree to catch his breath.

He was persistent; she had to give him that.

There was still so much he could learn, though. Watching him attempt to make it back across the field and trip three times before he had taken forty steps, Kia decided it was time for her to make her formal arrival.

Jumping down from the branch she had perched on, the jounin quietly crept across the field toward the unsuspecting boy. Once she was a few paces away, he seemed to detect her presence and stiffened.

She froze, expecting him to attack, but frowned when he turned away, shaking his head. She moved forward again and swiftly tackled him from behind.

A gasp containing a mixture of surprise and pain escaped him as he crashed to the earth, forced down by Kia's weight. She straddled him, pushing his shoulders into the dirt and pressing a kunai gently against the back of his neck. He remained motionless, struggling to draw air from his lungs and cough out the dirt that had penetrated his mask. She couldn't see his face, but judging from the way his body was coiled tight as a springboard and trembled slightly, shock was the predominant expression.

"You know," Kia began conversationally, "you shouldn't doubt yourself so much, Hatake Kakashi."

The tension slowly seeped from him as he realized she wasn't going to harm him and anger shoved the shock out of the way. "I wasn't—"

"No," she interrupted, "you did doubt yourself. You thought you sensed me earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted grumpily.

"Yet you didn't trust your instincts."

"No," he growled.

She shook her white hair and clucked her tongue disapprovingly before pulling him to his feet.

"You were very dependent of your eyes." It wasn't a question and he didn't reply.

"Who are you?" he asked instead.

"Kia, Minato's old teammate," Kia supplied casually. "And your official teacher for the month."

His eyebrows went up at this.

"Don't look so surprised," Kia chided.

"What are you going to teach me?" Curiosity sparked in his gaze--the anger seeping away.

"You'll find out." She ignored his frown. "Right now, though, I want you to close your eyes, focus, and tell me everything you hear."

Kakashi's frown deepened. This seemed to be stupid, but he complied to her wishes. "Wind," he began—hesitation in his voice. "Birds chirping. A frog?"

"Stop," Kia ordered harshly.

Kakashi displayed an impressive scowl, visible even through the cover of his mask, and glared in the direction he thought Kia was standing. He wasn't as intimidating as he'd hoped since the glare was aimed at a spot two feet from her actual location. "What? What did I do wrong?"

"You're still trying to see," Kia admonished. Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned his head sharply to the spot her voice emanated from, appalled he'd been looking in the wrong direction. Kia smiled sadly, noting this, and continued her lecture."Somewhere, deep down inside, your mind hasn't accepted the fact that you are blind."

"But I know that I'm blind, I—"

"But you still think that hearing sounds is merely second best to seeing things." She cut him off sharply.

Kakashi quieted, thinking over her words.

"You have to stop thinking that way, Kakashi. Just let go. The world is beautiful without sight and you can learn a great deal from the world around you just by the sounds you hear. Stop trying to _see _instead of _hear_."

He frowned again, puzzled. She picked up the confusion in his murky eyes and sighed.

"And they said you were a genius," she muttered, stepping closer to him.

A spike of pain surged through Kakashi's veins at the words.

* * *

_The chains were cold and damp against his skin. Everything was so dark. His whole body ached but he ignored the pain as he struggled to find a way out of the simple cuffs that attached him to the wall. _

_He was a genius. Why couldn't he figure out how to undo them? _

_"Kakashi?" Obito's voice sounded small and frightened. He knew his teammate was sitting right beside him yet he sounded so far away. "I think they're coming back." _

_Kakashi bit his lip and thought harder, examining the lock in his mind's eye, thinking of every possible way to get them off. He had tried several ways already and none of them had worked. _

_Why couldn't he break free? _

_His analysis of the chains was ended by a hand around his throat. He coughed and his working eye flew open to gaze into the leering face of the Rock nin who had come to interrogate them. _

_"Trying to get free, are we?" the man taunted, rattling the chains, and examining Kakashi's small bit of progress before fixing it. _

_Kakashi glared at him, anger boiling inside. _

_"Can't find a way to undo them?" the ninja continued. _

_When Kakashi didn't reply he sent a fist crashing into the boy's stomach. Kakashi heart ached at the sound of Obito's frightened squeak as he hunched over as far as the chains allowed, fighting the pain and coughing up blood. _

_"And they said you were a genius," the man snorted in disgust, pulling out several senbon._

* * *

Kia stopped when she saw the glazed look in Kakashi's eyes and the slight tremor running through his frame.

"Kakashi?" she asked, placing two firm hands on his shoulders and shaking him gently. "Kakashi, are you alright?"

It was a stupid question, really, for it was clear he wasn't.

He jerked slightly and seemed to be coming out of a dream. When he felt her touch, he flinched away as though she had burned him.

"Kakashi?" Kia questioned again, stepping close to him once more, concern replacing her lecturing tone from earlier. "Was it something I said?"

Kakashi swallowed, sightless eyes clenched shut, revealing ragged scars. He remained still for a long moment before speaking in a soft whisper.

"No. It's nothing. I'm fine." It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than her.

She decided not to push the issue. "Alright, have it your way." She plowed ahead, hoping to take his mind off whatever was hurting him. "There's a special jutsu I can teach you that will use your chakra to amplify your hearing and sense of smell, but I'm not going to let you learn it until you can rely on your hearing _without _chakra."

His eyes darkened in frustration but he didn't argue.

"Now," Kia said, "let go and _listen _to the world around. Focus on _hearing _instead of trying to _see _what you hear. You'll be surprised."

He took a deep breath and focused every fiber in his body on the soft sounds of life all around him.

"Give up your eyes," he heard Kia mutter, "The world is made of sound as well as color."

He followed her advice, . The sounds that reached his ears surprised him. Each was no longer soft and faint but clear as a bell. The world exploded into a cacophony of sound, building in a stunning crescendo that left him breathless. Gasping softly, he dug deeper, struggling to pick individual sounds from the tumult of noise. It felt like searching for a needle in a haystack. Sweat trickled down his face from the effort and his body trembled, strung tight, every nerve focused.

Finally, a few sounds rose above the rest.

"Birds," he whispered. "Leaves rustling in the wind; frogs croaking." A long pause. "The stream, I hear the stream."

"What else?" Kia's smile filled her face. He would make a good student.

He focused harder, straining to listen. "Crickets … and… something else … something faint … I can't make out what it is." The sounds slipped away and Kakashi sighed in faint frustration.

"Good," Kia murmured and stepped forward, gripping his shoulders lightly. "You are learning, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi gave her a small smile and nodded wearily. The exercise had exhausted him far more than he'd thought possible. "Are we done?"

Her laugh was as clear and fresh as the autumn air, echoing around the meadow. "Oh no, Kakashi. We haven't even begun."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he regarded her with barely concealed dismay. Her laughter only grew.

* * *


	7. 6: Ready or Not

**AN: **Okay, a TON of changes in this chapter. I added A LOT of detail. It's still pretty short but eons better than it was before. I hope everything works okay and the emotions and such are portrayed accurately. For some reason, even after all the changes, I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for your generous reviews thus far. I'm really going to try to start replying to all of you. Things have just been busy lately and I've only had the time to reply to a few people. Every reviews means a lot to me, though, so please keep them coming!

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" The Third Hokage stared calmly into the pair of blazing blue orbs across the desk.

"Yes, I am," he replied softly.

The blond-haired jounin shook his shaggy head, jaw clenched. "They're not ready," he hissed, eyes narrowing into dark slits as his hands twisted the loose fabric of his uniform pants in silent anxiety.

"They have to be." Sandaime kept his face neutral, tone controlling, though his heart ached silently at the thought of the three teens back on the battlefield. Were it his choice, he would keep the children of Konoha safe and secure behind the walls, far away from the horrors of war. But this was beyond his reach and his position demanded sacrifice--the sacrifice of ninja for the safety of the village. If only Minato could grow to understand this. The man would easily throw away his own life for the village-even do it with a smile-but he was young and still hadn't realized that sometimes, as a leader, more than your own life was required. It was the most painful aspect of the position of Hokage, the most heart-wrenching dilemma of war.

"You said you'd give me a month!" Minato's hands knotted in the fabric, blue eyes wide with outrage and barely suppressed frustration.

"It has almost been a month," Sandaime argued, lowering his eyes to the desk and focusing on the knotted wood, needing to look anywhere but the jounin's desperate face.

"It's only been _three weeks,_" spat the furious jounin.

"Minato, we _need _them. We cannot afford to keep them away from the war any longer." His voice cracked at the end, a tinge of despair creeping in. Minato paused, studying his Hokage's face intently. What he was searching for, Sarutobi hadn't the slightest clue, but he waited patiently, watching the battle between the conflicting demands of Minato's duty and his heart rage in sky-colored orbs. Finally, after a few agonizing minutes, something inside Minato gave way and a weary sigh escaped his lips. His hands loosened, falling limply to his sides and his body sagged forward in resignation, the fight draining from him, leaving only the weight of heartache. Sarutobi frowned softly--his gentle heart longing to ease some of the burden--but kept silent, knowing words would only complicate things. The silence stretched on, broken only by the steady tick of a clock on the wall behind the Sandaime's desk. Minato looked up suddenly, a strange combination of silent agony and steely determination written across his face and etched deeply in his eyes.

"What kind of mission will this be?" He asked tersely, voice tight and controlled, resembling Sarutobi's earlier tone.

"It is only a B-rank mission." Sandaime rushed to offer the man some form of comfort, but it didn't have the desired effect. Minato's eyes darkened with doubt as his lips pressed together in a tight line, sealing in any arguments he might have. "What is the mission?"

"It is an escort mission," Sandaime replied, leaning forward slightly, palms flat against the desk. "There is a man by the name of Shunai who is from the Hidden Sun Village. As you know, Rock has taken control of nearly all of Grass Country. The only thing stopping them from conquering the entire country is the small village of Hidden Sun. It doesn't have many ninja or weapons but they are determined and so far have held out against Rock." Sarutobi sighed, running a hand across his face tiredly. "Despite their efforts, they are close to falling. They need weapons and supplies desperately. We have agreed to supply Sun with weapons and Shunai has come to bring them back to his village. But he needs an escort and some form of protection. This is where you come in."

Minato nodded, uncertainly still plain on his face. "How will we get through? Surely Iwa will stop any caravans."

Sarutobi tilted his head in agreement. "True. Very true. The caravan is disguised as a simple merchant train, bearing goods of trade. Even during war the economy must continue. Iwa will let you pass if they think you have something of value to them. Shunai has stocked his wagons with real merchandise and is prepared to do business with the Iwa patrols in order to secure safe passage. You will travel with the train in civilian clothes, either as merchants or servants. Whatever position will give you the most invisibility."

Minatoi nodded reluctantly "When do we leave?"

"Sunrise."

Minato didn't respond for a moment and Sarutobi knew he was debating whether or not to throw caution to the wind and speak his mind, he'd seen the look on Minato's face many times over the years. The Hokage leaned back in his chair and waited for the argument that was sure to come. Minato may have accepted his decision and the mission, but he would still protest one final time. It simply wasn't in his nature to back down easily, not when there was some hope of a change in opinion or the reversal of a decision. A smile tugged at the corner of Sandaime's mouth as Minato leaned forward, staring at him intently, and spoke, proving true to form.

"They are not ready for this, Hokage-sama. They need more time. They have been through so much and personally, I don't think they'll perform well enough to successfully complete this mission." A pleading edge cut through his words and Sandaime winced inwardly, fighting off self-loathing and bitterness. For Konoha, this was all for Konoha. Someday, Minato would understand.

"You know what my answer will be," he murmured softly, meeting the jounin's desperate gaze. "You know that this is for Konoha. We cannot allow Grass to fall. There is no one else. And there won't be any time soon. They are ninja and they know the risks. I simply cannot keep them from the battlefield when so much is at stake. If you were in my position, you'd do the same."

Minato knew he couldn't argue with the Hokage's logic. Not when deep down, he knew he would take the same steps were he leader of the village. War demanded so much, lives were only one of the many things consumed by its greed. A soft sigh slipped from him as he slowly rose from the chair, bowing in agreement and defeat. "I understand, Hokage-sama," he muttered to the carpet.

"Good." Sandaime sounded pained but relieved. "You may go, Minato."

And he did, without a backward glance, already dreading breaking the news to his still-healing team.

* * *

"You can't be serious?!"

Minato swallowed, fighting off his heartache as he witnessed shock, disbelief, and sheer _terror_ flicker across his team's faces in rapid progression. The words hurt, but he forced them from his dry throat. "I'm afraid so."

They reeled back as if struck, curling up on themselves in mute defeat. Obito shook slightly, eyes clenched shut beneath his goggles as images from the past played out like a horror movie within his own mind. He didn't want to leave. Konoha was safe, Konoha was home, and stepping beyond its walls meant going back into the war, back to the battlefield and all the pain, blood, and horrors that accompanied it. The Uchiha shuddered at the mere thought. Beside him, Kakahsi handled the news with a bit more composure, the only signs of emotion the tensing of his shoulders and his fingers digging into the rotting bark of the log beneath them, scraping against it with such force they almost bled. Rin quivered like a leaf assaulted by the wind, fear widening her eyes to twice their normal size as her teeth sunk into her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Minato watched in sad silence, bleeding inside. He could see their fear, their dread, and longed to wrap them up in his arms and tell them they would never have to see another battlefield again, feel the pain of torture or watch someone they loved die before their eyes. But those were empty promises and he knew they'd see right through them. So he said nothing and did nothing, waiting for them to collect themselves.

"But, Sensei," Rin was the first to find her voice, "We're not ready for a mission. Kakashi…"

She trailed off and shot her silver haired teammate a worried glance. He flinched beside her, fingers bleeding as he dug them deeper into the wood. Rin noticed and gasped, swiftly prying the hand closest to her from the log and gripping it tightly in her own. He relaxed a little at the comfort, but the uncertainty remained in his eyes.

"Kakashi?" Minato asked quietly, eyes trained on his sightless student, taking in the doubt and the wild fear.

The teen didn't shake, but looked ready to, every ounce of his strength focused on his keeping his body still. His eyes glazed over slightly, looking at something only he could see, and his hand gripped Rin's harder, needing the human contact. In response she slid closer to him, letting him know she was there. He leaned into her, resting his shoulder against hers and taking a deep, shuddering breath, gathering up his courage like a wall around him and finally answering his sensei's probing question. "I don't feel ready." Obito jerked slightly in surprise, eyes sliding to his teammate's face, searching it for some reason behind the sudden revelation. Kakashi so rarely admitted his weaknesses. The jounin soldiered on, determination hardening his voice. "But this for Konoha, right? All the pain, all the sadness, even my own, is so the people of the village can have a better future. I'm a shinobi and it is my duty to give everything I have for my village, even my life. It's a vow I made the day I put on this forehead protecter." He reached up and rapped the metal band for emphasis. "It's what we all promised. And I never back down from my promises. It is not the ninja way."

Minato felt something close to pride swell in his heart, but it diminished under the shadows of sorrow. Kakashi sounded so grown-up, so incredibly _old_. At thirteen, he was more than ready to die for his village in a war that had already taken close to everything from him. Somehow, despite all the trials and the horrible things he'd endured, he was still standing, ready to keep on fighting until his final breath. Obito and Rin straightened at Kakashi's words, a fire igniting slowly in their eyes. The fire he'd been yearning to see and his heart sang softly. There was something left in them, after all. They were strong, so incredibly strong, and that was greatness he saw in their eyes. Right then, Minato knew that one day, his team would be _legends _and now, he would never doubt them again.

"If Kakashi feels we should go, I agree," Rin said, raising her chin as her eyes flashed with bright resolve.

"Yeah!" Obito added, sounding so much like his old self that Minato grinned uncontrollably.

"Good. We leave at dawn tomorrow. Hokage-sama said this man doesn't like shinobi much so we need to make a good impression." He winked at them and they managed to smile in return. "Meet me at the gates at six a.m. sharp. Understood?"

They nodded and he clapped in his hands cheerfully, feeling sincere for the first time in months. "Dismissed."

They dispersed, heading off to prepare for their mission. Minato watched them go, hope coming to life in his heart again. But there was still a dark whisper of doubt, warning of dangers they probably couldn't face. Had he been able to see into the future and get a glimpse of what lay ahead, Minato--belief in his team aside--would have defied even the Hokage to prevent them from going.

But he didn't know and so, they trudged on, oblivious of what was to come.

* * *

Eh. I still think something's missing. **Scratches head and frowns in frustration. **Oh well, I suppose it will have to do for now. I will try my hardest to the next chapter up tomorrow. Ja ne!


	8. 7: Here We Come

**AN: **Alright, here's chapter seven! We've made it pretty far. Almost halfway there. Again, a LOT more detail than previously. Things will start to pick up speed from this point on. Hope you all enjoy. And please review, feedback and constructive criticism are an author's breath and water. They inspire us and keep us writing.

Poetic comparisons aside, read on!

* * *

The sun slowly woke from its slumber, rising sluggishly across a color-streaked sky. Reds, magentas, golds, purples, pinks, and blues wove together in a stunning pattern of glorious beauty, casting an orange light on the earth below. The rooftops of Konoha gleamed in the growing light and amidst the beauty of the sunrise, the pains of war were briefly forgotten. Team 9 assembled beneath the shelter of Konoha's massive front gate, standing on the threshold of the village and wearily rubbing sleep out of their eyes. As per orders, none were dressed in ninja attire, though Obito had stubbornly held onto his goggles and Kakashi his mask. For a few long moments they said nothing, merely stared at anything but each other. Fear and anxiety dominated all of their thoughts and set their hearts racing. The aggressive emotions permeated the silence, settling upon their shoulders like a shroud, so dark and prevalent not even the beauty of the sunrise could distract them.

Finally Obito mustered the courage to break the tense silence. "So," he began, shifting his feet awkwardly, "how do you think we'll do?"

"On the mission?" Rin asked as she adjusted her pack in a distinctly nervous gesture. She asked only to keep the conversation flowing, knowing perfectly well what Obito had meant.

Obito nodded anyway in response to her almost rhetorical question, then glanced at Kakashi and winced. "Yeah," he said, voicing his opinion for his blind teammate.

Rin shook her head, upper teeth digging into her bottom lip. She wanted to reassure him, put on a brave face and a smile and tell him that of course they would be fine. But it would be a lie and she knew he would see through it. He wasn't looking for comfort. He wanted the truth. "I'm not sure," she sighed, letting the admission escape her. "I've never felt this nervous before."

"Me neither," Obito confirmed softly, eyes dark behind his goggles. Rin again fought the urge to offer meaningless words to ease his fears. It hurt her, seeing the shadows in his eyes. Briefly, she wondered what he saw, when he looked at her. The same sadness? The same pain?

Kakashi spoke suddenly, cutting through her bitter contemplation. "Someone's coming."

Rin blinked in surprise, noting Obito's raised eyebrows, and turned to her companion with a puzzled frown. The road was empty in either direction and she sensed no foreign presence. "How do you know?"

Kakashi shot her a long-suffering look, bordering on outright annoyance. "I _can _hear," He informed her in a matter-of-fact tone.

She winced, feeling guilty for doubting him and turned again to look back into the village, squinting against the light. Two dark splotches marred the ethereal glow, looking vaguely human and slowly drifting down the road towards the gates. Rin arched her eyebrows in amazement. Kakashi could hear them from such a great distance? Obito's lips parted in surprise, opening and closing for a moment in a startling accurate imitation of a fish. "He's right," he murmured. Kakashi wished Obito didn't sound so astonished but kept silent.

The shadows grew closer, more defined, and Obito and Rin instantly realized the two approaching figures weren't Minato or Kia. They moved closer together, stances rigid, making sure Kakashi was between them. Their teammate blinked, looking confused at their suddenly protective actions. "Who is it?" he asked, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder and glancing back and forth between them in open puzzlement.

"I don't know yet," Rin replied, frowning. "It's no one we know."

Kakashi frowned as well and cocked his head to the side, trying to listen to the footfalls growing steadily louder. He could make out nothing to identify them and felt disgust curdle in his stomach.

_I should know more than this. It's been three weeks. _

Rin felt Kakashi's grip tighten and looked back at him briefly. His eyes were dark shadows against his pale face, full of a storm of emotions, mostly frustration and self-loathing. Two silver eyebrows slanted down, forming an angry 'V' and his lips pressed tightly together beneath his mask. She knew the expression far too well, having seen it often in the past five months. He wore it only when he felt inadequate. She wanted desperately to wipe it from his face, make him smile again somehow, but the rapidly approaching people demanded her attention. Promisingly herself she would cheer Kakashi up later, Rin focused on them, noting they were now only a few feet away and had stopped, regarding her team with caution.

It was a man and a girl. The man wasn't vertically gifted, standing only at about five feet, three inches, and a protruding belly hinted at rich lifestyle. His was not the figure of someone used to going hungry. Black hair brushed with silver around his temples blended nicely with tan skin, weathered from days spent walking under the harsh light of the sun. In spite of his rough skin, round cheeks and a wide mouth added a childish air to his face, though the image was dispelled by two dark eyes, small and filled with a certain amount of ruthlessness and arrogance that reminded Rin of hawk. The eyes turned to her and Rin felt cold, wary, shivering as they seemed to dig deep into her soul. His eyes reminded her of Kakashi's she realized--endless and observant, missing nothing, seeing everything. But there was something special in Kakashi's eyes, something warm and human that this man's lacked.

The girl was the polar opposite of the man, tall and slim like a sapling tree and looked to be somewhere between thirteen and sixteen. Her hair matched the man's in color but her skin was creamy and smooth, only marred by a few freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Her nose was a little large, her eyes a little small, but she was far from homely, possessing a beauty neither stunning nor forgettable. Average. That her her. Not ugly or goregeous but somewhere safely in between. Her eyes, a startling violet, blazed with excitement and her face was wide and open, full of life and blissful naivety.

The pair stopped in front of the three wary teens and the man's expression darkened even more as he looked them over.

"Don't tell me you three are the ninjas the Hokage promised me," he snorted arrogantly.

Obito's gaze grew flames while Kakashi's froze over like ice. Rin bit her lip, realizing she would have to keep her teammates, especially Obito, in check. Minato had wanted them to make a good impression.

"Yes," she said calmly, withholding her own anger. So _this_ was Shunai. Just _perfect_.

"A bunch of children?" the man asked in mocking disbelief, eyebrows high on his face.

"We're fourteen," Obito hissed, insulted.

"Children," the man spat in response, eyes cold and filled with contempt.

Obito bristled but Kakashi's tight grip on his forearm kept him at bay.

"We've fought in this war for nearly seven years," the silver haired jounin said sternly. "We've been in countless battles and are more than qualified to protect you, sir."

Shunai hardly looked convinced as he glanced from one hardened face to the next, looking over the three with critical scrutiny, absorbing every detail. Rin shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze. He paused when he reached Kakashi, eyes resting on his face, one bushy eyebrow arching at his scarred eyes and murky gaze.

"You're blind?" the question was disbelieving, scathing, and hardly demanded an answer but Kakashi nodded anyway.

"Yes."

Shunai snorted again, conveying more distaste than before, and shook his head. "I was promised ninjas, not blind, worthless babies."

Obito looked ready to explode and Kakashi's dark eyes plummeted to below-freezing temperatures. Rin threw caution to the wind, no longer caring about diplomacy or good impressions. _No one_ spoke to Kakashi that way and got away with it. If the looks could kill, the combined glares of all three ninjas would have been more than enough to put Shunai six feet under. The merchant started right back, eyes gleaming, and hostility hummed heavy in the air. The girl looked back and forth between Shunai and the three teenagers, biting her lip in nervousness and worry.

"Father," she whispered, "I'm sure the Hokage meant it when he said he would give us the best. They must be qualified. The Third is a man of his word."

"Stay out of this, Ami," Shunai warned and the girl instantly fell silent, recoiling from her father's harsh words.

The merchant, oblivious to his daughter's discomfort, turned back to the three angry ninjas. "Now listen here. I don't care how good the Hokage says you are, three fourteen year olds, one of whom is as blind as a bat, cannot possibly—"

"Is there a problem here?" A new voice cut smoothly into the conversation and the tense group turned as one to face the blond jounin, also dressed in casual clothes, standing in the middle of the road, his brilliant blue eyes less lively and more threatening than usual.

The Yellow Flash of Konoha had arrived.

"Who are you?" asked Shunai gruffly, critically eyeing the slim young man before him.

"Namikaze Minato," Minato answered with equal lack of courtesy.

"The Yellow Flash?" the man asked in obvious surprise.

Minato frowned, miffed at the doubt in the merchant's voice. "Yes," he replied shortly. "I see you've met my team." Glancing over at the three, he quietly took in their tense postures and the anger still burning hot in their eyes. Arching an eyebrow, he asked a silent question. Rin forced a smile, answering.

Assured that they would be alright, the Yellow Flash gave her an almost imperceptible nod and turned his attention back to the flustered merchant in front of him, managing a somewhat comforting smile, hoping to fix the chasm cut between his team and their clients. "I assure you, Shunai-san, that my team is highly capable and will be under adult supervision at all times."

Shunai narrowed his eyes in a quiet challenge, frowning darkly. Minato met his gaze unflinchingly, beginning a silent battle that stretched on for a few tense moments.. Finally, Shunai glanced away, sighing and shaking his head. "Fine, I don't like this but I trust the word of your Hokage. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as the fifth member of our group arrives—my old friend and teammate Kia." As soon as the words left his mouth there was a swirl of smoke which parted to reveal Kia, traveling pack and all.

"Good morning!" She chimed cheerfully but frowned when she sensed the tension emanating from the small group.

Minato's not-so-subtle stare told her not to comment so she forced a smile back onto her face and continued speaking. "Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with the Hokage that went overtime." Kia then turned to Shunai and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

Shunai pressed his lips together and shook his head. "No inconvenience whatsoever." His expression said otherwise, but everyone ignored the hypocrisy.

Kia hefted her pack higher on her shoulders, "Shall we head out?" she asked, switching the subject. "We want to get many miles as we can in before dark."

Shunai nodded after a moment of hesitation and gestured for them to follow him. He led them beyond the gates and the ANBU stationed by them. Down the road a mile, around a wide bend, a breath-taking sight awaited them. A caravan began just after the curve in the road and continued on in a seemingly endless train of wagons. The formerly quiet forest filled with various sounds--stamping hooves, jingling harnesses, shouts, and the creak and groan of wood. Men and women rushed everywhere, securing items in place, checking harnesses, tying down canopies on the wagon frames, protecting their cargo from the sun. Some wagons were filled to the brim with an array of items, from food to clothes to jewelry and others housed areas for the merchants, drivers, and servants to sleep. It awed the small group of ninja even more that this elaborate caravan was nothing more than a disguise to transport weapons across enemy borders. Beneath all the objects piled to the roofs of the wagons, in secret compartments hidden in the wagon beds, were weapons and military supplies for the struggling village of Hidden Sun.

"What do you think? Shunai asked—a boastful note in his voice, earlier tension forgotten.

"Very impressive," Minato said, punctuating his words with a low whistle. The rest nodded in silent agreement, mouths agape and eyes nearly the size of dinner plates. Kakashi wore another slightly frustrated look on his face, wrestling with the fact that he couldn't see the caravan. But Minato watched with quite a bit of pride as the frustration visibly turned to determination and Kakashi began to focus on judging what the wagon train was like by what he could hear.

"You can put your packs in one of the wagons," Shunai said, walking forward again, the five ninja trailing in his wake, heads still swiveling to take everything in. His daughter brushed past them, vanishing toward the front of the caravan. "Preferably one of the rear ones. That's where the servants keep their belongings."

Obito's eyes flared again but the hard stares of his team kept the protests locked away behind tightly sealed lips.

Shunai continued on, unaware of Obito's anger, "We'll be starting out in ten minutes so be ready."

"Hai," Minatoi said, speaking for the entire group.

"Good," Shunai said and turned away, walking down the line of wagons toward the front without a backward glance.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Obito spoke. "He treats us no better than servants!" he burst out—bitterness lacing his tone.

"True," Minato said, slinging off his pack and storing it in the second to last wagon in the long train. "But he is our employer and deserves respect. I want you all to set a good example." He paused for a moment, thinking about how to phrase the next sentence without offending his students. He saw no subtle approach so spoke outright, trusting them to take the words in stride."Maybe it _would _be better if you acted like servants on this caravan."

Obito opened his mouth to protest, but Minato held up a hand, silencing him. "We need to blend in, Obito. When we reach enemy territory we can't seem like ninja. I want you all to act like a family. Even if that means you have to argue or be rambunctious like most fourteen-year-olds. Act like siblings but most of all just be _children. _I need you to forget that you are ninja for the time being."

The three teens looked a bit upset but all nodded and mumbled, "Hai."

"Good," Minatoi, stepping aside to give them room to throw their things into the wagon.

A great shouted echoed down the caravan, passing rapidly from one wagon to the next and drivers scrambled into their seats, slapping reigns and urging the cattle forward while others hurried to finalize preparations, fanning out along the train into various positions. Slowly, the wagons rumbled forward, shaking the road like an earthquake and sending dust whirling into the air. Minato drank it all in, excitement warring with doubt inside. _Ready or not ... here we come._

It was starting and beyond this point, there was no return.

* * *


	9. 8: Mending and Breaking

**AN: **I apologize for this less-than-speedy update. I had all the changes made (they were brilliant too) then my computer decided to delete. I screamed in utter frustration, almost sent my computer out a second-story window and haven't been able to look at Shards for the past few days. Finally, today, I forced myself to sit down and rework this chapter, grumbling all the while because I know the first draft was better.

Stupid computer...

Anyway, not quite as many changes in this chapter. Just a bit more detail and emotion. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. And another update for Seasons is on the way. Probably by tomorrow. I just have to dredge up some inspiration and finish writing it.

* * *

Obito was becoming increasingly glad that he had insisted on wearing his goggles, despite his sensei's frustration over his attachment to the things. Soon after they had set out on their journey the dust had kicked up in billowing clouds, coating their faces, hair, and clothes in multiple layers, irritating their eyes and tickling their throats, causing a racking cough that never seemed to cease. After about an hour of hacking and coughing, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin had found cloths to tie over their noses and mouths in a desperate effort the keep the dust at bay. Even with the cloths, Obito imagined that they were quite a sight. Just by looking at Kakashi walking a little ways ahead of him, he could tell. His teammate's silver hair was russet brown and his visible skin several shades darker from the shroud of dust enveloping him.

The three teens had stayed near the back of the long caravan while Minato and Kia had headed toward the front. After a while, they had fanned out—Obito dropping further back, Kakashi walking alongside one of the wagons, one hand on the side to keep him walking in the right direction, and Rin keeping a little behind Kakashi, watching her teammate with wary eyes, afraid that he would stumble and fall.

Obito wiped a dust-covered hand over his dust-covered forehead in an attempt to clear away some of the perspiration but only succeeded in streaking dirt further across his face, rubbing into into his skin. He growled in frustration and looked up at Kakashi again. The young jounin kept blinking to keep the irritating dust out of his sightless eyes and ever now and then his stride would hitch from an unexpected obstacle in the road, but he seemed well enough.

Deciding that he was bored, the Uchiha picked up his pace and caught up with his teammates, falling into step beside Kakashi.

"Hey," Obito said—his voiced raised to carry over the deafening rumble of the many wagons.

Kakashi glanced sideways at him with rapidly blinking eyes but said nothing.

"You should have worn goggles," Obito said, rapping his own even though Kakashi couldn't see him.

"They're stupid," Kakashi muttered, barely audile above the creaking and groaning of the wagons but loud enough for his teammate to hear and scowl in reply.

"At least I'm not trying to constantly keep dust out of my eyes." He didn't know why he was arguing with Kakashi. For some reason it felt good, _familiar_.

Clearly Kakashi thought the same for he kept up the argument. "Well at least I don't look like an idiot," he retorted.

Obito smirked and allowed it to carry into his voice. "I don't know about that. I'm not the one tripping every five seconds and clutching a wagon in a death grip."

The instant the words left Obito's mouth he wanted to snatch them out of the air and shove them back in. Kakashi's eyes clouded a little and the humor left them, making Obito mentally kick himself for being so insensitive. He looked over at Rin and flinched at the pained look on her face.

"Kakashi…" Obito began, set on making amends. To his surprise, Kakashi forced the clouded look off his face and his eyes crinkled slightly in a smile.

"At least I have a good excuse for being clumsy," he said and Obito was stunned.

Something was changing deep within Hatake Kakashi. In the past few months, Obito had found that his usually stoic teammate had begun to loosen up a little, the icy walls around him melting slowly but surely. Shadows of pain and sadness still haunted his murky eyes but Kakashi was starting to joke about his condition. Every once and a while his eyes would curve in a kind of smile that made him seem years younger. Obito didn't know what had caused the change but decided he liked Kakashi better this was. He was more ... _human. _

"And I'm not such an absent-minded baka either." Kakashi's voice, dry with sarcasm, dragged him out of his musing. Obito blinked and discovered that both Kakashi and Rin were staring at him.

"What?" He asked somewhat defensively and Rin managed a smile.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Sorry," Obito mumbled and looked away. "I was just thinking."

"You actually think?" Kakashi asked and Obito glared at him. The silver haired boy seemed to detect the seriousness in his teammate and sobered immediately.

"About what?" he asked.

"You," Obito mumbled, red creeping into his cheeks beneath the protective cloth.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow and said nothing, waiting for Obito to explain.

"You've changed," Obito elaborated. "I mean you seem less …," he paused, searching for the right for the right word, "…cold."

Kakashi didn't say anything but his raised eyebrows told Obito that he was confused. Obito sighed and rubbed the back of his head slowly, giving up. "Never mind," he muttered and turned away.

They walked in silence for a long time, trekking wearily behind the wagons—moving ever northwestward toward Hidden Sun and ultimately enemy territory. Minato came back to check on them once but remained near the front of the train when he was satisfied that his team were taking care of themselves.

Obito was bored again and began counting his steps and the clouds overhead in a vain effort to keep his thoughts from turning to the past like they always did. He was saved from dwelling on painful memories by a sudden occurrence ahead of him.

Kakashi had been doing well for the hours they had been walking but the road had gotten rockier and filled with far more ruts, making Kakashi stumbled more often. Now, exhausted, he finally tripped and toppled face first into the dirt, directly in the path of an oncoming wagon. Rin gasped and ran toward her fallen friend, crashing to her knees beside him and struggling to help him stand, hoping to keep the other wagons from crushing him. Obito merely stared, memory surging into his mind and sending him catapulting into the past.

* * *

_Everything hurt—his legs, his arms, his chest, his ribs, his stomach—there didn't seem to be a piece of him that didn't ache. He was thirsty and hungry and so very tired. He wanted it all to end, wished that a Rock nin would just come in and kill them all. _

_Anything to stop the pain. _

_Next to him, Kakashi sat silently—the only thing indicating that he was alive was his harsh breathing, ragged from damaged lungs and broken ribs. Obito winced, listening to it grate on his ears, sympathy for his teammate overwhelming his fear. Kakashi was in far more pain than him. The enemy had decided that he was the leader and thus had singled him out as the object of most of their torture. _

_Rin had been separated from them some time ago and Obito was filled with worry, hoping that these beasts wouldn't do anything more to hurt her. He hated seeing Rin in pain. The creak of the door swinging open made Obito look up and as light spilled into the dark room he saw Kakashi staring at the door as well, a mixture of hope and fear on his face. _

_Hope it would be Rin, fear it would be more pain. _

_It wasn't Rin. A towering Rock ninja entered with a jeer on his face. He surveyed them for a moment and then walked toward Obito. The young Uchiha tried his hardest not to shake but knew that he was failing, feeling pathetic and weak. The ninja bent over him and reached out a hand toward his face. _

_Obito screwed his eyes shut but felt no pain, only heard the rattle of his chains being released. _

_"You're coming with me," the enemy growled and began to haul Obito to his feet. _

_The boy could hardly stand and felt fear gnawing a hole in his stomach. He knew that to be separated from the group meant more intense torture and if he was brutally honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He glanced at Kakashi and saw the same fear reflected in his teammate's one working eye. It was strange, seeing Kakashi not only terrified, but terrified for **him. **Somehow, it frightened him immensely. Kakashi wasn't weak. Kakashi wasn't human. He shouldn't be afraid, or worried about his comrades. That meant more suffering. And Obito didn't want Kakashi to suffer. _

_The nin turned him around and shoved him toward the door but Obito's legs were weak with days of disuse. He wobbled a little, trying desperately to walk, but in the end toppled forward and hit the floor on his hands and knees._

_"Worthless brat!" snarled the man, slapping Obito hard across the face. _

_The blow made him topple over on his side and he felt warm blood trickle down his cheek. Tears flooded his eyes and he tried to keep them at bay. He would not be weak! The ninja roughly picked up by the back of the shirt, clearly angry. _

_"Now walk, Crybaby!" he hissed and pushed Obito toward the door again. _

_A voice from the back of the room stopped them both. "Wait." Obito and the ninja turned to look at the other occupant of the dim prison. Kakashi's onyx eye glittered with determination in the dim light. _

_"I'm the leader. Take me instead." Obito gaped at his teammate and the man straightened in surprise. _

_"You want to take his place?" he asked gruffly, disbelievingly. _

_"Yes," Kakashi said firmly, every inch a jounin. _

_Obito wanted to protest, override Kakashi's offer. His teammate was in enough pain without adding Obito's on to his own. _

_Don't do it Kakashi, please. I can take care of myself. You shouldn't have to suffer anymore. Please..._

_But neither Kakashi nor the Rock nin heard his silent pleas. "Fine," the man replied and dragged Obito back to the wall. He slammed him up against it and the boy winced as the rough surface connected with his raw back, splinters digging into barely-healed wounds. He watched helplessly as the man dragged Kakashi from the room, a scream building in his throat. He bit it back with all the willpower he possessed. _

_Time slowed to a crawl as Obito remained alone in the dark room, struggling to ignore the feeling of his heart breaking--thoughts moving in endless circles of fear, guilt, and worry. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime but could have only been a few hours, the door creaked open and Kakashi was thrown into the makeshift dungeon. The Rock ninja didn't bother to chain him up and within moments it was obvious why. _

_Kakashi couldn't even stand. _

_Obito felt his vision blur with tears again as he helplessly watched his teammate—strong, upright, dignified Kakashi—crawl slowly across the floor and collapse in front of him, gasping in pain and coughing up blood. He struggled futilely against the chains, desperate to help his teammate, to comfort and take away some of the pain that should have been his to bear. The iron kept him in place, though, and he could only cry like the weakling he was. "__Why?" He croaked, sobs tearing at his words._

___ Kakashi looked up at him, wiping blood off of his bruised lips with an unsteady hand. "__We're a team," he whispered softly, the ghost of a smile haunting his lips and voice. "And a team is supposed to look out for each other. Didn't you say something along the lines of, 'a ninja who doesn't look out for his teammates is worse than trash'?"_

_Another crack appeared in Obito's already wounded heart. Why did Kakahsi have to pick **now **to play the hero? "Yes but…" _

_Kakashi raised a hand to silence him. "Someone has to keep an eye on you, Crybaby," he murmured, the smile solidifying into something **real **and gentle, becoming the tool that broke the dam in Obito's heart. Awed by the pain Kakashi had suffered for him, the magnitude of his sacrifice, Obito didn't bother to hold back his tears. And Kakashi didn't yell at him in annoyance, merely reached out a bloody hand and placed it on Obito's shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort._

* * *

Obito blinked back surprising tears, once again overwhelmed by what Kakashi had done for him that day. Kakashi had given so much and Obito had finally begun to see him as a friend. He had always looked out for him, even when Obito had been too blind to see it.

Now it was his turn to look out for Kakashi.

Limbs unfrozen, lurched forward, running towards his teammate and the approaching wagon. Rin had one arm around Kakashi's waist, struggling to help him upright. He was pushing against the dirt with his palms, but pain was written clearly across his face and his ankle seemed bent at a strange angle, hindering their movements. The wagon was bearing down on them, the driver unable to see the pair in his way. They would never make it in time.

Disregarding any thoughts of his own safety, Obito placed himself firmly in the path of the wagon, held up a hand, and yelled, "STOP!"

The driver yanked back on he rein, practically standing in an effort to stop the oxen pulling it. Seconds later Obito found himself nose to nose with a pair of bewildered cattle and sighed in relief. He spun on his heel, ignoring the shouts from the annoyed driver, and stumbled over to where Rin was finally helping Kakashi stand.

The jounin, looking incredibly embarrassed and very frustrated, swiped at the small trickle of blood that ran from a cut on his forehead, leaning on Rin for support.

"Are you all right?" Obito asked, stopping in front of Kakashi.

"I'm fine," Kakashi hissed, self-disgust contorting his visible features. "I think I twisted my ankle a little but that's all."

A swirl of smoke caught their attention and announced the arrival of their teacher. Minato's eyes were full of concern as he hurried toward his students.

"What's going on back here?" the blond jounin asked, taking in Kakashi's cut forehead, the extremely frustrated driver, and the tense looks on all three of his students faces, with a quick glance. "You're holding up the entire line," he added.

"Sorry, Sensei," they murmured in unison with downcast eyes.

"I tripped," Kakashi elaborated. "I didn't mean to hold up the line. I twisted my ankle a little so…"

He trailed off when Minatoi stepped forward and bent to examine his ankle, blatantly ignoring the angry shouts that were echoing up and down the long caravan. He put a little pressure on the ankle and Kakashi gasped in quiet pain. The Yellow Flash frowned and shook his head. "It looks more than twisted, Kakashi," he said grimly. "I think you might have broken it."

Kakashi looked stricken and bit his lip, upset over holding up everyone and injuring himself. "I can still—"

"No," Mianto said, already guessing what his student would say. Kakashi would keep going until he dropped dead if need be.

Before his student could argue further, Minato took a quick step forward and scooped Kakashi up into his arms, also ignoring the boy's angry protests.

"I can walk," Kakashi ground out, glaring at him in anger over the loss of his pride.

"Nope," Minato countered with a wide grin that his student couldn't see—which was fortunate considering Kakashi's current mood. "You'll hold up the line." Kakashi's face contorted in frustration but he understood the logic behind his sensei's words and relaxed in his arms.

"Come on, Rin," Minato said, nodding at the girl. "Let's see if we can go fix up this leg."

"Sure," Rin said, worry written all over her face. The pair had only taken about ten steps when they were confronted with a red-faced, furious Shunai who marched toward them from the front of the halted train.

"What is going on back here!" he shouted. "You've stopped the entire wagon train!" He waved his arms in angry emphasis. "I don't have time for delay! What do you think you are doing?"

Minatoi remained calm in the face of the other's explosive anger. "One of my students fell and injured his ankle badly. I'm afraid it was necessary to stop the wagons so that he wasn't trampled."

Shunai glanced at the young ninja in Minato's arms and snorted in contempt. "The _blind _one," he spat and both Kakashi and his sensei tensed. "If he is going to be nothing but a _hindrance _to this mission I suggest that you send him back to Konoha _immediately. _I will _not _put up with stupid things like this."

Minato's normally humorous eyes turned to ice and his tone was colder than his students had ever heard. "He has a _name _you know," he hissed at the merchant. "He has a name and it's _Hatake Kakashi. _I would appreciate it if you treated him like a _person. _He may be having a little difficulty at the moment but overall he is an _amazing _ninja and, employer or not, I will _not _allow you to talk to him in such a way."

Shunai's eyes flashed and he glared at the jounin. Minato met his stare, icy fire burning strong in blue orbs, and once more a silent battle of wills was waged violently.

Shunai looked away first.

"Just don't let it happen again," he grumbled in defeat and stalked away toward the front of the caravan again, yelling at the drivers to get their wagons moving as he went.

Once he was gone, Kakashi spoke. "Put me down," he demanded in a tone that told his teammates and sensei that he would not be swayed.

Minato tried anyway."Kakashi—"

"_No_," Kakashi cut him off harshly. "I can walk. I _refuse _to be a hindrance to the mission. Blindness is no excuse. Put me _down, _Sensei."

Minato sighed softly and carefully set his student on his feet. Pain flashed in Kakashi's eyes for a brief moment when his foot touched the ground but that was the only indication he gave to his discomfort.

"Lean on me," Minato instructed quietly and Kakashi obeyed, letting his teacher wrap an around his back for support.

"Come on, Rin," The Yellow Flash said, "let's see if we can get this ankle fixed."

Obito silently watched them slowly limp up the road toward the passenger caravans near the front and felt another piece of his heart crack.

When would this constant cycle of mending and breaking end?

* * *

Thanks for all your great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I'll try to make sure the next update is a little faster. **Sheepish grin.**

* * *


	10. 9: This Distance Between Us

**AN: **First of all, I sincerely apologize for how long it's been since I've updated. I've had some major medical problems this last week and haven't been able to do much of anything, really. But, I'm back on my feet now and writing again!

There are only a lot of changes in the beginning of this chapter. I went in and rewrote it, adding a lot more detail. Besides that, everything else is pretty much the same. I hope it's all right, for both first and second time readers.

As for Seasons, I'm really trying to focus on Shards right now and finishing it. So, I'll get to Seasons again when Shards is done. I'm currently balancing three stories so it gets a little crazy at times!

* * *

The sun sank slowly across the sky on the sixth day of travel, painting the sky vivid hues in a colorful goodbye and bathing the world in pale orange light. The stunning sunset did little to ease the nerves of anyone in the caravan, however. Two days ago, they had left Fire Country behind and ventured over the border into enemy territory. The posture and mannerisms of ever driver, servant, and merchant changed the minute the well-fortified line of safety was out of sight. Tension hung like a shroud through the air, pressing down heavily of everyone's shoulders, sharpened by petty fights, angry words, and numerous shouting matches. Beneath all the tension, anger, and bluster, lay an undercurrent of fear no one could escape. Its cold breath linger of their necks, mimicking eyes watching from the shadows, and it planted doubtful thoughts and horrifying scenarios in heads like poison.

Today had been the worst of all, marking their first encounter with a band of Rock nins patrolling the road. They had stern, watchful eyes and asked far too many questions for comfort. But in the end, Shunai and a few others had won them over with flowery words and grand, showman, gestures. The ninja had bought a few wares and left, even wishing them a safe travel on their way through Grass Country. Minato was snickering for hours after that, thoroughly amused. Obito, Rin, and Kakashi smiled at their sensei's antics and laughed a little too, but only because they desperately needed something to laugh at. The constant tension and conflict among the caravan members wore on them more than they'd ever admit.

The fear skyrocketed after that, manifesting itself in various ways. Shunai yelled more than normal, criticizing everyone and everything. Drivers grumbled under their breath, postures rigid. Servants and guards watched the road with nervous eyes, jumping at every sound. Even the oxen were uneasy, tossing their massive heads back and forth and causing trouble for the already frustrated drivers. Overall, it was a miracle everyone made it through the day intact.

The caravan stopped just after the sun had set, making camp in several large clearings dotting the expansive woods. Everyone hurried about in the waning light, unhitching oxen, setting up tents, rolling out sleeping rolls, assigning guard duty and someone to keep the campfires burning. Winter was approaching fast and warmth was necessary to survive the achingly cold nights. Soon the shadows of the flames danced across the trees and smells wafted through air as dinner was prepared, calming many nerves.

Down by a small stream that cut through the woods not far from the encampment, Rin washed and bandaged Kakashi's ankle.

"You shouldn't be walking on it so much. You could damage it further," Rin scolded as she wrapped a new bandage around the ankle.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said—an edge to his voice that made the young medic wince.

Kakashi seemed to detect this and slowly reached out a hand, searching for Rin. When his fingers brushed her skin she looked up quickly. "I'm sorry," Kakashi murmured--regret gleaming in his sightless eyes. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just I've always been the top of my class, the best of the best, and now…" he trailed of with a sigh and dropped his hand from her face.

Rin understood what he was trying to tell her and bit her lip, feeling a her chest tighten. "None of us think you're weak, you know," she said softly, leaning forward and placing a trembling hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

It seemed so strange to her to be comforting Kakashi. He had never needed her help before. She watched as her teammate's sightless eyes closed, preventing her from looking into them. Instead she stared at the jagged scars that ran over his eyelids and felt more tears flooding her eyes.

"I know," he whispered and managed a weak smile. Rin returned it and squeezed his shoulder.

He said nothing but she knew he wasn't angry so she quietly returned to her task of bandaging. She was helping him stand when sounds drifted through the woods and reached her ears—sounds that didn't belong in the tranquil forest, the loud, harsh sound of someone shouting. Rin felt Kakashi tense beside her even as her own shoulders tightened in uncontrollable anxiety. No doubt someone new had become the object of Shunai's anger. A wordless agreement passed between the two teammates and they started forward together, hurrying as fast as Kakashi's ankle and blindness would allow. As they emerged from the trees, Rin let out a soft gasp at the sight before her. Obito stood face to face with Shunai, dark eyes flashing, vivid without the normal shield of his goggles. Shunai's hands clenched tightly and his face burned bright red, palpable signs of rage.

"Obito…" Rin whispered and Kakashi hissed softly in surprise, sightless eyes darting in the direction of the argument.

"You little brat! How dare you speak back to me! Ninja or not, you are still under my command."

Rin sighed sadly as she realized what had happened. Obito had let his mouth run away with him … again. Her teammate had been chafing for days under Shunai's tyranny and no doubt his growing frustration had sparked this conflict.

"You can't keep treating us this way!" Obito yelled back. "I don't care who you are! Employer or not, you're nothing but an arrogant tyrant."

"How dare you!" Shunai snapped and raised a hand.

Rin gasped and started toward her teammate … only to realize that Kakashi was no longer at her side. The sharp sound of skin against skin echoed through the area, bouncing off the trees and piercing straight into Rin's heart. She stopped her dash, halting so abruptly she nearly lost her balance, wide eyes taking in the scene before her. Kakashi stood protectively in front of the Uchiha, head turned to the side from force of Shunai's blow. Blood trickled down his cheek and a red handprint stood out against his pale skin. The angry merchant lowered his hand in shock while Obito stared as his teammate's back, struggling to process the wild turn of events.

Kakashi looked back at Shunai and a strange thing happened. His normally onyx eyes flashed pure white briefly and Obito gaped as white energy sparked across Kakashi's hands for an instant before disappearing, making the Uchiha wonder if it was just a figment of wild, exhausted brain.

"That's enough," Kakashi said quietly, an undercurrent of anger permeating his voice.

A gasp from their left caught the attention of the small group and Shunai's eyes widened when he saw his daughter standing near their tent, her dark eyes staring at him with … fear.

"Ami…" he began, reaching for her, but she backed away, shaking her head.

"What've you done?" she whispered before turning and fleeing back into the large tent.

Ashamed, the merchant looked back at the young ninja's and grimaced at the red hand print on the silver haired one's skin.

"I'm sorry," he muttered "That was very wrong of me. I've let the stress of the past fews affect me far too much." He stared at the ground--the image of his daughter's fear-filled face mocking him.

Kakashi softened at Shunai's apology and nodded in a sign of forgiveness. "It's all right. Just please give us some respect. We are only trying to protect you."

Shunai nodded, anger gone, "Of course, Hatake-san," he replied and Kakashi arched an eyebrow at the use of the respectful title. It was the first time Shunai had acknowledged his rank as a jounin. "It will not happen again. I will also apologize to your sensei and his friend. They have been dealing with my anger as well."

Kakashi nodded again and bowed his head slightly in a show of respect. For once, Shunai returned the gesture. Then the merchant was gone and the camp resumed its usual bustle, leaving the two teammates alone in peace.

Obito was fuming. Kakashi had intervened once again. _Why is it that he always sees fit to baby me? I'm only two months younger than him! _

"Shunai shouldn't bug you anymore," Kakashi said, turning around to face his frustrated teammate, "but you should learn to keep your mouth shut, Obito." His tone turned scolding at the end and flames danced in Obito's eyes.

To both Rin and Kakashi's surprise, the Uchiha shoved his teammate … _hard_. Kakashi stumbled backwards, barely managing to keep his balance, eyes the size of dinner plates. Rin's hand flew to her mouth, as her body froze from the shock of seeing Obito so violent.

"Stop babying me!" Obito yelled, fists clenched, eyes glaring at his teammate. "I am _not _a child! I might be a lower rank than you but I've lived through the exact same things you have. I do _not _need your help! I don't need you constantly watching out for me as if I'm a rambunctious child and you're my _parent! _We're the same _age_, Kakashi! Let me _alone!" _

Kakashi's scarred eyes remained in perfect circles when Obito finished his angry speech. A faint glimmer of hurt in them but it soon faded into cold acceptance, much to Rin's dismay. She could see the Kakashi that had emerged during their months of recovery—the relaxed, often caring, sometimes funny Kakashi—fade before eyes, once again replaced by the cold, barely human ninja he had been before.

It _hurt_ seeing that and it _hurt _seeing Obito so spiteful. Rin bitterly wished everything would stop _hurting. _She didn't want to feel anymore.

"Very well," Kakashi said icily, breaking the shocked silence. "I will leave you alone."

The jounin turned on his heel and strode away toward his designated tent, ignoring Rin's offer of guidance. He stumbled twice on the short journey but didn't look back once. And a chasm yawned between the two boys, deep and wide. Rin could see it forming with every step Kakashi took. And it _hurt. _

* * *

For the first time in her life, Rin was furious with Uchiha Obito.

"How could you?" she cried, turning on him with clenched fists and fiery eyes. Obito took a surprised step backward, shocked at the force of the normally gentle Rin's anger.

"What?" he blinked in confusion, making Rin's frustration churn into rage.

"Do you have any idea what he just did for you? He was only trying to protect you. Can't you see what he's doing?"

Obito shook his head, even more bewildered than before. Rin clenched her fists tighter, nails digging deep enough into her palm to draw blood. "How can you be so blind? He's trying to make up for all the times he pushed you down, belittled you, lorded over you with his superior rank. This is his way of apologizing to you and you just threw it back in his face! How could you, Obito! I thought you were better than that."

Before Obito could utter a word in his defense, Rin brushed past him and walked briskly toward her tent. He was too stunned to call after her and instead merely stood rooted to the spot, watching her disappear and feeling a chasm grow between them, deep and wide and _painful. _

As the hurt in Kakashi's eyes flashed before his face, Obito realized exactly what he had done.

He had never felt more terrible in his life.

* * *


	11. 10: Love Doesn't Ask Why

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I recently had surgery so I've been in recovery this past week and not nearly lucid enough to produce anything of quality. But at last, here is chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoy it. It is more of an introspective chapter with little action and there is quite a bit of Kakashi/Rin in it. You can interpret as you will--as friends or something more. I leave that decision up to you.

I will try to start updating more regularly again. It will just depend on how I'm feeling. Thank you all for your reviews! I'm always so happy when I get them.

Well, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

_Rin stared into the leering faces of the Rock nins, feeling her entire body quiver. She wished she could melt into the floor, turn invisible, anything to escape those stares that seemed to peer into her very soul and rip apart her heart, exposing every fear, every secret, ripping into her with such intensity she felt as though she would burn away to dust. She was a ninja and a medic nin. She had grown up on the battlefield and at the tender age of thirteen, seen things horrible beyond belief. She prided herself on her inner strength and her ability to remain calm in the face of overwhelming adversity, but beneath the stares of these three men, Rin felt like nothing more than a terrified little girl. _

_One of the enemy ninjas leaned closer and Rin pressed herself against the back of her chair in an effort to evade him, struggling not to shake and cry out from the splinters digging into her aching back. _

_"You don't need to be scared of me, girly," he chuckled, sending a wave of bad breath that reeked of alcohol into Rin's face. "I'm just going to ask you some questions." _

_If Rin had been braver she would have spat in his face or dryly pointed out his hypocrisy like Kakashi had done once. The man had beat her teammate senseless for his actions, but Kakashi hadn't stopped smirking the entire time, drawing satisfaction from insulting his enemy. But she wasn't Kakashi and she wasn't brave, so the words remained locked in her throat and all she could do was sink further into her chair and shake like a leaf in the wind. _

_The man grabbed her chin roughly and Rin winced, forcing back the cry that bubbled to her lips. "Where are your bases?" he snarled. _

_Rin bit her lip and managed to move her mouth despite his iron grip on her chin. "My name is Rin. I am a medic from Hidden Leaf. That is all I'm allowed to reveal," she said quietly, a quiver in her voice. _

_The man growled in anger and grabbed the front of her dirty and torn dress, shaking her violently. Her teeth knocked together painfully and her bruises protested to the violent actions, bringing tears to her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. She would show this man she was still a ninja and she still had her pride. _

_"Come on, girly, tell me what I want to know or I'm going to stop playing nice! Where are your bases?" _

_Rin gritted her teeth, trying to stop the fearful tremors running through her thin frame. She would not be weak! Kakashi and Obito were depending on her and she refused to let them down. When she spoke, her voice was steady and surprisingly calm, an accurate imitation of Kakashi's usual tone. "My name is Rin. I am a medic from Hidden Leaf. That is all I'm allowed to reveal." _

_The man snarled again and smacked her across the face. Rin's chair toppled to the floor and she cried out in surprise, feeling her cheek sting from the blow and watching stars explode across her vision as her head connected painfully with the unforgiving floor. Stunned, she could only lay on her side, panting heavily and cursing the few tears that slipped from her eyes, cutting clean paths across her dirty cheeks. A hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of her dress, yanking her upward forcefully. She cried out again, gasping for breath as the chair was righted and the hand moved to her hair. Clenching it tightly, the Rock nin twisted her head around viscously. She fought back a scream and shivered when she found herself looking into deep, dark eyes burning with hatred and rage..._

* * *

Rin bolted upright, gasping for air, sweat pouring down her face, making her short brown hair stick to it. She looked around wildly, searching the darkness for fire-filled eyes and twisted faces. Instead, there was only cool shadows and the silver glow of the moonlight streaming in through the cracks in her tent. A dream. It was just a dream. It was over and she was safe. She still shook, in spite of her mental reassurances, and her throat still felt constricted, struggling to hold back screams. The shadows felt suffocating, wrapping dark arms around her, cutting off her air, trapping her in their grasp. She needed air. Now. Raking a hand through her hair, the kunoichi got to her knees and crawled out of her tent, as fast as her tired body would allow, leaving the oppressive shadows behind. Once outside, she pulled a coat on to ward off the chilly night air. She took a look around and saw that the entire camp was quiet, sleeping. The fire still burned lowly and a few servants lay burrowed in sleeping rolls around it, keeping watch to prevent it from fully going out. Wanting to think, but unwilling to wake anyone, Rin took off toward the creek, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of her coat—a habit she had unknowingly picked up from Kakashi.

She was about three-quarters of the way to her destination when a strangely familiar voice from somewhere above stopped her in her tracks. "Rin?"

She jumped and looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Up here." The voice was soft and Rin glanced upward, gaping at the sight of Kakashi perched in a tree, one arm wrapped tightly around a branch for support, sightless eyes gazing down at her.

"Oh." she responded. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Kakashi said, looking a little sheepish. Rin was glad to see that the cold Kakashi from earlier that night seemed to be gone.

"How did you get up there?" she asked curiously and Kakashi gave her a cryptic smile.

"Luck and perseverance," he responded dryly.

Rin chuckled and climbed the tree effortlessly, sitting on the branch beside her teammate. "But why climb a tree?" she asked once she was settled.

Kakashi managed to shrug while still keeping a firm grip on the tree. "To see if I could, I guess. I like testing my limits."

She sighed when she noticed the scratches on his face—a sign that he had fallen many times before finally reaching this coveted branch. She didn't address the issue, though. Kakashi was too stubborn for his own good sometimes. Instead she merely basked in his presence, already feeling herself calm down. Kakashi always had that effect on her and she was immensely glad he was awake and she no longer had to face the night alone.

They sat in quiet silence for some time, listening to the sounds of the forest, each consumed by their own thoughts. Finally, Kakashi spoke. "How do you do it, Rin?"

She blinked in surprise, "Do what?"

"Put up with us and our bickering. Care for people so much, even the enemy. How can you have so much compassion?" He sighed and rested his head against the tree.

Rin took her time in answering, using it to gaze at her teammate, marveling at how different he looked. His normally stiff ninja clothes and armor were gone, traded for simple khaki pants, normal sandals, and an ordinary coat and scarf that kept him warm and ward off the dust. His mask was gone, leaving his entire face exposed to the moonlight and without his forehead protector his silver hair tumbled into his eyes. He had brushed it off to one side of his face but it didn't stay for long.

The young kunoichi thought that he looked far more natural like this, more vulnerable, more approachable, more _human_. All those walls of ice and stone had melted and crumbled away, taking with it the jounin, the White Fang's Son, and the battle-hardened ninja, leaving behind just a teenager, just a teammate, just _Kakashi. _Rin felt Kakashi's eyes on her and blushed, realizing she had been staring. Coughing to hide her embarrassment, she hurried to answer his earlier question. "I guess it's because I love both you and Obito so much. You're very different yet you're both special. I can't imagine life without the two of you in it."

"But why?" Kakashi pressed, frustration creeping into his voice.

She shook her head, a quiet laugh that was bitter, sad, and amused escaping her lips. "Is it possible to explain love, Kakashi? I don't know _why_, but love doesn't ask why. It simply does. And I love you and Obito and Sensei all the same. You're my family, Kakashi, and families bicker but overall they get along. We've been through so much and I feel like … like maybe… maybe this is a chance for us … for us to…oh, I don't know…" She sighed and trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Kakashi's hand suddenly landed on her shoulder in a gentle touch. She blink in surprise. Kakashi usually shied away from human touch and rarely initiated it. She twisted her body so she could face him fully and saw real sincerity shining in his murky, onyx eyes. "I'm sorry, Rin. I've never really appreciated you, have I? Obito said something to me before we came to you that really made me realize how much of an idiot of I've been." He hung his head, shame flickering in his gaze.

"What did he say?" Rin asked uncertainly. Kakashi swallowed and removed his hand from her shoulder, clenching it with his other one of his lap in nervousness. All this talking was new for him. But being here, with Rin, felt so _right _and he wanted to tell her everything, bare his tattered soul in hopes that she could somehow stitch it back together. So he forced the foreign words out, hating how awkward and uncertain he sounded but somehow knowing that Rin didn't care. "He told me that ... without you, none of us would be here. That you've fixed us up dozens of times on the battlefield and I've ... never really appreciated it, never really ... thanked you."

"Kakashi—" Rin tried to protest but he shook his head.

"He was right. You're stronger than any of us, Rin. I'm ... sorry for being so full of myself. When I was blinded ... it really hurt. I couldn't believe that I wouldn't be able to _see _anymore. How could ... such a thing be possible?" He bit his lip, hands twisting in the fabric of his pants, nervous under the weight of her gaze. He had never been this revealing and personal with anyone. But as scared as he was, peace settled in his heart too. It felt ... good, telling Rin this.

Rin swallowed, feeling a little uncomfortable at the open honesty in Kakashi's face and voice. He had always kept his emotions, thoughts, and feelings close to his chest. She hadn't ever heard him _really _tell them his feelings about being blind. And now here he was, pouring out his heart to her.

That simple fact overwhelmed the young medic and she felt love burn strong in her heart for her silver-haired teammate. Precious, precious Kakashi. Didn't he know she couldn't live without him? She ached to hold him, pull him into her arms and keep him there until some of the pain washed out of his eyes. But she kept her hands firmly in her lap, letting him speak, knowing how hard this was for him.

He continued haltingly, opening up door after door in his heart, letting her see inside. "But now ... now I realize that I was blind before. More so than now. I never really ... understood you or Obito. I thought that ... I was ... the best thing to ever walk this earth and when t-there was nothing left but darkness and I ... reached ... reached out for help, you and O-Obito took my hand. That blew me away because ... because I had treated you like _dirt_ for so _l-long_ and yet...," he choked and Rin bit her lip, seeing unshed tears in his eyes. He look so lost and the longing grew, nearly overpowering her. She wanted to show him how much he was loved. That she didn't care about the past. He was different now and that was all that mattered.

_Oh Kakashi..._

"I've been blind for so long but now, now I feel ... I feel like I can truly see. Isn't that ... ironic?" A sound came from his mouth--a blend of a laugh and sob and he turned watery eyes to her.

She couldn't hold back. Sliding forward, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He stiffened, gasping softly at the sudden contact. "Rin...?"

"Let it out," she whispered, her own eyes wet. "You'll feel better. Just let it all out."

Slowly, he obeyed, letting tears slip from his eyes in a silent stream, sliding down his cheeks and soaking into his scarf and Rin's dress. He trembled with repressed sobs, shaking in the warmth of her arms. She buried her face in his silver hair, tears falling fast. He felt them, cool against his skin, and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back with trembling hands. She ran her hands down his back too, soothing him gently as all their pain and fears drained from them in the form of crystalline drops of water.

"I've got you," Rin murmured into his hair. "I've got you, Kakashi. It's okay."

A sob finally escaped, wracking his frame, followed by another and another until his shoulders shook violently and his breath came in short hiccuping gasps. Rin buried her face deeper into his locks, feeling his skin warm against hers as she slowly broke down too. She had never seen Kakashi so vulnerable, so _broken_, but she knew he desperately needed this. He hadn't cried once during their capture or their recovery and all that bottled up pain had been choking the life from him every day. Now, it was pouring from him in rivers and for the first time Rin realized how deeply Kakashi had been affected by their ordeal. He was as scared and hurt as her and Obito but she'd never seen it, never bothered to look behind the mask of strength and cold indifference. The realization that she had never really taken the time to comfort her teammate, to see past herself and understand his own hurt, filled her with guilt and sent more tears rushing to the surface.

_I'm so sorry, Kakashi ... _

His sobs were abating, his trembling slowing, and he sniffed her arms, pulling air into his exhausted lungs. "Rin..." he hiccuped, feeling her tears soaking his hair and wanting to comfort her too.

"I'm sorry," she cried into his hair. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" he croaked.

She sobbed softly. "I ... I never thought of how much you must be hurting. I always ... I always thought you couldn't feel. That ... that even though I could see the pain in your eyes ... it didn't run as deep because ... because you were too strong for that. So ... I n-never comforted you like I ... should have. I wasn't there for you. And you ... you've been hurting so _bad..." _

He rubbed her back gently. "So have you."

She shook her head vehemently, trying to tell him it wasn't the same. She'd already leaned on him, Obito, and Minato for comfort while he'd gallantly been trying to stand on his own.

"Rin ... it's okay. You ... helped me just now. I feel better." He coughed into her shoulder and pulled back a little, wishing her could see her face. Instead, he reached out a hand, searching, and found her cheek, sliding his fingers over it gently. It was wet with tears and he wiped some of them away, hearing her gasp softly at the gentle, soothing touch. "I ... I'm not mad at you ... Rin. I guess ... I was afraid that you and Obito wouldn't ... wouldn't want me after the way I treated you."

"Oh, Kakashi," she breathed and pulled him in close again, resting her forehead against his. "_Never _ever think that. You're a part of this team. You're special. We'd be lost without you and I ... I love you. So much. Always. No matter how many mistakes you make."

His eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

She nodded, running her fingers down his arms lovingly, trying to ease his pain. He felt her forehead move against his in a positive gesture and managed a trembling smile. "I ... I love you too, Rin. I may not always show it well. But I do care. You're special to me."

She smiled too and rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her again, marveling at how comfortable he was with the contact. It was warm and human and _right. _Smiling again, he rested his chin on her head, feeling her brown hair tickle his skin. They sat in silence for a minute, feeling exhausted, full, empty, and relieved.

"You know ... it's strange," Rin began after a moment.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"It took getting captured and tortured for us to become a real team. Isn't that kind of pathetic?"

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "No. We survived and we're healing. That's a lot more than most people can say."

Rin laughed softly. "I've waited so long for us to become a team and now it's finally here."

Kakashi frowned. "But Obito..."

"Will come around," Rin cut in firmly. "He doesn't hold grudges for long."

Kakashi sighed softly. "I guess."

The world lapsed into silence again as the two teens remained in the tree, warm in the arms of each other. Each was grateful beyond words for the comforting presence of the other and both knew that out of all their pain and heartache something beautiful had emerged, rising from the ashes like a brilliant phoenix. A bond flowed between them, filled with such strength and life that it left them breathless.

Silently, together, they reveled in the assurance the bond brought and the certainty that no matter what lay ahead, they would never have to face to world alone again.

* * *


	12. 11: The Start of the End of the World

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter. And this one is quite a bit longer and very action packed. I'm on a roll. Though the fact that I am currently confined to bed with pretty much nothing to do might be contributing to the increased productivity rates. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one is up to par, as well. We're over halfway there, now! Booyah!

I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Read on, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Tension hummed thick in the air, draping over the caravan like an ominous cloak, stifling them all with its overwhelming presence. Rin could feel it weighing on her shoulders, running through her veins, sending every nerve into overdrive. She felt as though the whole world was holding its breath, teetering on the edge of a cliff, ready to plunge into a deep dark unknown. It scared her more than she would ever admit and she longed for the comfort of her team; the certainty that if the world did come to pieces all around them, at least they could stand united and face the end together. But she did not have even that small comfort. The gap between her two teammates widened with each passing day until now they found themselves standing on opposite sides of a yawning chasm, unable to find a way to mend it. Kakashi and Obito had barely spoken a word to each other in the past two days, the extent of their interaction being-- "pass the plate," during dinner or terse nods when the sun came up. Beyond that, they studiously ignored each other--shuffling away when the other got too close, making sure that they were never in the same area at the same time and that a space of at least twenty feet always separated them when they were walking on the road.

It tore Rin apart inside, making her heart bleed more with each passing day. They needed to be strong right now, needed to be united as a team. They would never accomplish anything if they couldn't even look at each other. And before this they had been doing so _well. _Rin had thought that they might just make it after all, might just become a team worth being proud of. But now every inch of progress that had been made over the past four months was gone, erased in one single night. It frustrated her to no end and she knew she wasn't the only one. She had caught the glares Minato sent the boys every chance he got and the tight lines of displeasure and annoyance on his face at their stubbornness, but he kept silent, knowing that only they could mend this rift, or it wouldn't be progress at all.

Rin understood this, knew Kakashi and Obito needed to fix this on their own. But time was short and everything was on the line and if they didn't get their act together, history might repeat itself in the most brutal of ways. Rin shuddered as unwanted memories bubbled to the surface. She stubbornly stamped them down, refusing to acknowledge them and the doubt gnawing at her stomach, the fear that this mission would turn out just like the last.

Biting her lip, the girl looked over to where Kakashi was walking a few meters ahead of her, keeping a firm grip on the wagon. She studied him for a moment, watching the way his step faltered every minute or so and wondering how he would do in an actual battle. Would he be able to hold his own? Would she and Obito be able to protect him? What if ... they couldn't? What if he ended up wounded again or...

_No, _Rin forced the thought from her mind hurriedly. Things _would _go right. They _had_ to.

Rin took a deep breath, trying to force this line of thinking into her mind.

But no matter how hard she tried, it kept slipping away, lost beneath a swirl of doubt and uncertainty.

* * *

Obito knew that he should apologize to Kakashi. Rin's words from two nights ago had cut into his heart like a knife and the wound festered more with each passing day as he felt Kakashi slipping further and further out of his reach. Yet no matter how many times he told himself to make amends with his teammate, he couldn't do it. He was an _Uchiha. _An Uchiha didn't apologize to a lowly _Hatake. _He cringed whenever that thought found is way into his head, seeping into him like poison, and tried to shove it aside. He couldn't think that way. It was wrong and Kakashi deserved better than it. Kakashi was his _teammate, _his _friend, _and Obito didn't want to lose him.

Yet no matter how hard he tried to bury his stupid pride and just walk across that cursed twenty feet separating him from his friend to say two simple words that would fix everything, his father's words from the day he had told him about his new team echoed through his mind, keeping him frozen.

_All Hatake are scum. _The words had stuck and hardened like poured concrete.

_All Hatake are scum. _They appeared at random times—when Kakashi beat him at sparring, when Kakashi protected him on a mission, when Kakashi dryly called him a crybaby. With those ominous words would always come a rush of hate directed toward his silver haired teammate that couldn't be repressed, no matter how much it terrified him.

Obito knew that this pride, the pride of his clan, was the main rift between Kakashi and himself. It was the pride that kept him from admitting his mistakes, that brought cold words to his mouth whenever he spoke to Kakashi, that made his anger flare when Kakashi replied with cold words of his own. Yet Obito couldn't rid himself of it. It had been implanted in his mind from the day he was born. The Hyuuga were the oldest clan in Konoha but the Uchiha, the Uchiha were prodigies, the best of the best. The Hatake were a disgraced clan, a fallen clan, and, just like the rest, they paled under the might of the Uchiha. That was what he had learned since he was a child. And even though it made his stomach turn with guilt when he saw the things Kakashi did for him, he couldn't just will it away. And he hated himself for it.

Obito could feel Rin's eyes on him and knew that his other teammate was disappointed in him. It made the knife lodged in his heart dig deeper, straight to his very soul. Two words was all it would take. Two words to get Kakashi back. Two words to fix the gaping chasm he had dug with his stupid pride. Just two _measly_words. But he couldn't say them and he couldn't bend, couldn't muster the strength to span the mere twenty feet that divided them. Because he was an Uchiha and an Uchiha never apologized, an Uchiha never gave in, an Uchiha was weak.

And an Uchiha just couldn't let go.

* * *

Minato knew that there was something wrong between Obito and Kakashi. Shunai had related the whole incident but it was clear the two had had a heated argument after the merchant had left. He could feel the bubbling tension, see the anger in their eyes and the way they were avoiding each other like the plague. He noticed Rin's slumped shoulders and the heart-broken looked her eyes and for the past two days he'd fought the overwhelming urge to pound sense into Kakashi and Obito's heads until it stuck. He glared at them whenever he saw them, let the frustration and disappoint radiate off him in waves, but they just averted their eyes and started studiously ignoring him too. And as much as he wanted to yell at them for their childishness, he knew this was something they had to resolve on their own, otherwise they would never function as a team. He sighed and raked a hand through his blond hair, glancing up toward the front of the train and then off into the sparsely scattered trees, trying to let go of his frustration.

A swirl of smoke announced Kia's arrival and Minato turned in her direction with a tired smile. "Hey," he said idly, lifting his hand in a small gesture of greeting.

"Hey," Kia replied. "Things any better back here than they are up front?"

Minato shrugged, "I doubt it. Everyone's on edge."

Kia sighed and shook her head, a rueful smile gracing her lips. "At least you don't have to face the wrath of the almighty Shunai." Then her face grew serious. "Why have they ignored us so much? We've only run into three patrols and We've been on the road for days."

Minato nodded in grim agreement. "I've been wondering the same thing. Something's wrong. I just can't pinpoint what."

Kia sighed again and changed the subject to something more personal but just as dismal. "How's your team?"

Minato grimaced. "They were doing well but now…" he trailed off and let loose a frustrated sigh, running his hand roughly through his hair, further mussing the blond locks.

"Obito and Kakashi still haven't made up?"

"Yes. They won't speak to each other."

"We don't have time for things like this, Minato," Kia pointed out softly.

"I know!" Minato snapped, eyes flashing. He realized how harsh he sounded instantly and his face softened, morphing from anger to guilt rapidly. "Sorry, I guess all this has been getting to me too."

"I understand," Kia said—for once not replying with a jibe of some kind. It was a tribute to how strained they all were.

"Do you think they'll be able to fight?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Minato shook his blond mane, a troubled look on his face. "I don't know," he murmured. "I really don't know."

And in Kia's eyes he saw reflected the same worry he knew burned in his own.

* * *

Rin was tired of worrying, tired on the ache in deep in her chest, tired of sitting by and simply doing _nothing _while Kakashi and Obito suffered. She was a part of the team, too, so this problem was hers to solve as well. And if her stubborn teammates weren't going to do anything, _she_ was. Deciding to start with Kakashi, Rin picked up her pace and fell in step beside him, laying a gentle hand on his arm to alert him to her presence. He turned and gave her a weary smile from beneath his mask, eyes curving upward gently. She smiled back, though he couldn't see, and spoke, raising her voice so it carried above the din of the multiple wagons.

"Obito still hasn't talked to you?" He shook his head in a negative response. Rin fought back a sigh.

"No. His pride is getting in the way. He's an _Uchiha _after all. Why would an all-powerful Uchiha apologize to someone as lowly as a Hatake?" The sharp bitterness in his voice made Rin wince.

"What about your pride?" She pressed gently but firmly, unwilling to let his pain deter her from her goal.

Kakashi glanced at her with a frown and a slightly betrayed look in his eyes. "My pride isn't the issue here. Obito's the one who owes me an apology, not the other way around."

"One of you has to give," Rin argued. "It's part of being a team, Kakashi. You have to be willing to submit to another for the sake of the team."

"Tell that to Obito, Rin," Kakashi hissed and turned away, shoulders stiff.

That was the last straw. She loved Kakashi deeply but sometimes he had the ability to drive her crazy more than anyone else on her team. Rin's eyes flared with rare anger and she grabbed her teammate's shoulder, wrenching him around to face her. His eyes reflected his surprise but she brushed it off and addressed him angrily. "You _both _have a problem with pride! Obito won't say that he's sorry and you won't try to talk to him about what happened. Kakashi, either you let go and step down a level or every little bit of progress we've made will be torn away."

"Why me?" Kakashi demanded angrily, eyes flashing.

"Because you're the jounin! Set an example!" Rin waved her arms, angrily punctuating her point.

Kakashi glared at her with unseeing eyes, arms crossed, back rigid. Rin mimicked his pose and glared back, knowing he could still feel her stare even if he couldn't see it. Inside her heart pounded and she hoped desperately he would accept her advice and give. Worry pulled at her too and she wondered if she had done the right thing or simply managed to tear yet another gaping hole in their team dyanmic. After a long moment, Kakashi's shoulders slumped in silent defeat and he gave her a faint smile. "You're always right, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me," Rin retorted, feeling all the pent up emotion drain away, making her want to giggle in relief.

"Fine, I'll talk to him if it makes you happy. Not that it'll do any good. After all, Obito…" Kakashi stopped abruptly and raised his head, sightless eyes fixed on the forest as his features molded from amused into a tense mask of concentration. Rin felt alarm rush through her veins, pushing all the humor aside.

"What is it?" She whispered, almost afraid of his answer, but needing to know.

"I hear something," he murmured absently. "There's something out there. I don't think they're friendly."

Rin swallowed and turned her eyes to the scattered forest and rolling hills, looking for any disturbances. She thought she saw a shadow in the distance, flitting through the trees and stepped forward to have a closer look.

Before she had a chance, the world erupted into chaos.

* * *

Minato and Kia had already drawn their weapons and were running toward the front of the wagon train when the first wave of projectiles tore from the trees. They blocked some and dodged others, battling their way forward. So far they could not see their enemies but could sense them hidden in the trees on all sides. They were completely surrounded.

Days of tense waiting had finally come to an end.

Minato dodged several kunai and one large shruiken, watching as it ripped a hole in one of the wagons, sending the driver scrambling for cover and the oxen tossing their heads in distress. He pivoted and blocked several more kunai that whistled from the trees on all sides. Three got past him and thudded into the side of a wagon. Mintao watched with widened eyes as poison eroded the wood and the canvas, seeping deeper by the second. He frowned, eyes darkening as full battle mode kicked in with the realization that these enemies were more deadly than he'd first anticipated. Whirling, his eyes found Kia's and she paused in her attack, katana glinting sharply in the afternoon sun, reflecting the gleam in her pale blue eyes.

"Go find Shunai! I'll try to see where they're positioned!" He called to her.

Before Kia could reply, his hands formed the seals of the jutsu that had made him famous and was gone in a swirl of smoke and leaves. Kia shook her head briefly and tore toward the front of the train, dodging weapons with every step, fervently hoping that Shunai and his daughter were all right.

* * *

Obito slowly picked himself up off the ground, glancing back to where the kunai he had dodged were imbedded in the side of a wagon. Snarling in frustration over not sensing the attack, the ninja drew his own weapons and activated his Sharingan, rapidly scanning the trees for any sign of their enemy. After a few seconds he spotted several chakra blurs amid the field of red and sent a wave of kunai into the trees, following the weapons with the supernatural speed of a Sharingan user.

Within minutes, the other ninja was dead—no match for the powerful Uchiha bloodline limit—and Obito was examining the man's Rock forehead protector curiously. So far, the Rock nins hadn't touched them. Why, now, had they decided to attack? How had they discovered the caravan was smuggling weapons?

An explosion from behind him wrenched his thoughts from the mysterious attack to the caravan. Fire was shooting from one of the wagons, rapidly consuming the canvas and the wood as black smoke billowed toward the sky. Obito let out a few choice words he had picked up on the battlefield and raced back toward the road and the damaged train. Landing in the dust, the Uchiha turned and looked frantically for his teammates, worry gnawing at his stomach. He let out a relieved breath when he saw Rin down a Rock nin and Kakashi send another one flying.

But there were so many, coming from all sides. As fire bloomed from several more wagons along the line and frantic shouts from the drivers, the frenzied sounds of the terrified oxen, the clang of weapons, and the roar of the flames built in an overwhelming tumult of noise and chaos, Obito bit his lip and wondered if they were going to survive this.

* * *

Kakashi's world was a mass of sounds, rising in a crescendo that left his head spinning. He struggled to pick out individual sounds from the rough blend of noises. A wagon overturning, weapons hissing through the air, screams and shouts--he pulled them from the mixture one by one, hurriedly painting a picture of the battle in his mind. He couldn't pick out his teammates from the myriad of sounds, which worried him, but he had little time to dwell on it. Rock nins were everywhere and he was hard pressed to keep up. Three of them forced him back steadily and after a few moments, the jounin felt grass instead of the rough road beneath his feet and fought for balance on the uneven terrain, sensing two more of the enemy rapidly approaching.

He didn't stand a chance against these odds. With a swift seal, the blind ninja created several bunshins and sent them at the enemy along with a mass of kunai and shruiken. It barely made a dent in the ranks, he could tell from the swirls of chakra he sensed and he bit back rising frustration. The bunshins were holding their ground but even with that, there were simply too many. He could feel blood trickling down his arm from where a kunai had come close to impaling him and pain in his leg from a few senbon that were stuck firmly in his skin, making it hard to move.

He wasn't going to hold out against so many on his own. He needed help … _now_.

The silver-haired jounin threw a wave of kunai to force his enemy back, jumping backward as he did, creating space between him and the Rock ninja. Kneeling in the grass, he swiftly took a scroll from a pouch on his hip. The nins were drawing close again, dealing harsh blows to the last of the bunshin. Kakashi hurriedly bit his finger and ran a bloody trail down the length of the scroll then rolled it back up with blinding speed and slammed it into the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" The ground shook beneath him as his dogs burst from the earth, tearing towards the enemy. Pakkun skidded to a halt at his summoner's feet.

"Kakashi, long time no see," the dog remarked casually, but Kakashi shook his head.

"No time, Pakkun. I need you to help me. We have to get out of here. _Now." _Pakkun looked at the jounin's murky eyes, then back to the burning wagons and chaos behind them.

"You're going to run?" He tried to sound casual, but surprise was still evident in the summon's voice.

Kakashi was already heading for the tree line, doing his best to dodge obstacles on the ground. "Yes," he replied over his shoulder in a voice that suggested this was not an idea he liked. "I'm going to dry to draw some of the enemy away from the wagon train into the woods where I can fight them with better cover."

Pakkun didn't argue, hurrying after his summoner. The other dogs could take care of themselves, his main priority was Kakashi.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi swallowed his pride and took to the trees—Pakkun charging ahead of him--running with all his might away from the road, his comrades, and hopefully, drawing his enemies into a trap.

* * *

Rin skipped sideways to avoid the reach of the katana the Rock nin was wielding. The blade sliced through the air inches from her legs and Rin gulped nervously.

_That was way too close._

Deciding to put some distance between her and her attacker, the girl flipped backward, landing several meters away behind an overturned wagon. Dust swirled in the air along with ash and smoke from the fires, making it hard to see and the noise was almost deafening. Crouching behind the cover of the wagon, Rin took a minute to examine her injures. A long but shallow gash on her arm from a katana was rapidly leaking blood and Rin tore her skirt to fashion a bandage. The rest of her wounds were relatively minor—a few cuts on one thigh from senbon needles and a small scrape on her shoulder from a kunai. Nothing she couldn't handle.

The number of enemies was an entirely different story.

There were Rock nins everywhere she looked and the road held no cover except for the burning wagons. Everything was loud and chaotic, making it extremely difficult to focus and the smoke, dust and ash hindered her vision. Not good odds at all.

A dull thudding signaled that more kunai had been launched at her wagon and Rin ducked further down out of sight, assessing her situation. The wagon was falling to bits and susceptible to fire.

_I need a more defensive position. _

Rin cautiously peeked around the edge of the wagon and scanned her surroundings, taking in the mayhem with a glance. Her brown eyes eventually locked on the trees and a grim smile spread across her dirty face. She had grown up fighting in the forest and knew how to hide in the trees. There, she could turn the fight to her advantage and possibly distract a few of the enemy from the caravan.

Making her decision, the kunoichi stood and ran out from behind the wagon. Kunai whistled in her wake but she was too fast for them. With one large leap she was in the trees, bounding through the branches with practiced ease. She could feel the enemy chasing her and narrowed her eyes in concentration, increasing her speed as much as her tired state would allow. Determination blazed in her eyes as she moved.

She wouldn't let them beat her.

Not again.

* * *

Obito's world was a swirl of red. Chakra blurs moved rapidly in and out of his line of vision as he weaved between the wagons, dodging weapons and clashing with Rock nins constantly. Even with the Sharingan he could feel the weariness deep in his bones and knew that soon he would be exhausted.

He had heard his teammate's summoning cry a while back, meaning that Kakashi had sent for his dogs, meaning that the situation was desperate. Kakashi tended to use his ninken only as a last resort. After that he caught a glimpse of silver bounding for the trees and guessed that the jounin was trying to lure his enemy into the woods.

Kakashi never ran from a battle unless the mission demanded it.

Obito twisted away from a large shuriken that was suddenly on a collision course with him, wincing as he felt the rush of air against his body when it passed with only centimeters to spare. He sent a few of his own weapons on a path toward the enemy and slid out of the way of a falling wagon. Dust kicked up around his feet, stinging his eyes and nearly choking him. He coughed, trying to clear his lungs, and wiped a thin layer of ash from his goggles, struggling to see through the heavy shroud of smoke permeating the air. Frustration welled up in him as he evaluated his current situation. His use of the Sharingan was rather limited since he had been captured right after activating it and been in a state of almost complete chakra deprivation for nearly two months. The months after that had been spent in a hospital so the extent of his skill with his bloodline limit had been developed on the training field, which greatly hindered his advantage on the battlefield.

Nevertheless it increased his speed, agility, and reflexes, which helped immensely. Without it, he'd be dead.

The young Uchiha rolled under a wagon to avoid an explosion made by one of the clay bombs that most Rock nins specialized in and came up on the other side panting. He could feel blood trickling down his skin from various wounds but decided he didn't have time to deal with them.

Obito did pause to wipe blood of his face and look for a better position. His scouting was interrupted by several enemy ninja that hurtled over the wagon and landed in front of him, katanas drawn. Knowing that his weapons were no match for swords and seeing the poison glimmering on the blades, Obito whirled and cleared the wagon in one large bound.

He heard the thudding of enemies behind him and instinctively reached back to block several senbon needles with his kunai. Obito didn't stop to look back or judge where he was going. Acting on pure instinct, the boy charged into the trees.

The chase was on.

And only the best would survive.

* * *


	13. 12: Run for Your Life

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken a while to post and that it isn't very long. I hope quality makes up for lack of quantity. Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter. 8 reviews! My new record so far for this story. You guys are absolutely fantastic!

* * *

There was a kunai in his leg, a shruiken in his shoulder, and he could feel warm blood trickling across his skin, soaking through his clothes to stain the dark soil crimson. With a great deal of willpower, he ignored the burning pain from his wounds that was attempting to catch every nerve within him on fire. Instead, he focused every fiber in his tired body into concentrating on remaining completely still and silent, listening to the symphony of the earth. The forest was alive with it--chirping birds, rustling leaves, babbling streams, chattering squirrels, and the lonely sigh of the wind drifting through the towering trees. Using Kia's technique, he amplified the sounds until they echoed through his head like the thunder of a drumbeat, pounding the walls of his skull in a desperate howl for release. It resulted in one of the worst migraines he'd ever experienced, but he hardly cared. He sifted through the torrent of noise, shoving all irrelevant ones aside in search of a particular sound.

Leaves scraped against his cheek, aggravating one of the cuts marring his skin. He hissed softly and batted the offending leaves away, listening to them rustle loudly in protest. He still hadn't heard the sound he needed, the one he was waiting for, and he sighed in faint annoyance, debating whether or not to switch positions or move to a different area all together. Then, he heard it, the drumbeat to his symphony--the resounding footfalls of his pursuer.

Kakashi froze, muscles coiling in preparation for attack. He slowly drew the kunai he was gripping closer to his chest, fingers tightening around the handle until his knuckles turned ghost white. His heart thudded in his ears alongside the enemy's footsteps, an insistent beat that made his head ache as it grew in volume with each passing second. Holding his breath, the jounin carefully rose into a crouch, trying his best not to disturb any leaves or make too much noise.

The Rock nin was now so close that Kakashi could have reached out his hand and brushed the man's leg. He could hear his breathing, the rough scrap of his fabric against the soft leaves, and the odd metal sounds of some kind of weapon. The footfalls stopped right in front of his bush and Kakashi decided to throw caution out the window. He leapt from the bushes, kunai raised, just as the man started to turn quickly. The nin got a kunai through his chest before fully complete his maneuver and he crumbled to the ground with a resounding 'thud' that rattled Kakashi's ear drums. Swallowing, the jounin stepped backward, away from his fallen enemy, and took a shaky breath, relieved that the last of his current pursuers was gone.

Then, pain flood his veins, consuming him gleefully, no longer held back by adrenaline. He gasped, clenching his hands and gritting his teeth as his body harshly reminded him of his wounds. Reaching up, he flinched when his fingers brushed the sharp tips of a shuriken protruding from his shoulder. The kunai in his leg also demanded attention. Steeling himself, the jounin pulled both weapons from his body, biting back a cry as they slid from his skin. He pulled off the scarf that was miraculously still around his neck, cut it in half, and fastened makeshift bandages, tying them tightly to stop the blood flow.

This grim task finished, Kakashi bent down and checked the Rock nin over for weapons. When his fingers brushed a steel blade, he smirked and hefted the katana, gripping it firmly in one hand, glad for the advantage it offered. Kami knew he needed one. Kakashi wished desperately for his armor and ninja attire instead of the simple clothes he wore. They offered no protection and the makeshift kunai holster he had fastened was slipping down his thigh. With a grimace, the young ninja readjusted it and tightened the strap, hoping it would stay in place.

He took another deep breath and realized with a quite a bit of surprise that he was trembling. Could he actually be afraid? He had committed his first assassination when he was seven without even batting an eye. By the time he was ten he had killed more men than the months he had been alive and participated in several major battles. Fear was beneath him, a thing for the weak.

_Then why are you shaking? Are you afraid? Do you still doubtful yourself? You know that was just a lucky break. You caught him by surprise. Never could've taken him otherwise. _A poisonous voice whispered in his head.

Kakashi flinched, scowling beneath his mask. _Shut up. _

_So you do admit you can't handle yourself? That you're useless without Obito and Rin? _

_Shut _**_up!_**

The jounin bit his lip and shook the doubts away, angrily forcing himself to stop trembling. "Pakkun?" he called when he was sure his voice was steady enough to use.

He heard a rustling off to his right and seconds later, something brushed his leg. "Here, Kakashi," Pakkun responded. The dog noticed that his summoner seemed extremely on edge. "Are you all right?" Worry was clear in his normal gruff voice.

"Fine," Kakashi snapped defensively, knowing Pakkun could see right through him. Surprisingly, the summon didn't press the issue, maintaining an almost stony silence. "Let's get out of here," Kakashi continued, ignoring the worry and frustration he could feel radiating from the dog at his feet. "More Rock nins should be catching up soon."

"Right," Pakkun sighed and headed further into the trees. "Follow me."

Silently, Kakashi obeyed, following Pakkun to the northeast where the forest thinned and the road began.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._

* * *

Uchiha Obito crouched against the base of a large tree, his back resting against the rough wood as he fought to steady his rapid heart rate and breathing. He took a few deep breaths and deactivated his Sharingan, shaking from exhaustion. Wiping dirt, grime, and blood from his face, he looked up into the trees with a frown. The whole forest was bathed in gold as the sun prepared for its departure. The Rock ninja had attacked the caravan that morning, not long after the sun rose. Had he really been running for so long?

_Funny, it feels like all of this is happening in a flash. I feel so disoriented. _

Obito sighed and forced himself to his feet, wobbling for a few moments before he finally gained his balance. The Uchiha glanced around the woods with a tired frown. The dense foliage mocked him, full of shadows that could easily harbor enemies. Nothing about the towering trees and rambling brush seemed familiar. He had no idea where he was or how far he had wandered from the caravan. Biting his lip, Obito swallowed down the instant fear that rose up at this revelation and struggled to focus. He had run east away from the caravan and then traveled northeast for an hour or two so he was most likely a dozen or more kilometers from the road.

Not good.

_But it could have been worse. _Obito told himself. As soon as the optimistic thought surfaced in his mind, a crack echoed through the forest, shattering his hopes. The young ninja groaned softly and, turning on his heel, bounded into the trees again, trying to put some more distance between himself and his enemy. Taking a chance he turned and headed southeast, hoping to find his way back to the road and struggling to ignore the weariness pulling at him insistently, begging him to rest.

_How long will this go on?_

* * *

The shadows, once terrifying, now soothed and protected her, keeping her from the harsh world beyond her small refuge. The small clump of boulders was the most defensible position she had found all day. Pushing herself as far back in the shadows as possible, down beneath the lip of a towering rock, Rin peered through the spaces in between the large stones into the open field. There was no sign of her enemy yet but she wasn't about to let her guard down. She had done that once two months ago and there had been disastrous results.

Rin swallowed and stiffened when a Rock nin appeared over the rise, scanning the meadow with scrutinizing eyes. Rin pressed herself against the back of the boulder, as far into the darkness as she could manage, and pulled several senbon she had gleaned off a fallen nin out of the makeshift pouch fastened to her thigh. As a medical ninja, she knew all the places to make an easy kill and with careful precision she raised her arm and hurled the senbon across the field. They whizzed toward their unsuspecting target and Rin clenched her fists in hope.

The needles fell short of their mark.

Rin let out a small gasp of disbelief. She had missed. That hadn't happened in years.

_I'm not strong enough. _The kunoichi thought with a heavy heart. _I was never strong enough. _

Rin blinked and straightened, shaking herself out of her self-pity when she saw the enemy nin turns toward the clump of boulders and draw several kunai. He had pinpointed her position from the needles.

Another stupid mistake.

_And it just might cost me my life. _

Rin didn't bother to stay and fight. Tired and exhausted, she couldn't hope to win. Her chances lay in her speed.

And so the young medic dashed out from her cover and tore off across the field, heading east toward where the road lay with a Rock ninja hot on her trail. The setting sun shone at her back, painting the world a deep golden hue. Soon she would have the cover of darkness. With it, hopefully she could be fast enough to make it back to the caravan before she was caught.

But it was a far-fetched chance, a small hope that dissipated more with each passing hour.

Soon, she knew she would stop believing.

* * *

He didn't remember ever being this tired. Born with natural high stamina and energy, he had always been the one that kept going when others fell. But not tonight. Tonight he felt as though every drop of strength had been drained from his body and his limbs had been turned to stone. His eyelids felt as though they weighed a thousand pounds each and they grew harder and harder to open as the minutes ticked by. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a year. Maybe, he would be able to rid himself of the ache that had settled deep in his bones.

_I must be getting old. _The Yellow Flash smiled slightly at this thought. Old indeed, he was barely twenty-six.

The ninja's face sobered when he looked at the mess that was left of the caravan. The battle was over. Somehow, he and Kia, with the help of the drivers, had managed to repel the Rock nins. But the caravan was practically destroyed, half the wagons burnt and overturned, ripped open by kunai and other weapons. He was tired and filthy—his face covered with ash from the fires mixed with dust from the road, his clothing streaked with ash, dirt, and blood. Minato sighed and wiped some of the grime off his face, turning to look for Kia among the grim faces of the driver, merchants, and servants. Finally, he caught a glimmer of silver hair and hurried forward. Kia greeted him with a tired smile—her face and clothes every bit as filthy as his. Minato managed to lift his lead hand in small wave as she stopped in front of him.

"It's over," she murmured, relief in her voice.

Minato frowned. "Not quite yet. They might send for reinforcements so we have to get the train in order and keep moving as quickly as possible." He smiled, white teeth cutting a line through his grimy face. "But still, this has earned us bragging rights back home."

Kia laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "That's for sure."

Minato rubbed his now sore shoulder and grimaced. "Have you seen my team?" he asked, straightening and adjusting his torn sweater in an unsuccessful attempt to appear more professional.

Kia shook her head. "No, I thought they were near the back."

A panicked look rapidly began to spread across the blond jounin's features. "I just came from the back! There was no sign of them. I thought they might be near the front with you."

Kia shook her head again, this time more urgently. "Where could they have gone?"

Minato frowned, panic building rapidly within him. "They must have led the nins away from the train and …" He whirled to the look at the darkened woods with wide blue eyes. "Oh, no," he breathed, horror fixed on his face.

Kia glanced at the woods too and her sharp features softened slightly in sympathy, understanding and pain dawning in her eyes. "Minato…"

But the Yellow Flash wasn't listening. Consumed by the desperate urge to find and protect his team, Minato was heading rapidly toward the trees. A firm grip on the back of his shirt stopped him.

"Let me go!" He hissed, twisting in Kia's iron grip, frantic to get free. "I have to find them!"

"No," Kia argued, grim determination written all over her beautiful face in spite of the sorrow still burning clear in her eyes. " Minato, think. We can't leave the train! If we do it will fall prey to attack and there will be no one to protect it! Hidden Sun will fall and Grass Country along with it! We _have _to stay with the caravan. If we don't it could cost hundreds of lives! The mission must come first."

"But—"

"No buts," Kia cut him off before he could protest further. "We'll come back for them. They'll be alright."

Minato knew she was lying through her teeth but she was also right. He went slack in her grip and let out a long, resigned sigh, feeling the weight of the world settle in on his shoulders as the pain numbed him, freezing the blood in his veins. The realization of what he was agreeing to, what he was condemning his team to, nearly killed him, but he still managed to force words out of his suddenly parched throat. "You're right. The mission has to come first."

Kia let him go, the sadness leaking from her eyes to consume the rest of her face. "I'm sorry, Minato." He gave her a sharp wave, dismissing her.

"Let's see if we can help them salvage what's left of the supplies." His tone was cold and there was ice in his eyes. The gentle, caring man who would give the world to keep his loved ones safe dissipated before her eyes, leaving behind only a hardened ninja. Turning on his heel, he stalked away, heading toward the front of the caravan in search of Shunai, leaving a heartsick Kia in his wake.

He didn't look back at the woods, even though his heart broke with every step.


	14. 13: The Glory of the Hatake

**Well guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ... (cough) ... a month. (Hides behind desk) I really have no excuse for myself except that I've been completely caught up in the Final Fantasy VII story I'm writing and kind of neglected this one. We're almost done, though. Only about four or five more chapters! **

**This chapter goes out to Reidluver, who took the time to review every single chapter of this story. You rock! Thank you! XD**

**Enjoy the chapter and review if you feel so inclined. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. **

* * *

The chill night wind whispered a mournful song as it drifted through the black trees, brushing its cold fingers across the bark and all the creatures who dwelled in the sleeping forest, including the face of the young girl leaning against a large tree, struggling to regain her breath. The girl watched her breath form small clouds in the air before turning her head up to the small patch of velvet sky visible between the tall arms of the trees. The stars glittered brightly and a full moon bathed the forest in silver. Everything was still and tranquil--not a thing moved and the only sound was the bare branches creaking faintly against the pressure of the wind. To the tired girl, the world seemed oblivious to the conflict raging in its domain.

With a tired sigh, Rin brushed dirty bangs from her forehead, where sweat was slowly beginning to cool into dry particles of salt. Her legs felt like jelly and her arms like lead while her eyelids kept desperately trying to close--all were signs of exhaustion, she knew. She wanted to lie down in the peaceful clearing and just _sleep__. _Sleep, and forget war, pain, death, and the enemies that were still chasing her, unwilling to give up. Why they wanted a pathetic chuunin like her was something she'd never understand. Another long sigh slipped from chapped lips as Rin wearily pushed herself away from the rough bark of the tree and bent to straighten the bandages covering the wound on her leg--if strips of fabric could be considered bandages. At least they were stopping the blood flow. A check of her weapons reminded her she only had one kunai and a few senbon needles left, cutting her chances of survival down to practically nothing.

But she'd die before she let herself get captured again.

A wave of dizziness suddenly assaulted her, forcing her to lean back against the tree once more with her eyes tightly closed as she fought off the spell, knowing it was the result of exhaustion. Her body was telling her she needed to rest, soon, or she would collapse. But there was no time for sleep, or even rest. Kakashi and Obito were still out in the woods somewhere; the road was miles away, and enemies were still pursuing her. If she collapsed now it would be the end.

_I have to ... keep moving. _

Exhaling slowly, the kunoichi opened her eyes and was relieved to find the dizziness gone, though her limbs still felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each. Carefully, she stepped away from the tree again. After a moment spent strengthening her wobbly legs, Rin grabbed her kunai tightly and resumed her journey, stumbling away from the clearing and deeper into the silver woods, hoping she was still heading east and missing the guidance of the sun.

After a few minutes of clumsy walking, Rin staggered into another, larger clearing. Instantly, she stopped and scanned the trees for any signs of foes. Nothing moved and all she could hear was the loud chirping of numerous crickets. The familiar, normal sound soothed her frayed nerves and let her relax slightly. She was safe for the moment and perhaps, she could rest for a few more minutes and continue on her quest to find the road and her teammates. But as soon as she slacked her grip on her kunai, something crashed into her from behind, propelling her forward into the dirt. She coughed, air rushing from her lungs as the unforgiving ground pushed against her chest. Rocks dug into her skin, cutting tiny wounds, and she hissed softly at the new pain. A weight rested on her back and she felt the cool steel of a blade pressing against the back of her neck--not quite hard enough to draw blood but enough of a warning to keep her still. She cursed herself briefly for her stupidity at letting her guard down, even for a moment. Now, an enemy had found her and she was going to die.

Kakashi's words to Obito a lifetime ago echoed through her mind, berating her.

_"One stupid mistake, that's all it takes. One stupid mistake and it's over. We're in a war. You can't afford to let your guard down because if you do, you're dead. Remember that." _

Yet she felt strangely calm, accepting. The world seemed far away and everything was numb, even the sharp pain from her wounds faded to a dull, barely noticable ache. She woundn't cry or scream but accept her death with the calm dignity of a kunoichi. With a determined set to her jaw, Rin closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But the death blow never came--instead a quiet, familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Rin?"

The weight and the cold touch of steel vanished suddenly and Rin felt a pair of hands slowly lifting her to her feet. Moonlight glinted on silver hair and worried onyx eyes that saw nothing and everything gazed down at her face. Behind him, a small brown dog sat at the edge of the clearing, watching them with what seemed to be a tired small on its pug-like face. For a moment, Rin just stared in wonder at the boy before her, hardly daring to believe he was real. Perhaps exhaustion was causing her to hallucinate. She closed her eyes, willing the apparition away, but instead of disappearing she felt it place a cold hand on her cheek. The touch of his fingers jarred her into awareness and her eyes flew open to discover him blinking slowly at her in confusion and worry--there and as a real as the woods around her.

"Rin?" He asked softly--a puzzled note in his voice.

She opened her mouth to answer, but overpowering relief kept her silent. Instead, she slumped against Kakashi's with a quiet sob, ignoring the dirt and the blood that sullied her skin--only caring that he was here and everything was going to be all right now. He always got them through, no matter the odds stacked against them. Kakashi took a small step backward, eyes widening in surprise, but he dropped the katana he had been holding, wrapped his arms around her back, and pressed his cheek into her hair, comforting her in silence.

"I was so worried," she murmured brokenly, voice muffled by his shirt and she clenched fistfuls of it, keeping him close to her so she could drink in the strength he provided. "I was so afraid that you and Obito had been killed and I was the only one left. Oh, Kakashi, I was so afraid."

"It's okay, Rin," he soothed, patting her back, "I'm right here." She felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks, soaking into his vest, and in response to his comforting words she merely clung to him like a lifeline. He let her cry for a few more moments before pushing her away gently, grimy hands resting on her trembling shoulders. "We're going to get out of this," he told her firmly, sightless eyes steely with determination. "But I need you to be strong, Rin. We _can _do this. Sensei's probably worried sick back at the road and everything's going to be fine, but for right now we have to be soldiers."

Rin nodded, wiping the last of her tears away and straightening, feeling her strength and resolve returning, bolstered by her teammate and leader. "Okay," she said—her voice steady. Kakashi's courage had always been able to bring out the best in her, the quiet strength that was hidden beneath her compassionate, shy demeanor.

Kakashi nodded and the mask stretched in a brief smile as he bent to pick up the katana, wiping the dirt off on his already grimy pant leg. "Have you seen Obito?"

Rin frowned. "No, there's been so sign of him anywhere. I hope nothing's happened to him."

As if in a play, right on cue, a blue and black form came tumbling from the trees seconds after Rin had finished her sentence. Kakashi and Rin whipped around, watching with wide eyes as Obito pulled himself to his feet and wiped grit from his goggles, a tense look sharpening his features and a kunai gripped tightly in one hand.

He didn't bother with a greeting but spoke to them as though they had never been separated. "A bunch of Rock nins are right behind me. I keep trying to lose them but they won't give up!"

A soft crackle from the woods echoed his words, proving them true, and the three ninja swiftly formed a circle, backs to each other as their eyes roved the trees, waiting for the attack they knew was coming. Exhaustion and weariness fled as adrenaline once again pulsed through their veins, making them forget everything but the impending fight and surviving. They continued to wait with baited breath but after a few tense seconds, nothing emerged from the trees and everything remained quiet. However, Kakashi still sensed enemy charka and quickly grasped the truth of the situation.

"They're invisible," he hissed. "Obito."

Obito's eyes swirled red as he activated his bloodline limit and his voice strained and cracked as he spoke. "I can make out at least seven. Three to the left, four to the right, on the edge of the clearing."

Rin swallowed and her fingers tightened around her kunai. Not good odds at all. Kakashi took it in stride—his calm mask never wavering. "Fine. You're the only one who can see them, Obito, but I think I can sense them. Rin, just follow our lead. Spread out and attack as quickly as possible." His voice was barely above a whisper but Rin and Obito understood.

"Go!" Kakashi yelled and Team Yellow Flash tore towards the enemy, weapons raised and eyes filled with the fire of battle and the glow of the pale moon.

They were sick of running.

One way or another, it was going to end here.

* * *

Kia could see that every step they took toward Sun cracked another piece of her teammate's heart. It was clear in the way he cast quick glances toward the woods, the rigidness in his posture, the lines under his eyes. Minato's weakness had always been his love for his teammates. He had never been able to let go, not even when Nari had died back when they were young and innocent and had the world at their feet. But now he was forcing himself to give up his team because the mission meant so much more. Kia knew he would never understand why, but he always accepted that in war, sacrifices had to be made.

Even when they shredded souls.

It hurt Kia to see him like this, but Minato was strong. Where others fell, the Yellow Flash kept going. That was truly his strength. It wasn't all the fancy jutsus that awed both friend and foe, the genius for battle, or the bright smile and optimistic outlook, it was his determination and his love for his village above all else. It was that he didn't need someone to pick him up when he fell.

Yet, Minato was still human—despite what people said—and he had a human heart, a fragile heart, that Kia could see it breaking before her eyes. The sight killed her inside, nearly drowned her in guilt, so in an attempt to alleviate her pain and his she walked beside him and gave him what comfort she could through quiet gestures and empty, reassuring words.

His sad eyes told her she was failing but the tired, grateful smile he managed to dredge from somewhere within him told her it didn't matter. Eventually, her words died out and the quiet gestures faded, leaving them in eerily, cold silence. Neither was strong enough to break it, but they shifted closer to each other, drawing comfort simply from the other's presence. And they walked on, toward Sun and their goal, leaving three teens alone in the woods to face the enemy.

Because in war, sacrifices had to be made.

* * *

­­­

Rough grass brushed against his legs, extending all the way up to his knees, as it bent and swayed to the tune of the wind. He could feel cold air against his skin, seeping in through his clothes and mask while invisible fingers brushed through his hair, sending it in a hundred different directions. The trees no longer sheltered them and on all sides there was nothing but rolling hills covered in rippling green. Kakashi didn't know how much time had passed since their original clash with the enemy--though it felt like hours--or how much ground they had covered--though it felt like dozens of miles. He did know, however, that they were losing. Exhausted and unfocused, for every step they gained, two were lost. It wouldn't be long before they were dead or in enemy hands again if things kept going the way they were.

Not much could be done to improve their situation. They were bone tired, outnumbered, and in possession of a limited supply of weapons. On top of all that, the enemy was fully fitted for battle, while all they had for protection were feeble civilian clothes unable to prevent or repel any attacks. In short, they were doomed to fail no matter how hard they fought. However, there was one chance, one trump card that would probably secure their victory if it was used properly. But Kakashi's ace card was also his secret and his burden. There was much more to the Hatake than many knew, far more. The clan held more power than much of Konoha remembered and that power slept deep within him, waiting for him to simply bring it back to life. However, with that power came secrets old and dark, which he knew were better left buried. There was a reason his clan locked their bloodline away and that reason was good one and meant he should simply leave well enough alone. But if he simply did nothing, his teammates would die. It was a lose-lose situation and he couldn't decide which course of action to take. So, as he fought a Rock nin in the middle of the sweeping field he inwardly warred with himself.

_Use it! It will save Obito and Rin. You don't want them to die, do you? _

_It is forbidden. It brought disgrace to your clan. Do you really want to bring that into the open? _

_Will you throw away Rin and Obito's lives simply because you're afraid the technique will backfire?_

_Do you really want to bet with their lives?_

Kakashi bit his lip, fighting down the many voices raging in his head, each offering a different opinion. Inside, he knew what to do, what the answer was. Rin and Obito were worth everything and if there was even the slightest chance he could save them, he would take it, no matter what it cost him.

With a sweeping kick, the silver haired jounin forced the enemy back a step before leaping backwards in order to put some more distance between them. He took a deep breath and formed the seal that was once the mark of his clan--the small seal that held impressive ramifications.

_Here goes nothing. _

Yet he knew that thought was wrong, he was about to sacrifice everything. He almost laughed at the irony but held it back, knowing his own desperation was creating these odd urges within him. Instead, he let himself get lost in the intoxicating feeling of power rushing through his veins, filling him, restoring him, _completing _him. Finally, after years, he felt whole again. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as the white chakra set him on fire.

White chakra. The mark of the Hatake, revealed at last.

Obito couldn't believe what he was seeing. His silver haired teammate's normally black eyes glowed white like snow, brighter than the stars glittering above, and white chakra crackled on his hands and spread up his arms, seeping from somewhere deep within him and lighting up the night with its intensity. For as long as he lived, the Uchiha would never forget the next few moments. Kakashi raised the katana he had been wielding and the chakra spread up the blade, engulfing it in white light. The remaining Rock nins took several surprised steps backward, uncertain and unnerved by the young ninja's glowing eyes and the scintillating blade.

"It's over," Kakashi said quietly, yet the words held more power than volume could ever give them.

Then, the jounin threw the blade. Obito's red eyes widened as the blade moved rapidly toward one of the enemy ninja, a pinwheel of white energy. The ninja dodged to the side, excepting the blade to whistle past him.

It didn't.

Obito's jaw dropped as the katana tracked the ninja's every move with impressive speed, leaving no escape for the shocked man and ending everything in seconds. The other nins scrambled in all directions, driven by panic at the strange, powerful technique. In the midst of the chaos, Kakashi stood still and silent, one arm extended out to side, glowing eyes focused on the next ninja, who was darting toward the distant trees, trying to reach some cover. The blade whizzed toward him and the enemy veered left sharply, trying to get away. The blade pivoted as Kakashi moved his hand left and then up. In response the pinwheel rose up several feet, hovering above the stunned ninja. Kakashi brought his hand down swiftly and the blade fell, ending the man's life instantly. Realization dawned on Obito and the potency of it was enough to make his mind go numb.

Kakashi was controlling the chakra on the blade.

"How…?" Obito whispered in amazement.

Pakkun answered from where he sat close to Obito's feet. "Simple, it's his bloodline limit."

"Bloodline limit?" Rin repeated, staring with wide eyes as Kakashi moved his arm right and a third ninja was cut down by the katana "The Hatake don't have a bloodline limit."

Pakkun cocked his head to the side--a dog's equivalent of a smile spreading across his face."Are you sure?"

Obito looked at the dog in shock. "You mean white chakra is the Hatakes' bloodline limit?"

"Yes," Pakkun replied with a brief nod.

"But how come Kakashi has never used it before?"

"Because years ago, near the time of the Second Hokage, a group of Hatake went rogue and killed many of their fellow ninja using their bloodline limit. The remaining Hatake, disgraced, hid their remarkable ability and vowed never to reveal it again."

Obito swallowed and looked back to where Kakashi stood. The last enemy had just been dispatched and the blade flew back into Kakashi's outstretched hand. The white energy slowly faded from the weapon and Kakashi's eyes until his orbs were black and murky again and the jounin's shoulders sagged forward in a quiet display of exhaustion. For a moment, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, composing himself, before turning to them, a tired but slightly exhilarated look on his face. Then he seemed to sense their shock and guilt spread into his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled.

His two teammates weren't sure why he was apologizing but didn't have the chance to ask for Kakashi suddenly crashed to his knees in the tall grass, too exhausted to stand. Rin ran toward him and bent to help him up, but Obito approached at a more cautious pace, still dubious about what he had just witnessed.

It felt like some sort of strange dream. He kept wondering when he would wake up.

The Uchiha didn't have time to contemplate reality for long. Kakashi looked up, a dismayed look on his pale face. Obito froze in his steps, feeling nervous. "What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"There's more of them," Kakashi whispered. "Approaching fast."

Obito and Rin wheeled around to stare at the trees with horror. "There can't be more!" Rin cried. "We can't fight anymore."

Obito's eyes blazed with determination. "There's only six. We can do this."

Kakashi looked doubtful but he slowly pushed himself to his feet, swaying dangerously for an agonizing second. "All right. Then let's attack now while we still have the element of surprise. We're all going to have to fight hard if we want to live."

"But what about your bloodline limit?" Obito argued. "Couldn't you use that?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I can fight using white chakra, yes. But I can't do anything that big again. My chakra reserves are too depleted."

Obito swallowed his disappointment. "Fine then," he said, lips drawn together in a thin line that portrayed his anxiety. "Let's get this over with."

Kakashi picked up the katana again, Rin drew the last of her weapons, and once again they moved as one toward the enemy.

* * *

They had been ordered to provide reinforcement for the teams attacking the caravan headed for Sun. They could not afford to let Sun get weapons for it would mean long delays in the war, costly delays, so many ninja were sent to destroy the caravan and the commanders were determined to supply them with whatever back up they needed. The plan had been a good one: take the wagon train by surprise and burn it. Simple.

There was just one thing that Rock hadn't anticipated—The Yellow Flash.

So, this small squad's peaceful night had rapidly turned to one of utter chaos. They were moving as swiftly as possible toward the battle raging on the main road and wondering how the night could get any worse.

They shouldn't have asked.

As soon as they emerged from the trees and began to head out across a wide meadow, three figures lunged at them from the shadows. The Rock nins barely had time to draw their weapons before the enemy was upon them. At first they were surprised and a little fearful of who these three might be but then the moonlight exposed chased the shadows away and the ninja saw clearly who they were fighting—three tired, ragged, teens who looked to be on their last legs. They almost laughed at the fact that these fools were attacking them.

Then again, Leaf ninja were known to do stupid things.

So they fought back, thinking it would a quick and easy fight.

There was one thing the Rock nins didn't anticipate, though—the Leaf nin's fiery determination.

The three nins not only held their ground, they pushed the Rock ninja _back, _fighting with an insanity unlike anything the squad had ever seen. They were everywhere at once, blurs of light and shadow. The first of the squad fell in the span of ten minutes.

This night had gone from terrible to disastrous in an instant.

* * *

It was a miracle that he could stand, let alone fight. Kakashi didn't know where this strength came from, but he took and used it, pushing himself to the limit. They had lost once, and he was determined that they wouldn't lose again.

After forty-five minutes the squad of six was down to three and each member of Team Yellow Flash engaged in their own separate battles, scattered throughout the field. Rin and the ninja she was fighting had run out of weapons and were using taijutsu. Obito moved with the speed of the Sharingan yet he was growing slower as exhaustion began to overcome him. Kakashi had managed to hold onto the katana, though he was mainly dodging the man's attacks, slowly wearing him down and waiting impatiently for a hole in the enemy's defenses. At last it came when the nin swung his arm a little too wide, leaving him open for a counterattack, which Kakashi instantly took advantage of, using a brief burst of white chakra to speed up the attack and finish the battle.

The jounin felt a surge of relief run through him but it was swiftly overshadowed by intense weariness. He swayed a little on his feet and fought the dizziness resulting from his exhaustion. Once he was steady again he moved to help Obito but froze, eyes widening in horror as he felt another presence in the field. Another ninja had manuevered behind Obito and Kakashi could feel him moving swiftly toward his teammate, who remained oblivious to the danger and remained with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his strength after the last taxing battle. In Obito's tired and wounded state he couldn't sense the attack, no matter how close it was.

Kakashi didn't pause to think. Instinctively his hands formed a seal that he had learned during the second week in the Academy--a simple seal that had saved his life more than once.

Now it just might end it.

Seconds later, he felt the slight blur of disorientation followed by white hot pain that exploded in his stomach and spread up his chest and arms like wildfire, making his eyes water. The oxygen left his lungs in a gasping exhalation that ended in a sob of pain as the blade dung deeper into his stomach, tearing him apart yet holding him in place. A desperate scream rent the air but Kakashi couldn't pinpoint its source or even tell if it had come from his own lips. He supposed it didn't matter, everything was over anyway.

_I'm sorry ... Rin ... Obito ... I wish ... I could stay._

* * *


	15. 14: Bitter Sacrifice

**(Cowers behind her desk) Sorry, guys! I know I left you all with an evil, evil cliffhanger and I haven't updated in over a month, and this chapter will only torture you more, so I don't blame you all for wanting to lynch me. All I can I say is that there was surgery, then my computer broke, and I've also been distracted/obsessed, with the FF7 story I'm writing. Sorry. 3**

**Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. 16 of you. Amazing. You guys make me feel so happy. :D I'll go through and answer individual reviews soon, don't worry. Things have just been so hectic I haven't had the time. **

**I revised this chapter a ton, for those of you who are reading through a second time, and I'm pretty happy with the result. I'm sorry for the one bold section during the flashback. The stupid document manager on FF keeps putting it in bold and I can't fix it. (heads desk) Anyway, prepare for a roller coaster ride.**

**Oh, and I apologize in advance for the evil cliffhanger at the end. I just couldn't resist. (Hides behind desk again) **

**Please review, if you feel so inclined. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :D **

**Now, brace yourself ... and enjoy. **

* * *

This had to be a dream—a twisted nightmare from which he would wake any moment. Yet, had a dream ever been so horribly vivid? Everything stood out in bright, stark colors that made his eyes hurt. The crimson of Kakashi's blood, the silver glint of the katana as the moonlight danced across its surface, the deep, rich green of the grass, the endless black of the night sky, the bright glitter of a million stars, the brown of Rin's wide, stunned eyes, the shine of her tears in the pale light--he could see it all so clearly through the lens of the Sharingan, but his eyes kept wandering back to the red that was _everywhere--_on the blade, on Kakashi, on the enemy nin, on the grass, _everywhere. _ It stained everything, painting a picture of horror that ignited a fire of agony in Obito's soul.

The only thing that didn't look so heart-breakingly _real _was Kakashi himself. The silver-haired jounin slumped against the blade like a doll or just some limp _thing _that couldn't possibly be human. It was just a mess of flesh, bones, and blood that _couldn't _be Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes didn't look like glass, Kakashi's skin wasn't so ghostly pale, Kakashi arms didn't dangle loose like a boneless doll's. Kakashi was tall and strong and proud. This _wasn't _Kakashi.

It _wasn't ... _it _wasn't ... _it _couldn't _be.

Kakashi would _never _die for a weakling like him.

_**No...**_

He wanted it all to stop. Why wouldn't it just _stop? _Why couldn't he wake up? He had to wake up. Kakahsi and Rin were counting on him.

But the nightmare just kept playing--horrible and vivid and _real. _

The Rock nin blinked slowly, a little surprised that he had run through the silver-haired boy instead of the Uchiha, but then just gave a little shrug of his shoulders, deciding that one Leaf brat was pretty much the same as the next, and yanked the blade out. It made a wet sound as it slid through skin and muscle and Obito could only stare helplessly through a wall of tears as Kakashi swayed for a second then crumpled to ground in a heap--the red-green grass crackling as it gave way beneath his weight. For a minute Obito stood still with his breath sealed painfully tight in his lungs, waiting for Kakashi to move, get up, _anything. _

This _had _to be genjutsu. That _thing _on the ground covered in blood wasn't Kakashi and any minute his teammate would dispel the illusion and snap at him for being an idiot. Why wasn't Rin moving? She was smart, couldn't she tell that this was some kind of trick? Why was she just standing there crying? Why was _he _just standing here crying? They had to do something, _anything. _

But when he tried to dispel the horrific illusion, nothing happened. When he squeezed his eyes shut so tightly it was painful and then opened them again, Kakashi was still a bloody heap in the red-green grass and the Rock nin was smirking at him.

_**No...** _It was a cry of desperate denial--a realease of the last shred of hope that this all just a dream.

It wasn't. It was _real._

And Kakashi was _dead._

Because of _him. _

_**Why? Kakashi! WHY?! **_

The nin wiped his blade clean on his pants and Obito stared in horrified fascination at the red that smeared all over the dark fabric and the silver blade, his heart unwilling to accept that it was _Kakashi's _blood.

"You … you killed him." His voice was hoarse and raspy and didn't sound anything like him. It hurt to talk. It hurt to even _breathe. _

_Why, Kakashi? _

The man shrugged his shoulders again in silent nonchalance and stepped over Kakashi's body as though it was nothing more than a pile of trash. His dark, indifferent eyes pierced Obito all the way to his soul, setting his veins on fire with white hot anger. "He killed himself. For all the good it did him." The man scoffed. Obito's world turned red as the blood roared his ears. The pain was gone and in its place there was anger and _hate--_terrifyingly dark and _powerful. "_The fool. You're next, Leaf brat."

"Don't you _dare _talk about Kakashi like that!" Obito roared and his voice carried a strength that surprised him--so different from the weak whisper only a few moments before. "_You're _the one who's next!"

The man arched an eyebrow at him mockingly, but Obito didn't care. He knew how to defeat him. He knew how to win, even though it might kill him.

Kakashi had shown him how.

* * *

_He could feel two hands roughly shaking him and a voice distantly calling his name. Obito cracked open a sleepy eye to find Kakashi's face looming over him--sightless eyes two black holes in the weak moonlight. The seriousness in them and how __**vast**_ _they looked, filling his vision, scared him a little, but he refused to let it show. Kakashi wasn't going to get the best of him. __**Ever**_.

_"What do you want?" He spat the words, just to be certain Kakashi would hear the anger his voice. Hopefully, it would make him go away. _

_"Get up," Kakashi said quietly. Obito scowled. Well, so much for that. _

"_It isn't time for my watch yet." He protested, wishing Kakashi wasn't blind so the silver-haired jounin could see the death glare that was currently being aimed at him. _

_Kakashi remained unfazed by the Uchiha's anger. __"I know. I want to show you something. Now get __**up**_." His voice left no room for argument and Obito suppressed the sudden, overwhelming urge to punch the blank look out of his eyes. 

_He wanted to yell at the jounin and tell him to leave him alone, but his curiosity sparked and refused fade, demanding he get up and see what Kakashi wanted. What in the world could the jounin need to show him that was so urgent? Were there enemies? Had Sensei done something stupid? Was Rin hurt? Did Kakashi want to get him alone in the woods and kill him? He knew the last one was highly unlikely, but still. Untangling himself from his sleeping roll, Obito stood and attached his shruiken holster to his thigh, silently thanking Minato-sensei for allowing them to carry weapons during the night. _

_Kakashi stood at the edge of the woods, watching him with slightly impatient eyes. _

_"I'm coming," Obito muttered, hurrying to the jounin's side. "Keep your shirt on." _

_Kakashi led him into the dark woods, walking slowly with a hand always planted against the bark of a tree to keep himself from tripping and falling. Obito knew better than to offer his help and followed in silence, still slightly disoriented and beginning to wonder if this was all just some crazy dream his brain had cooked up. After what seemed like an eternity of silent walking, Kakashi stopped in an area where the trees thinned, allowing the moonlight to dance on the forest floor. _

_"What did you bring me here for?" The words held a mixture of apprehension and anger. There was nothing here--no enemies, no injured comrades, not even something pretty worth looking at. Just trees and dead leaves and silver moonlight. Maybe Kakashi __**did**_ _want to kill him after all. Well, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. His hand flitted toward the holster on his thigh, stopping when he could feel cool metal beneath his fingertips. _

_Kakashi didn't attack him, though, just folded his arms across his chest and regarded him with cold, unseeing eyes. "I want to teach you chidori." His voice was flat, as though they were discussing the weather instead of Kakashi's only original technique. _

_Obito hadn't expected that. His lips parted in surprise and it was several moments before he could speak. "Why?" _

"_I think you need to know it," Kakashi responded vaguely and refused to elaborate. _

_Obito snorted. He could see where this was going. This was all just a game. Kakashi was playing with him, toying with his head in order to get revenge for all the things Obito said the night before. Well, he wasn't going to let the stupid jounin get to him. "Why would I want to learn your stupid jutsu? It's not even complete. Besides I'll never use it. I think this is just one of your attempts to get me to recognize your awesome power so that I'll always know that I'm inferior to you and you can—"_

_"Enough!" Kakashi snapped, stepping forward with clenched fists. The blank look was gone and Obito felt a prick of fear at the fire and ice that had taken its place. "Do you think that's the reason I'm teaching this to you? So I can feel __**better**_ _than you? Grow up, Obito! We're ninja! We're in a war! There's no time for things like that. Granted, it was a mistake I made before but I realize now that I was wrong." _

_Stunned Obito tried to speak but Kakashi continued, not giving him the chance--his voice carrying more emotion than Obito had heard in, well, **ever. "**__I want to teach you chidori because one day it might save your life! You can complete it because the Sharingan gives you the needed speed. I'm not doing this so that I can show you my abilities; I'm doing this so you can see your own. Besides, I'm __blind_. _I'll never use chidori again. I__ can't_."

_Obito bit his lip, feeling humbled and foolish by Kakashi's harsh words. "But why now?" he murmured after a minute of tense silence. He had a bad feeling about all this. Why would Kakashi choose now--when they were right in the middle of a mission--to teach him chidori? Kakashi did everything for a reason. What was his reason for **this**? Obito was almost afraid to know. But he'd asked and Kakashi was answering, whether he wanted it nor not. _

_Kakashi sighed, anger gone, and glanced away. "Because something tells me that one of us isn't going to make it out of this." _

_Obito's dark eyes widened and he immediately protested. "That's absurd! None of us are going to die." _

_Kakashi looked back at him with sad eyes and Obito flinched. He'd seen that look too many times over the past few months. Fleetingly, he wished for the blank stare again. It was easier to deal with. "Really? How can you be so sure? We're in a war, Obito. Our lives could end just like that." He snapped his fingers and the sound echoed ominously through the clearing, bouncing off the scattered trees._

"_And you think it's going to be you?" Obito whispered. He understood now. He understood and it **hurt. **Kakashi wasn't doing to die. He was too strong to die. Right? _

_Kakashi sighed softly again and shrugged. "Possibly. I'm the weakest member of the team, after all." _

"_That's not going to happen!" Obito cried, making a fist. "Don't be silly." _

_Kakashi just looked at him almost sadly and shook his head. "Use the Sharingan to copy my seals," he said simply and Obito knew the subject was closed. _

_He frowned, wishing Kakashi would just trust him enough to tell him the truth instead of dodging around his questions with vague, emotionless responses. Pressing suddenly dry lips together, Obito followed his teammates instructions and activated his bloodline limit, deciding he'd play along for now. Turning his now crimson eyes to Kakashi, the Uchiha watched his teammates gloved hands move through a quick succession of seals and seconds later the clearing was illuminated by eerie blue light and a high-pitched chirping echoed off the trees. _

_Obito sucked in his breath, watching in awe as electric chakra crackled from Kakashi's hands, twisting toward the ground in all directions like miniature bolts of lightning . Gripping his arm to steady himself, the silver haired jounin whirled and slammed the ball of chakra into a nearby tree. The tree shuddered and cracked beneath the sheer force of the technique, toppling to the ground with a thunderous crash, flames licking at its bark. _

_Obito tried very hard not to gape and failed completely. _

_Kakashi's scarred and sightless eyes turned back to his teammate. "Your turn," he said quietly and stepped back, folding his arms across his chest again. _

_Obito swallowed once more and moved his hands through the seals he had just copied from his friend as if he had known them forever--the Sharingan really as an impressive thing. Seconds later, the clearing filled once more with brilliant blue light and deep black shadows and Obito found himself staring in wonder at the ball of chakra in his hand as the chirping of a thousand birds rang loud in his ears. _

_Looking up through the crackling light, Obito saw for the first time in a long time approval in Hatake Kakashi's blind eyes and a faint smile on his face. _

_He had won his teammate's respect at last._

* * *

A scream of warning jerked Obito violently out of the past and he blinked up at the enemy nin who was approaching with the bloody katana raised high for a killing blow. Behind the man, Rin stood like a statue--her mouth still open from the scream she'd let loose. Obito knew the look of terror on her face would haunt him in his dreams for years to come. Pushing thoughts of her aside, he swiftly moved his hands through the seals that formed chidori. He felt no satisfaction, however, when the glowing orb formed in his hands, just a deep ache he knew would always accompany this technique.

_I'm sorry, Kakashi. I never thanked you for this, did I? _

Then there were no thoughts and no emotion except cold, hard anger. Every fiber was focused on finishing this mission—finishing it so Kakashi wouldn't die in vain, finishing it so he could finally cry the tears he was holding back, finishing it so he could sleep and wake to find this was all a nightmare. And then, as the enemy nin got closer and Obito ran forward to meet him with blue blots of lightning crackling all around him and the birds' song shattering the stillness of the night, there was no mission, just revenge. This man would pay for killing his teammate--his _best friend._

He raised his arm and drove in into the man's chest with blinding speed and a harsh scream of rage. The man's eyes widened then darkened and emptied as death stole the life from his veins. He crashed to the ground as blood once again stained everything. Obito tried to ignore the feel of it on his skin and focused on stopping his body from shaking so violently. He blinked down at the nin with dark satisfaction, but his stomach still churned and the blood felt like it was searing him. He'd killed a man and he felt absolutely no remorse, just this sickening sense of accomplishment. Bile rushed up his throat and tears spilled from his eyes as he collapsed on his knees beside the body and threw up again and again until he was dry heaving. When his body finally stopped trying to expel his stomach, he just sobbed--afraid and heartsick.

How did things end up like this?

Somehow, he managed to push himself to his feet and stagger across the field toward where Rin was kneeling beside Kakashi's body, trying to ignore the suffocating silence that pressed in on all sides. He stopped behind Rin and forced himself to look down at Kakashi, feeling like throwing up all over again. Rin had turned him over onto his back and all Obito could see was the red that was still everywhere--covering his shirt, pants, and the grass beneath him.

Red, red, red--the whole world was drowning in red.

His knees gave out and he crashed down next to Rin, sobbing and dry heaving all over again.

_Why, why, **why?! **Kakashi, why?! _

"Kakashi…" he hiccuped when the violent tremors had finally ceased. He could feel Rin's eyes on him--wide and pain-filled and tear-soaked--but he couldn't bring himself to look at her face. He was too afraid of the heartbreak he knew he'd find there. Tears leaked from beneath his goggles, creating dark stains on the grass amidst the red.

How did things end up like this?

It was all too soon, too fast. They were _fourteen _and they were _dying. _

"D-dammit..." Obito cursed. This was his fault, all his fault. He'd screwed up _again _and his idiotic mistakes cost Kakashi his life. _"__Dammit!_" He screamed it this time, pouring all his frustration and anger and pain into the word. But he knew it was pointless. No matter how much he cursed the pain would fill him up again, tear him apart, Kakashi would still be dead...

...and Obito would still be drowning in all the things he never said.

_I'm sorry, Kakashi. So sorry. _

Beside him, Rin was wiping her tears from her face with one hand and pressing her fingers to Kakashi's neck--wild hope in her eyes. Obito could only imagine how she must be feeling. Kakashi had been his best friend, but Rin ... Rin had _loved _him. He opened his mouth to comfort her, dredge up some empty, reassuring words he knew would never work yet had to be worth something, but she cut him off with a gasp.

He blinked at her as she lurched forward--eyes huge in her face, mouth open in amazement--and moved her fingers to Kakashi's wrists, pressing so tightly the jounin's skin bleached so white it was almost translucent. After a minute she sat back and began laughing and sobbing and choking. Thinking she'd lost her mind, Obito reached out for her nervously.

"Rin...?"

She whipped her head around and stared at him with shining eyes and a brilliant smile in spite of the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "_He's alive!_"

Obito's jaw dropped so hard it was painful and with a gasp similar to Rin's he lurched forward, peering intently at his fallen teammate and forcing himself to look past the crimson stains to search for signs of life. Amazingly, miraculously, _impossibly _Kakashi's chest was rising and falling slowly as air moved in and out of his lungs in a precious cycle of _life. _

Kakashi was _alive. _

Relief flooded him, pushing the pain away, and suddenly he was laughing and sobbing and choking and hugging Rin so tightly he practically squeezed the life out of her, all the while yelling for joy at the top of his lungs. The world felt brighter, better, and the blood covering them all didn't seem so horrible. It had been a nightmare, after all. They were okay, they were all right. They were fourteen and they were going to make it out of this because Kakashi ...

Kakashi was _alive. _

Rin was smiling through her tears, amused by his antics, but her eyes darkened quickly. "He's not out of danger yet," she said--worry weighing down her once exuberant voice. "We have to bind the wound or he could bleed to death."

Obito, serious again, nodded and watched as Rin tore off the hem of her skirt. He'd been wrong. The nightmare wasn't over just quite yet and the blood mattered for an entirely different reason and they may not be okay after all.

_But there's still a chance. I'm **not **giving up. _

_Hang on, Kakashi. **Please. **_

"Help me prop him up," Rin instructed, slipping into medic mode and leaving the frightened girl behind. "I don't have my medical kit with me so this will have to do. We may need your scarf too."

Obito quickly unwound the scarf he had been using to keep away the cold and the dust. By some miracle he had managed to hold onto through the course of this frantic night. He handed it to Rin and she took it with a tense nod of thanks. Then, Obito crawled to Kakashi's head and slid his hands under the jounin's arms, carefully lifting him up in a sitting position. More blood, Kakashi's blood, painted his skin, making him sick. Kakashi moaned faintly but didn't regain consciousness and Obito started praying, frantically and desperately, to whoever might be listening. Rin swiftly wrapped the scarf and the torn fabric from her skirt tightly around Kakashi's torso, effectively binding the wound.

"I don't know how long that will hold and we're still a long way from the road," Rin murmured as she sat back on her heels--that awful doubt in her voice again.

"What do we do?" Obito asked helplessly. Kakashi had always been the one that had gotten them out of tight positions, but now it was up to them and they both felt horribly lost.

"Watch him." Rin rose to her feet in a fluid motion, only wavering once. "I'm going to try to reach Sensei on the shortwave."

Obito nodded dully and settled down beside Kakashi while Rin walked toward the middle of the field, fiddling with shortwave radio as she went. "Don't die on us, Kakashi," he whispered hoarsely, looking at Kakashi's pale face, hidden partially beneath a bloodstained mask. "_Please_…"

Kakashi didn't stir and Obito tore his gaze away, unwilling to the look at the crimson blood that still coated everything. His eyes found the stars and he kept them there, gazing up at the glittering world above him that was free from the horrible red staining them all. The stars continued their merry dance across the sky, oblivious to the pain and suffering below. How he wished he could be a star, unaffected by war, heartache, sorrow, and death.

"Obito…?" The faint voice from his right nearly made him jump out of his skin and he whipped his head around to see Kakashi's murky onyx eyes narrowed in confusion. Another sob rose up in his chest and he pressed hand to his mouth to keep it inside as he blinked at his teammate in silent wonder, unable to comprehend that he was moving and _talking _and suddenly human again instead of a limp rag doll covered in blood.

He was Kakashi again.

"Obito… is … that you?" Kakashi's voice was choked with pain and horribly weak, but still such a relief to hear.

Obito grabbed Kakashi's hand, clutching it tightly, afraid that if he let go for an instant Kakashi would slip away. "Yeah," he managed to get out around the tears, sobs, and laughter all built up in his throat. "It's stupid, old me."

He was happy to see Kakashi's eyes curve in a faint smile. "Is … it over?" he forced out, choking a little on the blood pooled in his mouth.

"It's over," Obito affirmed, then frowned. "You shouldn't try to talk."

Kakashi coughed and Obito winced when a few more small bloodstains appeared on the mask. "Is … Rin … safe?" He ignored Obito's advice and continue to push words out around the raw ache and all the blood. Why was there so much blood?

Obito sighed in faint annoyance. Stupid, stubborn Kakashi. But he still answered, unable to deny his teammate, who had given up so much, anything. "Yes. She's trying to reach Sensei on the shortwave radio. Help should be here soon. Just hang in there."

Kakashi managed to move his head a little in a negative gesture. "No … not … gonna … make it." Everything felt so faint and distant and he was so _cold. _The only warm thing was the blood coating his skin. With every breath he felt a little more of him slipping away and there was no pain just a weariness that settled in his bones like lead, making them so heavy he couldn't even move them an inch. Tired, he was so very _tired. _

_Is this what it feels like ... to die? _

It wasn't as terrifying as he'd always imagined.

"Don't talk like that!" Obito cried, clutching Kakashi's hand even tighter than before. Kakashi could feel it this time--a faint pressure that pushed away some of the freezing chill--but Obito still sounded very far away, as though he was shouting from the sky instead of leaning right over him. "None of us are going to die! Rin's going to reach Sensei and he's going to come and take you to Hidden Sun. You're going to get better and we're going to tell everybody back home how we took on all those Rock nins," Obito didn't realize he was crying until moisture landed on Kakashi's mask and face. The Uchiha shook his head, wondering bitterly if it was possible for someone to run out of tears. He was sick of crying, but he couldn't seem to stop.

Kakashi blinked in surprise at the sudden moisture but then a soft sound came from his hidden lips. Obito realized after a moment that it was the ghost of a laugh. "You're … such … a … crybaby."

Somehow, Obito managed a weak, shaky smile. "I know."

"Don't … cry … Obito. Everybody … dies." Kakashi's eyes were still curved upward, denying the weight of his words.

"But not now!"Obito felt angry, desperate--a thousand things. He wished he could lock all the emotions away before they tore him to pieces. "Not like this! Not when we've got our whole lives in front of us!"

Kakashi didn't reply and his eyes had closed. For a moment, Obito was terrified that he was speaking to a corpse. "Kakashi!" He grasped his teammate's shoulders and shook him hard, leaning down to yell into the jounin's ear.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open. "Not … so … rough. 'M not … dead … yet."

"I thought…" Obito trailed off, unable to finish.

"'M just … so tired," Kakashi answered weakly, turning his head a little to glance at his teammate and Obito recoiled from the weariness and shadows of death that mocked him from their onyx depths. He had seen it many times on the battlefields but never had he dreamed he'd find it in Kakashi's eyes. Was it a sign of how hopeless everything had become? That now, even all after this, they'd still lose Kakashi?

He ignored the pain and fear that was tearing at his heart and tried his best to help Kakashi. "You should save your strength." It was so strange ordering Kakashi around. If this all didn't hurt so much, he would have laughed.

Kakashi shook his head again--stubborn determination pushing some of the shadows away."No … not … much time … left … need you … to know … that I'm … sorry." He was almost gone, now. It was so hard to talk, but he would keep going until death finally tore all the oxygen from his lungs. There was still so much he needed to say. Where was Rin? Why wasn't she here? He wanted to see her, too, before the end. There was a thousand things he needed to tell her.

"For what?" Obito choked out around his tears.

Rin could wait, he supposed. For now, he needed to mend the rift between him and Obito. Then, he could truly die in peace. "For … treating you … like dirt … for thinking … I was … perfect … for not seeing … what … a great teammate … you are."

Obito bit his trembling lip, unable to restrain the tears streaming down his face. "No … you don't have to …"

"I'm … dying … Obito," Kakashi said dryly—onyx eyes flickering with something close to mirth, "… let me … talk." Stupid Obito. Even now, he couldn't shut up. Kakashi wished he still had the strength to laugh. Odd, he was dying and he wanted to laugh, of all things. Dying really was a strange process. Then, he remembered Obito was waiting for him to finish and there were still important things to say so he managed to gather his scattered thoughts and force more words out of his protesting throat, ignoring how bitter the blood tasted against his tongue. "I … was … a jerk. You're … going … to be … a legend … someday."

"Kakashi…" Obito croaked and then he trailed off into sobs yet again, trying to fight the despair consuming him and failing miserably.

Kakashi's hand flitted down toward one of the pouched on his belt. His fingers sunk into it and his brow furrowed in concentration as he looked for something. Before Obito could offer assistance, Kakashi pulled out what he had been searching for and extended his hand toward Obito. "I … want … you … to have … this." His eyes curved upward again, in spite of how badly his hand shook.

Obito gasped when he saw what Kakashi was giving him.

"The special kunai Sensei gave you?" He asked incredulously, mouth agape.

"Think of it … as … an … early … gift … for when … you make … jounin." He could hear the smile through the pain in Kakashi's voice and it made him want to scream. He wanted to tell Kakashi to put it back because he _wasn't _going to die and he _would_ be there to buy his own gift for Obito when he made jounin. But he knew the weight of what Kakashi was offering and how selfish it would be to refuse so he reached out with a trembling hand and took the kunai from his friend, clutching it firmly.

"I'm … just sorry … I won't … be there … to see it." Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and the next breath he took was stuttering and raspy, grating against Obito's ears like nails on a chalkboard and digging into his heart like a knife.

"Don't talk like that!" He protested. "Of course you're going to see it. We're going to be the best team ever. Then, I can tell _you _what to do!"

It was a pitiful attempt at a joke but Kakashi still tried to laugh, though it came out a wheeze instead. "'Fraid not … this time … Obito. Would … you tell … Rin … that … she's going … to be … the best medic … ever. You two … are going … to be … amazing … you'll … see." Kakashi opened his eyes again and there was love, life, and death in his eyes and it was such a strange, gut-wrenching combination that Obito started sobbing all over again. Where was Rin? She would know a way to keep Kakashi alive. She wouldn't be so worthless and helpless.

She needed to say good-bye.

"Take … care … of … Rin," Kakashi continued with stern with eyes, managing to make his weak voice sound commanding--an echo of what he'd once been.

"Kakashi, don't give up! You … you can't give up. You … you've g-got to fight!" Obito cried desperately, pleadingly.

_Nonono**no ... **Kakashi, **no! **_

"Take … care of … Rin," Kakashi repeated, ignoring Obito's pleas. He wished Rin was here, but he was slipping so fast now. The fog was closing in and it hurt to just draw a small amount of air into his screaming lungs. It was time. Death refused to wait any longer.

_Sorry ... Rin. You ... meant the world to me. I .. wish I could tell you. Good-bye. _

"I will," Obito choked, realizing Kakashi wasn't going to relent.

"Good. You've been … a good … teammate. Thanks … for everything." It was so hard to keep his eyes open but he stubbornly managed, wishing he could see the world one last time. But at least this way he didn't have to see the horror and terror on Obito's face, or the tears and sadness in his eyes.

Sensing that this was the end, Obito dropped the kunai Kakashi had given him and clasped Kakashi's hand with both of his own—a desperate part of him hoping that if he held on fiercely enough, Kakashi would stay.

"Good … bye … O… bi … to." Kakashi wheezed suddenly and Obito watched in helpless dismay as his friend's blind eyes closed and his body shuddered once before going limp.

Kakashi was dead.

"_NO_!" he screamed frantically. "_Kakashi, no_!"

There was no response.

Kakashi was dead.

The world ground to halt as the blood froze in Obito's veins. He was too shocked to scream, too shocked to cry. All he could do was sit and stare numbly at the body in front of him. A fog descended over him, pulling him into a blessingly numb embrace where there was nothing except ... thunder. Wait, thunder? Footsteps? Rin? He pulled away from the questions, uncaring, and tried to retreat further into this haze so he didn't have to think … didn't have to _feel. _Rin rushed past, moving at an oddly slow pace, and fell to her knees beside Kakashi—hands glowing with healing chakra, tears streaming down her face, lips moving frantically, pleading with her teammate to come back. He watched from behind the fog, unable to hear anything but the thunderous pulse of his own heart.

Then, Rin was shaking him, making the fog dissipate a little, and as he struggled to focus, sound reached his muddled brain, demanding his attention. After a few agonizing seconds he realized it was Rin's voice and she was trying to tell him something. He blinked, struggling to pull his mind from the haze that had blanketed it. Finally, the fog lifted and he was able to make out Rin's words. "There's a chance! I can save him but I don't have enough chakra! Help me!" She was screaming, frantic, but he still felt numb, so numb.

He nodded automatically and placed his hands on Rin's shoulders as she turned back to Kakashi, pulling himself up to stand behind her. With the last of his strength and every ounce of his will power, he channeled his chakra into Rin--the tiny part of him that could still feel hoping desperately that this would work and Kakashi would open his eyes and speak again, laugh at them and tell them he'd just been joking. But he had so little chakra left, and exhaustion was creeping back towards him, making it hard to focus. He felt dizzy and weak and could see blackness seeping into the corners of his vision. Everything was slipping away and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself from the brink.

"Rin …" he managed to say before he legs rebelled and he went tumbling to the earth.

Everything was dark. Everything was fading. Idly, he wondered if he was dying. Was this how Kakashi had felt? Was Rin dying, too? Were they all going to die here in this God-forsaken field at fourteen?

Before the darkness pulled him into its comforting embrace one thought flickered briefly through Obito's mind.

_We failed._

* * *


	16. 15: Just Hold On

**Well, this isn't all that long, but it's fast! My fastest update yet. Four days. XD I couldn't just leave you all with that cliffhanger. Only two chapters to go now. This project is drawing to a close. **

**Heh, this chapter was 1,988 words when I started and now the revised version is 3,395 words long. More detail is a beautiful thing, huh? ;D **

**Enjoy the chapter and review! It keeps me updating. And I'm addicted to them. 3**

* * *

The sky was beginning to lighten across the horizon as the sun slowly pushed back the darkness, preparing for its daily ascent. Above, the stars vanished one by one--quietly returning to slumber after a night of frolicking with the moon. The moon itself was now translucent, its glow fading under the growing might of the sun. A new day was dawning, but all the pain and shadows of yesterday still haunted Minato like restless phantoms. As he trudged beside one of the battered wagons, all he could feel was pain. His feet ached, his eyes ached, his shoulders and arms ached, but his heart, his heart _burned. _ He could feel the growing hole in it, bleeding more rapidly with each step he took. Soon, there would be nothing left of him.

His normally controlled thoughts now ran in chaotic circles, jumping from memories to thoughts of the future to guilt and self-loathing with no logical sense of direction. He saw a forest in Grass Country, four months before, and his team seated before him as he berated Kakashi about learning to cope with different situations and how important teamwork was. The _most _important thing of all. He could see their startled faces--eyes free from shadows but containing far more walls and barriers to guard their hearts. He saw a different forest, and their retreating backs as they headed off to the mission that would change them forever.

Then, his mind jumped forward to where there was nothing but red, covering his students, the walls, the floor, bubbling and spilling from Obito's broken lips like water. His students were drowning in red and he in guilt. He'd left them alone--abandoned them when they needed him the most. Their empty eyes still stood out vivid in his chaotic memories. Empty eyes set in blanks faces that were too _young _to be looking at him like that. But the emptiness didn't last. Just as clear was the life that slowly began to trickle back in along with an unguarded, trusting openness that had never been there before. Healing hearts reflected in bright eyes and the guilt eased a little bit.

But now ... now the world was red again. He could close his eyes and picture his students somewhere in the forest, dying and covered in red, red blood. Or even worse, cold and still with empty eyes set in blank faces, hiding lifeless hearts that would never beat or heal again. It _hurt. _Like acid corroding his soul. Because he'd abandoned them. Left them to die for the sake of a mission that was somehow more important than their lives.

He was the biggest hypocrite in the world.

Every time he glanced away from the breaking dawn to the shadowed trees, his heart screamed at him to go after them, save them, while he still had a chance. It took every shred of his renowned willpower to keep his feet walking along the road, toward Hidden Sun. He tried to tell himself that they would be all right. They were strong enough to hold on until he got to Sun and could go looking for them. He'd go back, find them, and everything would all right. They'd be mad at him, of course. But they would understand. The very outcome of the war rested on their tired shoulders and this damaged caravan, he couldn't abandon it--no matter what his heart told him. Yes, they would understand and they would be safe and everything ...

Everything would be all right.

Yet no matter how hard he tried to convince it, his heart stubbornly refused to listen.

The silence weighed on him, suffocated him, but he couldn't work up the strength to break it. Kia trudged wearily beside him, shooting worried glances at him every two minutes or so. He'd ignored every single one, too weak to face the heartache he knew was in her pale blue eyes. She wasn't strong enough to stop the oppressive silence either and so they walked only three feet apart, but remained separated by a chasm too wide to cross--consumed by inner battles they were losing but determined to fight alone.

He was falling deeper and deeper into the whirlwind of his mind, leaving the outside far behind, when a shrill beeping wrenched him violently from his thoughts. He blinked, getting his bleary eyes to focus, and glanced around in confusion, trying to figure out where the noise was coming fun. Finally, he pinpointed the source and fished his shortwave radio from the pocket of his recently-donned jounin vest. He stared at it for a moment, puzzled. Who could possibly be trying to contact him in the middle of a mission? The Hokage, perhaps? Or... his eyes widened as hope surged through him. He nearly dropped the shortwave in his haste to fasten it on. Finally, his trembling fingers got it situated and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Namikaze Minato." He tried to keep his voice clipped and professional but even he could hear the desperation leaking through.

His heart lurched when a quiet, familiar voice answered. "_Sensei_…"

"Rin?" He cried, hope flooding his veins and he pressed the shortwave further into his ear, subconsciously trying to be as close to his student as possible. "Are you safe? Where are you? Are Kakashi and Obito with you?"

Rin's voice was tense. "_Kakashi's hurt … bad. He's dying, Sensei_."

The hope evaporated under the fire of pain that raged up from the ashes. _No..._ "How long does he have?"

"_No more than an hour or two_." He could hear the agony in Rin's voice--clear through the static--and the hope. The desperate hope that he could somehow save them.

Minato closed his eyes for a moment, fighting off a myriad of raging emotions. "How far are you from the main road?" _Please be close. Please... _

There was a long pause before Rin answered hesitantly, "_About thirty kilometers northeast_."

That last of his hope withered away to dust. There was no chance that they could make it to the road before they lost Kakashi and by the sound of Rin's voice, she was exhausted and low on chakra and he realized that he didn't even know about Obito's condition.

"Is Obito with you?" The coward in him was afraid of the answer. Losing one of his students after everything they'd fought their way through would be unbearable and completely _unfair_. They shouldn't have to die at fourteen.

"_Yes. He's all right. Exhausted, but all right. He's watching Kakashi_."

Minato let a quiet, relieved sigh escape him. For the moment, his students were still alive. "Stay put. Tend to Kakashi. We'll send someone for you." He knew he was being foolish, no one could make it in time--probably not even a ninja--but he couldn't bring himself to let go or tell her the truth. How would he ever be able to say that there was nothing they could do? That they'd left the three teens to die alone?

_No ... I won't let it happen. Not again. I **won't. **_

"_Sensei, they'll never make it,_" Rin argued. "_Kakashi's fading fast. I've bound the wound, but it's doing little to stop the blood flow. At this rate, he'll bleed to death within the next hour or so … maybe even sooner. There's no chance_." She sounded on the verge of tears, but there was so much strength in her voice ... and determination. He was talking to a kunoichi, not a frightened girl, and that made him proud.

"We have to try, Rin." He wasn't going to let them go. Not when there was still even a tiny chance or rescue. "I have faith in you and Obito. We're not going to lose Kakashi. Help will be there as soon as possible. Keep the wound bound closed with anything you have and keep a close eye on him. We'll try to find you as quickly as we can. If anything happens or Kakashi changes at all, raise us on the shortwave. Do you understand me?"

Forget the mission. He didn't care. If he didn't save them, he would never be able to live a day without regret tearing him to pieces.

_I'm not letting you die. Just hold on._

"_Yes, Sensei, but I don't think it will do much good. You should stay with the caravan. We'll be all right. I promise." _Rin tried to make her voice strong, but Minato could still hear the minute hitches and pauses in it that told him how frightened she really was.

"No, buts. We're coming for you, Rin. Remember when I said that the most important thing about being a shinobi is teamwork?" He was tired of being a hypocrite. Screw duty. A good shinobi followed his heart. "I meant it. Hold on, Rin, we'll find you."

"_All right, Sensei, we'll—_" The strength was real this time but suddenly a voice that sounded like Obito drowned out Rin's, raised in a desperate scream.

"_NO! Kakashi, no_!"

"_Obito!_" Rin cried and Minato heard a soft 'thud' followed what sounded like pounding footsteps before it all faded away into static.

"Rin!" His voice cracked as it rose an octave in a yell to rival Obito's. "_Rin!_"

No response.

_No! _

Minato whirled around--heart trying to escape his chest, breathing erratic and uneven. Wild blue eyes landed on his teammate and pale blue, worried eyes stared back. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Kia responded. Her eyes told him she knew, knew what he was planning and wasn't going to stop him. "What are you waiting for? Go save them."

He was gone half a second later--dead leaves fluttering slowly back toward the dusty earth in his wake.

* * *

Minato landed at the edge of the clearing, grass cracking loudly beneath his weight. He paused for a brief moment to get his bearings, glad that Kakashi still had the special kunai. His breath stalled in his lungs at the sight before him--so horribly similar to the one his mind had conjured up back at the road. Red, the world was red. Red splattered grass, red soaked bodies--it made him want scream. Oh, how he hated the color red. The most worrying thing, though, was the eerie silence. No voices, no signs of life anywhere and it scared him far more than he would admit. He could hear nothing but the mournful song of the wind--a requiem for the dead. Where were his students? Had something happened?

Heart and heavy breathing echoing like thunder in his ears, Minato broke into a run, dodging around the bodies of the Rock nins littered across the field as he frantically scanned the tall grass for signs of his students. At last, he saw the weak rays of the morning sun glinting off silver hair, far out into the middle of the great field. He was by their side in an instant, crashing to his knees as wide blue eyes took in the blood and their motionless forms. Obito lay on his side--one arm extended as though he'd been reaching for his teammates when he fell. Blood stained his jacket, but Minato suspected it was Kakashi's. Rin lay draped over the silver-haired jounin, hands still pressed to his crimson-soaked chest. Kakashi was pale and incredibly still beneath her--white skin and red blood standing out harshly against his dark clothes.

One trembling hand moved, pressing two fingers to Kakashi's neck. Minato knew it was senseless to hope. He'd been too late and Kakashi had bled to death. His heart leapt up into his throat when he felt a faint throb beneath his fingers--the weak, erratic beat of a wounded but still functioning heart. For a moment he just sat with his hand on Kakashi's neck, listening to the flighty rhythm of his pulse and trying to understand the miracle he was witnessing. Somehow, Kakashi was alive.

Hope filling him with confidence, Minato swiftly checked the pulse on his other two students and nearly wept in relief at the same, faint beat he found for each. Alive, they were all alive.

_A miracle... _

But it wasn't over yet, not by far. They were breathing for now, but with one foot in the grave. Unless they received medical attention within the next hour, they would die. Minato rocked back on his heels, turning his head up to the pale sky that was slowly shifting to gold as he wracked his brain for a solution to the dire problem before him. He couldn't take them all at once and there was no time to go back to the road and get help or make multiple trips. He had one shot, one chance. It was all or nothing and he wasn't about to choose which of his team should live and leave the others to die. But that seemed to be his only alternative. Unless...

Blue eyes snapped back to his team as the plan began to rapidly form--reckless and just a little crazy but the only one he had. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked swiftly toward the edge of the field, stopping when he was a safe distance from his wounded students. The Yellow Flash hurriedly bit his thumb and flew through a set of seals before slamming his palm into the dew-dampened grass. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Smoke billowed up from the earth, obscuring his vision for a moment before it was pushed away by the wind. A large frog blinked at him lazily, taking in his filthy, torn clothes and grime covered face. "You look like hell," he commented blithely.

Minato frowned, brushing the observation/insult aside. "I need your help."

The frog tilted its head, a questioning look in his protruding eyes. "What is it?"

"I need you to take Obito and Rin to the hospital in Hidden Sun Village as quickly as possible." He gestured to his students. The frogs eyes flicked to them, briefly assesing the damage, and then he nodded in assent. "Very well." He hopped over to three teens. Minato darted to his side and carefully lifted Obito, then Rin, lashing them to frog's back with the wire he'd stuffed in his pack at the end of the skirmish--preparation for another potential ambush. Once they were tightly secured, the frog turned away and flexed his hind legs, preparing to embark.

"Be careful," Minato implored and the frog nodded again.

Then with a powerful leap he vanished into the waning night. Minato bent beside Kakashi again, carefully lifting the limp boy into his arms. He winced at the crimson-soaked fabric covering his chest and stomach, wondering what had happened. It looked like a stomach or a chest wound and even though Rin had bound it tightly, precious blood still leaked through, draining his life away rapidly. "Hang in there, Kakashi…" the Yellow Flash whispered as he took to the trees, leaving the red-stained field behind. "Fight, if only for Obito and Rin."

Kakashi's eyes flickered briefly, as if in a response, but he remained unconscious. Minato clutched him tightly against his chest, feeling Kakash's blood soak into his clothes, and followed the frog's path into the thick trees toward the now colorful horizon, racing wildly against death itself.

* * *

The streets of Hidden Sun were mostly deserted, though he could feel eyes on him from behind the cover of doorways and windows, as he tore madly through them in search of the hospital. The sun--now a brilliant light high in a clear blue sky--was warm against his back and Kakashi's blood felt cool on his skin. His student looked like a ghost ... or a corpse, sheet white and limp as a rag doll. Minato knew that with every breath Kakashi took, a little more of him slipped away.

They were running out of time.

He skidded around a corner, thinking about taking to the rooftops. The streets all looked the same and this was taking far too long. Two women with shopping baskets were forced to press themselves against the wall running down one side of the street in order to avoid being plowed over. They gaped at him, but he barely noticed, consumed by his frantic thoughts.

_The hospital. Where's the hospital? You would think it would be easy to find!_

Scowling in frustration, Minato screeched to a halt by of a group of men sitting in front of a small store, talking and smoking pipes. They looked up at him and gaped, eyes bulging at the blood-spattered jounin with a sharp gaze that pierced them to core. A few even flinched away from him, looking around almost frantically for a safe means of escape. Minato hardly cared what they thought of him or if they were terrified. Only one thing mattered and it was dying in his arms.

"Which way's the hospital?" he practically screamed at them--calm long torn to shreds.

A few of the men curled further into themselves, but the eldest of the group turned his eyes to the body in Minato's arms, frowning as he realized how _young _the wounded soldier was. When his eyes found Minato's face again understanding and sympathy shone in them. It was the gaze of someone who was used to war and had seen his fair share of blood death over the course of his years, but remained horrified at the thought of children dying."Down the street, turn left, then right. You can't miss it."

With a quick "thank you" thrown over his shoulder, Minato took off at a run again, pushing himself to the limit. Rounding the final turn, he breathed a soft sigh of relief as the hospital loomed before, just waking up from its slumber to prepare for a new day. A few people walked in and out of the front doors, some in uniform others looking to be civilians. Another sigh escaped him, longer than the first. He'd made it and Kakashi was still breathing. Maybe there was a chance after all.

Minato breezed past the people outside the entrance, ignoring their wide-eyed stares. Just as he was crossing the threshold, Kakashi shuddered in his arms, gasping faintly. Minato glanced down and froze as Kakashi began to spasm and wheeze in his arms--his breath growing fainter with every lungful of air. New stains appeared on his mask. More red, so much red.

_Nonono... _Fear clawed at his heart and tried to tear the very life from his lungs.

"I need a stretcher now!" He managed to scream in a hoarse, frantic voice he barely recognized.

Several medics hurried over and slight recognition flickered in their eyes. No doubt his summon had informed them that he was on his way with another injured. They glanced at Kakashi and the blood coating both teacher and student before yelling for a stretcher _immediately. _One of them took Kakashi from him gently as three others wheeled over a stretcher with an oxygen canister and mask. Minato watched with a heavy but pounding heart as they strapped Kakashi to the stretcher and secured the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to keep him breathing. A fourth medic pressed bandages to his stomach in an attempt to stop the seemingly endless flow of blood. Kakashi looked so small and fragile in the midst of the hectic activity--like a porcelain doll. It _hurt, _seeing his normally confident student in such a state. Like when he'd first come back from being a prisoner with bloody gashes over his eyes and dozens of wounds on his body.

_Don't die, Kakashi. Please..._

As the medics wheeled Kakashi down the hall toward the intensive care wing and one of the sealing rooms, shouting orders to each other, the Yellow Flash sank heavily into a chair, buried his head in his hands, and did something he hadn't done in years…

He prayed, desperately hoping someone, _anyone _would hear. Tears leaked through his fingers with every broken, stuttering word.


	17. 16: So Shines the Sun

**Here it is, second to last chapter. Only one more to go, folks! XD **

**Hopefully this chapter isn't too rushed and everyone enjoys it. It's probably one of the most lighthearted chapters so far. In fact, it might actually _be _the most lighthearted chapter so far. Good news, huh? **

**Well, read on, enjoy, and please help feed my review addiction by letting me know what you think. :D **

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

It was shrill and ceaseless, dragging her out of her dark slumber into the world of painful awareness. Gradually, other sensations began to trickle in around the constant beeping--voices, drifting to her across a dark sea, footsteps like distant thunder, her own breath as harsh and ragged as the wind through the pines. Something soft cushioned her and warmth cocooned her on all sides while a pinprick of ice numbed her left hand.

_What's going on?_

Rin tried to understand the myriad of sounds flooding her once black, peaceful world. The beeping sounded like a heart monitor and the chill felt like an IV of some kind. A hospital, then. Which meant she was alive. Her eyes flew open wide at his realization, allowing the light to pour in. It blinded her momentarily--the sheer brilliance forcing her eyelids shut once more. She took a minute to brace herself, then reopened her eyes centimeter by centimeter, wincing at the bright light and the jumble of colors that made her dizzy.

At last, her vision cleared and the light dimmed to a more manageable level as her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see. The first clear thing was white--white walls, white ceilings, white, white, white. Definitely a hospital. Turning her head slowly, Rin saw an open window and an unfamiliar city beyond it. Hidden Sun? Outside the closed door of her room voices and footsteps echoed in an endless flurry of activity. In one corner a number of machines whirred and beep, monitoring her vitals and ready to raise the alarm should anything go wrong. They were almost comforting in an annoying sort of way--a reminder that she was alive and healthy.

_But why am I here? _

She couldn't remember. Everything was still hazy, wrapped in a thick fog of confusion. What had happend? The last thing she remembered was a moonlit field, Obito's determined face, and Kakashi with glowing eyes and a blade whiter than snow...

_Kakashi! _

Rin gasped, eyes widening as the last few days rushed back in a chaotic stream of images. The caravan in flames. Kakashi's ninken bounding for the enemy. Obito's blazing red eyes, even more haunting in the light of the fire, as he fought the Rock nins. Her sobbing in Kakashi's arms under the shadows of the trees, thinking they were never going to make it home alive. A grassy prairie turned into a blood-soaked battle field. Kakashi limp as a doll on the enemy's blade, covered in red. So much red. Obito screaming for her as Kakashi lay lifeless in his arms. Hands glowing with chakra, the world blurred by tears as she struggled to pour life back into her dead teammate.

Kakashi's face, still and cold as everything faded into darkness.

_I failed. _Rin thought, shaking as all the pain came rushing back with the force of a hurricane, sweeping her heart into chaos. _Oh, Kakashi._

Tears began to spill down her cheeks, wetting her hair and the pillow and blurring her view of the ceiling. Yet again she hadn't been strong enough, or fast enough, or skilled enough and as a result Kakashi...

…Kakashi was _dead_.

Rin turned her face into the pillow and _wept. _Kakashi was gone. How could he be gone? He'd just been coming back to life. He'd smiled at her and promised her everything was going to be all right, they were going to make it out of this. He _promised. _They were going to be an amazing team. They were going to change the world. She'd believed that with all her heart.

_Why? _

Why, why, why? It wasn't _right. _It wasn't _fair. _Kakashi shouldn't have had to die. Not Kakashi, who deserved a chance to _live _far more than any of them. Not Kakashi, who kept them going when they wanted to stop and made them hold on when they wanted to let go. Not Kakashi, who was everything to her. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. It was a mistake. A joke. Because if Kakashi was really gone then she ...

...she had never said good-bye.

Another violent sob slipped from her mouth and she clenched the pillow tightly in her hand, burying her face in the soft fabric as she cried and cried and cried.

_Oh, Kakashi. I'm so, so sorry. _

This all her fault. She had had a chance to save him. She could have healed him. But she was weak and _useless _and she'd let him bleed away into nothing. Then, she'd been even more of a coward and left Obito all alone to watch him die.

_Obito... _

She remembered his wild scream, the frantic look in his eyes, the numb shock as he started at Kakashi--his clothes soaked the same crimson as his eyes. The last image she had was him slumped in the grass--so similar to her other teammate--gasping and reaching for her with the last drops of his strength. Had he died? He'd given her his chakra, but what if she took it all? She would've ... would've _killed _him.

_No! _

She couldn't picture life without her boys it. How would she survive? It was impossible. They were _everything _to her, her reason for living. Without them ...

_I might as well die. _

Especially if it had been her fault. All her fault.

_I don't deserve to live._

The door creaked as it opened, dragging Rin away from her dark thoughts. She lifted her head from the stifling pillow and turned bloodshot eyes to the figure of her sensei standing in the doorway, regarding her with worried blue eyes.

"Rin.." he said softly, hurrying to her beside. "How are you?"

She shook her head, wiping some of the lingering water from her cheeks. "Obito..." she breathed, hardly daring to hope. His safety was the only thing that mattered.

"Is fine," the Yellow Flash affirmed with a grin. Rin slumped in the relief, nearly crying all over again. Obito was alive. She wasn't alone. But ... _Kakashi..._

Minato continued, still smiling brighter than she'd seen in quite awhile."He's two rooms down, with Kakashi."

"K-Kakashi?" Rin sat up in bed, ignoring the way her body screamed in protest. Wide, disbelieving eyes fixed on her sensei, searching his face for any signs of a lie. She found none, but it still seemed too good to be true. She'd watched him die--seen the blade pierce him and the wound pouring copious amounts of life onto the earth, felt him cold and lifeless beneath her hands. How could he still be alive? It was impossible. "But, Kakashi's … dead. Obito and I tried to heal him … and failed."

"No," Minato shook his head, blue eyes dancing. "You didn't fail, Rin. He's alive and has been in and out of consciousness since yesterday. It's going to be a long recovery since he lost so much blood, but he's alive … thanks to you."

Rin felt like laughing. Relief, hope, and _joy _bubbled up within her from a well she hadn't known existed. Kakashi was alive. Obito was alive. They were _all right. _

It was impossible, it was amazing, it was a miracle.

"I want to see him." Tears were pouring down her cheeks again, but her eyes were bright with wonder.

Minato laughed softly at the beautiful sight, happy to see his student looking so _alive._ "I thought you would. Wait right there, I'll get a wheelchair." He left quickly, disappearing down the hall.

Rin clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle the uncontrollable laughter threatening to escape. She felt dizzy from the strength of so many emotions. The world had gone from bleak to radiant in the span of a few minutes and she wasn't sure what to feel.

Happy, she decided after a moment. She was _happy. _

By the time Minato returned with a wheelchair Rin's grin covered the width of her face and her eyes shone with the light of a thousand stars. He had never seen her so alive. It made the hole in his heart decrease considerably in size and he felt his own laughter filling him to the bursting point. Things were going to work out after all.

Minato carefully helped Rin out of bed and into the wheelchair, exchanging bright grins with her every step of the way. Her eyes were _young _again and it was one of the most wonderful sights he'd witnessed in his life.

Rin clutched the arms of the wheelchair tightly as Minato rolled her down the hall, maneuvering around nurses and gurneys with amazing skill. Anticipation mixed with a bit of fear nearly overwhelmed her. She was excited, but a part of her wouldn't fully believe her boys were safe and sound until she saw it with her own eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Minato opened the door of her teammate's room and wheeled her inside. Tears inundated her eyes for the hundredth time when she saw Obito sitting up in bed, staring out the window and Kakashi turn his head to face the door with surprisingly alert eyes.

"Kakashi, Obito!" She cried, wanting to leap from the wheelchair and wrap them both in her arms. Obito whirled to face her, relief and joy brightening his face.

"Rin! You're up!" He smiled at her and suddenly she saw the Obito she remembered. The Obito she'd thought gone forever, stripped away by long months of torture.

"I was so worried." Rin whispered, wiping at her eyes as Minato wheeled her in between the two beds and moved to help Kakashi sit up. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Not quite," Obito said, grinning for the first time in weeks. "We're too stubborn to die so easily, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, a real smile gracing his face for the first time in _years. _"Yeah."

Rin smiled at the renewed camaraderie she saw between them and slowly pushed herself up out of her chair, standing on wobbly legs.

"Rin," Minato and Obito warned but she waved them off.

"It's fine. I'm not going far." And with that she took three shaky steps and sat down on Kakashi's bed.

"Rin…?" Kakashi looked puzzled and concerned. "You probably shouldn't be..."

Rin slowly wrapped her arms around Kakashi, placing her head on his shoulder as she held him tightly, and rejoiced at the warmth of his skin, the dull thump of his heart beneath the bandages covering his torso, and the way his breath tickled her hair.

He really was alive.

"Rin…?" Kakashi repeated, shocked to feel moisture on his shirt. She was crying? "Are you okay?"

"I just needed to know that you were real," Rin murmured, tears trickling down her cheeks. "That this isn't just a dream or a girlish fantasy. That we're all alive and that it's over. That it's finally _over._"

The confusion faded from Kakashi's eyes, replaced by an open love none of them had ever seen before, and he carefully returned the embrace, pulling Rin closer to him and resting his cheek against her soft hair. Obito chewed his lip for a moment, holding some form on inner debate, then slid off the bed and wobbled the five steps over to Kakashi's. With a deep breath, he pulled himself up and hugged Rin from behind, trying to fit his arms around both his teammates.

"We're all alive," he whispered gently. "We're real."

"And it's over," Kakashi stroked Rin's hair, smiling affectionately at her. "It's over, Rin."

Rin found herself caught somewhere between sobbing and laughing as she tightened her grip on Kakashi, feeling safe and warm and l_oved_ cocooned between her two teammates. After a minute, she settled for laughter and all the relief in her spilled over. Obito soon joined in and together they laughed and laughed until they were gasping for air while Kakashi shook his head at them, but grinned brighter than the sun.

Suddenly, from the streets below a great cheer rose up and people poured from buildings like ants, laughing and shouting at the battered caravan that limped its way slowly into the city, escorted by tired, filthy, but ecstatic drivers. Within the hospital, the three teenagers exchanged surprised glances and began laughing again, harder than before. In those precious moments, all the shadows fell away and Minato was blessed with the sight of three exuberant _kids. _

"We did it! Aren't we awesome?!" Obito crowed triumphantly, grabbing Kakashi and ruffling his hair widly.

Kakashi laughed and batted his teammate away. "Be careful, Obito, I'm still wounded you know."

Obito looked slightly sheepish. "Right. Sorry."

Rin giggled, throwing her arms around both of their shoulders. "Oh boys..."

Kakashi's eyes curved up in a familiar smile. "You're right, Obito. We are awesome."

Obito laughed so hard he could barely breathe.

Minato watched their antics with a happy smile before slipping out the door, deciding to let them celebrate for as long as they wished.

They had certainly earned it.

* * *

Out the streets people were dancing, laughing, hugging, and crowding around the caravan to congratulate Kia, Shunai and the drivers in one teeming throng. Minato pushed his way through the crowd until he reached a dirty, tired, grinning Kia. Grabbing her arms, he spun her around in their own little victory dance—their laughter joining all the rest.

"We did it!" Kia cried, hugged him tightly before she was swept away by the joyous crowd. Minato watched her go with a bemused smile and turned his eyes upward, toward the brilliant blue sky and the roofs of the village bathed in the light of the sun.

Hope had come to Hidden Sun, sweeping in with the wind and one simple caravan. For the first time in a long time, the people could laugh and dance and be glad they were alive. Watching their joy gave the Yellow Flash strength.

At last, here was the sun.

_This_ was what they were fighting for. For freedom. For laughter. For _life._ For their young people, so they could have a carefree childhood unspoiled by oppression and horrors of war.

_This, _Minato thought, watching the celebration around him, _this is what I want to give my village. Another chance. A brighter future. Even if I have to become Hokage to do it. _

He laughed at that thought, shaking his head. _Like I'm suited for Hokage. _

But, life was full of surprises. And he looked forward the every one of them.


	18. Epilogue: Feels Like Today

**Heh, heh, heh. Well, I'm so, so sorry that it's been ... a couple months. (Looks nervously at all the angry faces) I'm sure you all want to string me up, but behold, I've brought you not just an update, but the end of the story! Hopefully, that's sufficient. **

**Thank you all who have read and reviewed and stuck with this story. It means a lot to me. I love you guys! XD **

* * *

The long winter had finally ended, pushed violently away by the warm arms of summer. All around Konoha the leaves were a brilliant shade of green and almost every day sported a brilliant, cloudless sky. Summer had brought more than heat, with its arrival came the end of the war, the end of pain and suffering, and the entire village rejoiced as their soldiers returned home from the battlefield, tired and weary but _alive, _which was all that mattered.

Today of all days was special--the most important day Konoha had witnessed in years--and in the village center hundreds gathered for the event, watching the Hokage mansion with bated breath for the arrival of the one they had come to see--their hero, their leader. Finally, a figure robed in red and white appeared, walking slowly toward the balcony. The symbolic hat covered his unruly blond hair and the robes swished gracefully around his feet as he moved, giving him a heightened air of dignity that kept everyone spellbound. As soon as he stopped at the balcony, though, and smiled a bright, easily recognizable grin the spell was broken and the crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

The village now had a Yondaime Hokage.

Everyone cheered and whistled, but no one louder than the three teens at the front of the crowd. Obito raised two fingers to his lips and produced a shrill whistled that carried above the crowd easily above the crowd to the man on the balcony. The new Hokage's head turned in their direction and he waved exuberantly when he spotted them, forgetting completely to be dignified. Rin giggled to herself--especially when she spotted the Council's disapproving frowns-- and Obito laughed, shaking his head. Turning, he spoke in Kakashi's ear, raising his voice in order to be heard above the din of the applause. "He looks great! He's waving at us."

Kakashi's eyes curved upward, a signal he was grinning, and he raised his arm and waved almost as enthusiastically as Minato. Up on the balcony, their sensei's shoulders shook with laughter. Behind him, Jiraiya smiled—prouder than he had ever been in his life.

Namikaze Minato was everything this village needed.

Mintao lowered his head again, gazing at the crowd from the shadows of his hat. He could hardly believe that _he_ was the Yondaime Hokage, that _he _was wearing the traditional robes. They were much itchier than he would have thought, but as stifling as he anticipated. The position was not something he had easily accepted. It would be hell trapped behind a desk with endless mounds of paperwork to read and sign day after day for _years. _But Sandaime was a persistent old man and after months of listening to ceaseless badgering, Minato had caved under the pressure and told the sly old coot that _yes _he would be Hokage, providing that Sarutobi leave him _alone. _

Now here he was.

The irony of it all produced a strange combination of wanting to either laugh or shake the life out of a grinning Sarutobi, but he suppressed both urges--fearful of what the council would do--and took another step forward, raising his voice to address the crowd.

"I have no grand words for you today. It has been a rough road to get to where we are now. And I can't promise it will get easier from now on. I can't promise that things will always be smooth sailing. I can't promise that I will always succeed. I'm only human. But I can promise this: I will give everything I have to Konoha. I love Konoha. And as Hokage, I will do everything in my power to keep it and its people safe, even if I have to give my life. To see this village prosper again, it would a small price to pay. It will take all of us to achieve that goal. A leader must depend on his people. So let's work together to make Konoha great again and maintain the peace we have now. It's a new day, tomorrow's finally here, the war is over," another large grin stole over Minatos's face, "so let's celebrate!"

The crowd cheered, Jiraiya laughed, and the elders shook their heads, unable to keep small smiles from their faces. Yes, Namikaze Minato was _exactly _what this village needed.

* * *

After the speech a celebration was held in front of the Hokage mansion and dozens of people crowded around, wanting to wish the new Hokage well, so it took quite a lot of pushing, shoving, and dodging for Kakashi, Obito and Rin to finally reach their sensei.

As soon as they did, Minato smiled, relief washing over his face. "Hey guys," he said brightly, pushing the Hokage's hat up as it started slipping down his brow.

"Hokage-sama," Obito replied teasingly, dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

Rin and Kakashi chuckled as Minato scowled at Obito. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel like a stuffy old man."

Obito laughed. "With those robes on, Sensei, you _look _like a stuffy old man."

Minato gave an offended snort and crossed his arms. "I'm only twenty-seven, thank you very much."

Rin shook her head, "Ancient." She struggled to keep a straight face and failed miserably, especially in the face of the outraged look the new Yondaime adopted.

"You know," the Minato said, casually examining his nails and blatantly displaying a wicked smirk. His three students tensed at the sly note in his voice. "As Hokage I'm now in charge of your paychecks." Three sets of eyes widened in horror. "I can see them decreasing as we speak."

"NO!" All three teens cried at once.

"C'mon, Sensei," Obito pleaded.

"We didn't mean it," Rin added hurriedly.

"Yeah, you're a great Hokage," Kakashi quickly supplied.

Minato chuckled, shaking his head. "So young and already obsessed with money."

"Hey that's not fair!" Obito cried in outrage. "We're not money obsessed, we've got bills to pay!"

Kakashi snorted. "You mean, _I _have bills to pay. You never pitch in."

"Because I'm always broke!"

"Riight."

"Jerk."

"Boys!"

Minato watched with great amusement as his two male students cowered beneath the weight of Rin's glare. Who knew someone so delicate could be so forceful? It was wonderful to see his students back to normal, even closer and better than before. These past six months his heart had swelled with pride every single day he saw them take one more step toward full recovery, helping each other along the way. It wasn't perfect by any means--they still woke up screaming every now and then, Obito often looked at Kakashi as though he might vanish at any moment, Rin still worried and doubted far too much, and Kakashi still became cold and distant every now and then. But none of that mattered. They were here, they were alive, and they were _all right. _They were laughing, smiling, bickering, and finally being the teenagers they had every right to be. It made Minato's heart soar.

Kakashi suddenly stepped forward, sightless eyes serious. "I meant what I said. You're going to make a great Hokage, Sensei."

Minato smiled gently and shook Kakashi's outstretched hand. "Thanks, Kakashi."

Rin took his hand next. "I'm proud of you, Sensei. You're going to do great things for this village."

Minato patted her head. "So will you, Rin." He grinned brightly as she blushed and moved to stand next to Kakashi. One day, he knew she'd find the confidence she needed to succeed.

Last was Obito. "Konoha won't know what hit them." Minato frowned, opening his mouth to offer a retort. Obito continued before he got the chance. "But, you're exactly what they need."

Minato shook his head again, smiling wryly. "You three. What am I going to do with you?"

"We'll stay out of trouble, Sensei," Obito said solemnly.

"We promise," Rin supplied.

"I'll keep them in line," Kakashi finished, ignoring Obito's glare and Rin's sigh.

"I'm sure you will," Minato laughed.

Across the gathering, someone shouted for Minato, gesturing for him to come over. The Yondaime sighed. "Well, gotta go. Duty calls. Meet me after this at the ramen stand. There's something I want to tell you guys."

And with a swish of robes, he was gone, leaving the three teens alone again.

"Let's get out of here," Kakashi murmured.

Someone bumped into Obito from behind, nearly sending him to the ground. "I agree," he huffed, glaring angrily at the offender's retreating back.

Rin linked one arm through Kakashi's and one arm through Obito's and together the three pushed their way out of the crowd and set out on the dusty streets toward the training fields. As soon as they were away from Konoha's crowded center Obito let go of Rin's arm and ran ahead. He did a little dance on the street and Rin grinned at his antics. Kakashi's eyes danced, for even though he couldn't see his teammate, he could guess what Obito was doing.

"What do you think Sensei wanted to talk to us about?" Kakashi turned to Rin.

Rin shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe Kushina is going to have a baby."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "You think so?"

"It's possible. He'd make a great father."

"Yeah," a dry chuckle, "he would."

"Can you believe it?" Obito exclaimed, turning to face them and walking backwards along the road. "So many good things have happened over the past six months!"

"I know," Rin agreed, nodding. "The war's over, you and I became jounin…"

"Kakashi can't boss me around anymore," Obito cut in.

Kakashi glared at him. "Well, I still have superiority."

"You're only two months older than me!"

"But I became a jounin ten months before you so…"

"Boys!" Rin cried, glaring again.

Both stopped and rubbed the back of their heads in surprisingly similar gestures. It still amazed Rin how close they'd grown. Kakashi near-death had been the catalyst Obito needed to break free from the chains of his clan, swallow his pride, and embrace Kakashi as the teammate and friend he always should have been. On Kakashi's part, Obito's unexpected reconciliation had loosened the final remnants of ice in his own heart and he slowly grew into the relaxed and more open person Rin always hoped he'd be. At last, they were a _team. _

_No, _Rin thought with a smile, _we're a family. _

"Sorry, Rin," both boys muttered in almost perfect unison, pulling off sheepish looks perfectly.

Once again, Rin couldn't keep a straight face.

They reached the training grounds and soon there was grass instead of dirt beneath their feet. Obito spun around in fast circle and Rin watched him, thrilled that his cheerful demeanor had returned. The goofy, happy-go-lucky Obito was back.

"What's he doing?" Kakashi asked when Rin giggled, watching Obito stop spinning and stumble, dizzy.

It was Obito who answered. "Celebrating!" He grabbed Kakashi's arm and spun the silver-haired jounin in a circle.

Kakashi gasped and waved his arms comically, struggling to maintain his balance. Once he found his footing again he glared in Obito's direction. "Don't yank me around with telling me first!"

Obito hardly looked apologetic. "Sorry."

Kakashi shook his head, but Rin could see his eyes dancing. Those eyes, though sightless, were so alive now that Rin never got tired of looking at them.

"Hey," Obito said, "Now that we're all jounin, we're going to be the best team ever. Someday, we're going to be legends."

"You think so?" Rin asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Obito replied with a confidence bordering on arrogance. "We're going to rock the world!"

Rin and Kakashi laughed as Obito moved closer to them and stuck his hand out. "To Team Yellow Flash."

"To Team Yellow Flash," Rin echoed, placing her hand on top of Obito's.

"Team Yellow Flash." Kakashi placed his hand on top of hers.

"The best team in Konoha," Rin proclaimed, looking at her two teammates with a wide grin.

"In the whole world!" Obito corrected.

"Oh, you're humble," Kakashi teased.

"Break!" Obito yelled, ignoring Kakashi's comment.

The teens moved apart and Obito elbowed Kakashi in the side. "Bet I can beat you to the edge of the training field and back."

"In your dreams," Kakashi responded with huff.

"We'll see," Obito countered and in a blur of blue, green, and orange, he was gone.

Kakashi blinked in surprise for a moment, then gave an indigent shout at being left behind and tore off after Obito in a flash of silver.

Rin watched them go, marveling at how full her heart was—so full it felt like it was going to burst. She had never been happier in her life. With a sigh of contentment, she looked up at the sky—a brilliant blue with a few clouds racing across its vast expanse, propelled along by the summer wind that caressed her cheeks and tugged at her hair.

"Arigatou, Kami-Sama. For everything you've given me." A triumphant shout rose up from the trees and Rin smiled. "For everything you've blessed me with. Thank you."

"Rin!" Obito appeared at the edge of the trees, waving to her. "Come on!"

"Okay!" Rin called and leaped into the trees, laughing at the wind in her face.

She was excited for what lay ahead. Somehow, she knew in her heart that they _would _be legends someday. But that could come tomorrow. For now, she simply wanted to enjoy today.

* * *

**Translation for what Rin says: "Thank you, God, for everything you've given me."**

**I doubt that I will ever get around to writing a sequel to this story. Life is crazy these days and I barely have time to write at all, plus I'm also struggling to finish another story for Final Fantasy VII that is far more epic and time-consuming for this one. Also, Naruto no longer holds my interest like it once did. But you never know. Perhaps, inspiration will strike me one day and I will continue with Strings, but please don't expect anything. I don't want anyone to get their hopes up. **

**I do plan on continuing with Seasons, though, since it is much easier to write. You can most likely expect updates every once and awhile when the mood strikes me. Inspiration is such a fickle thing. **

**Again, thank you, to all the wonderful people who reviewed this story, both times I had it posted. It's been quite a journey. I first started brain storming this thing three years ago and now I have a whole universe in my head that I don't think I'll ever be able to fully translate into words and stories, but I'm very happy to present you all with a sliver of it. Revising Shards was a blast, and I'm happy it drew in as many reviews as it did the first time. I wouldn't be anywhere without all my dear readers. **

**And now, that I've said all those mushy things, I'll finish with not good-bye, but see you around. I'm sure I'll pop up every now and then. The Shards universe holds a bit of my heart, as all stories do, and I don't think I'll ever be able to completely abandon it. :D **

**Shtuff **


End file.
